Dickie's drama
by LivElRocks a lot
Summary: He was only fifteen, he wasn't ready for this. It wasn't his fault, she came on to him, and he just, accepted.
1. 1

I do not own them. I own no one except Nancy Catrill

A/N I'm changing the age's of Elliot's kids around: Maureen :22, Kathleen:18, Dickie and Lizzie: 15 First chapter is Dickie's POV

How the hell could I do this? It wasn't my fault, I was pressured into it. I mean I'm only fifteen years old, and shes probably the hottest girl in school, and we've been dating for three months, so it was understandable why I wanted to. Well, I really didn't want to, but I did, but, oh why the hell is this so confusing? It started off like any normal day, her parents weren't home and I she asked me to come over and watch this new scary movie with her. Well, Scream isn't exactly new, but she's never seen it before. And she would scream and fling herself into my arms every time the killer would jump and show himself. I knew she was faking, but it felt good to have this girl, hell, MY girl look to ME for MY protection against the cheesy killer in the white mask, even if it wasn't for real. Then after it was done, she started coming onto me. I swear it was all her fault, she kissed me, and then started to rub up on my, well, lower region if you get my drift. But I asked her what she was doing, and she said she wanted to fuck me. Just like that, not subtle, just came out right and said it, in a seductive whisper too. I told her to make sure she was one hundred percent sure before we did this. Not entirely for her, but for me, I wasn't sure if I was ready for what she wanted to do. She just rolled her eyes, and hiked up her skirt and took off her top, well, made me help her get her top off. Then she took off my pants and boxers. And by now, I'm completely a nervous wreck. I never did anything like this before, thats right, completely 100 percent untouched. And this incredibly hot, extremely experienced girl, was straddling me and kissing me. Well, I won't get into anymore details, you all can guess what happened after that. But after wards I left. Not because I jut wanted to get away from her, but because I had to go home. I went home and went to my room, ignoring everyone, even my dad when he called to ask if I wanted to go to his house that weekend. And when mom asked me if I was hungry, I said I wasn't. But the next day, I got up, twenty minutes late, got dressed, and went to school. I saw Nancy there, and I acted like that night never happened. I wasn't about to just throw her away, I loved her to much, and dad always taught me to respect women and to never, under any circumstances use them. But it was fine, she said later that we were a real couple, and that kind upset me, I thought we were a real couple before. But I just let it go, and just nodded and smiled. That was three weeks ago, and today, she told me something that made me wish that I had been circumcised, yes, it was that bad. She told me, uh, hell I'm just gonna come out and say it. She said she was two weeks late. I got wide eyes, and my mouth literally dropped down to the floor. I told myself to get a grip, then I looked at her, she didn't look sorry or anything, she looked disappointed. Not at all like three weeks ago, when she was looking hot and sexy. But she asked me if I was okay, and I just cleared my throat and walked out, I was in to much shock to do anything else. She tried to talk to me all day, but I just ignored her. It wasn't my fault, she seduced me. And I told her I didn't have any protection, but she just said not to worry about it. But I skipped the last class of the day and came home. Mom had to work late on Friday and Lizzie was going to one of her friends house after school and Kathleen was staying till seven for cheer leading practice, then going to a friends house, and dad, well, he was at work then he was going over to Olivia's house. So here I am, on the couch, watching some show on MTV with lots of plastic girls in bikinis, and tons of ripped men in boxer shorts lieing around the pool. But I wasn't really watching the show, or the girls, I was thinking about Nancy. Why the hell did I do this, I can't believe myself. Your the son of a cop, how could I have been so stupid? Oh well, I turn off the TV, and then the phone rings. Without looking at the ID, I know who it is, and I'm not gonna answer it. A few seconds later our answering machine came on, and I start to cry as the voice came on. "Hello Dickie, it's Nancy. Please don't be upset, we've got to talk about this. Please call me, I love you ,bye, call me." She sounded really upset, and I thought I could hear tears in her voice. I wipe away the tears and pick up the phone, not to call Nancy, but another women that could help me. I couldn't call my mom or my dad, they would kill me, or any of my sisters, they would just blab it over the school. I dial the number, and then she answers

"Benson" Olivia answers into her phone. As much as I hate it, I smile. I've always had a crush on her, even when I was younger. But that was just because I know that day after day she protected my father, but when I started to realize that girls had um, upper regions and hot bodies instead of cooties, I started to notice her. In fact, and I can't believe I'm telling you all this, she was the first women, I uh, well, did the five handed shuffle to. Hey give me a break, it was either her beautiful body and face in a photo, or Martha Stewart in 'Womens world' But even now, I still think that shes one of the hottest things ever to walk the planet. Now I know why dad is always so protected of her. If a fifteen year old boy thinks about doing things with her, again, give me a freaking break. Then I don't even wanna know what a lot of evil, phyco, strong men think about doing to her. Hell, one guy even tried to do something with her, but my dad rushed into her bed room and kicked the guys ass. She her and my dad live together, but there not a couple, or so they tell us children. But anyway, back to the main drama. Shes says hello, and I take a deep breath, then speak. Like most things, I like to get them over with. Um Olivia, could I talk to you about something?

"whats wrong?" she says very concerned and worried. I really hope my dad ain't right there. Nothing, but uh, I need to talk to you about something. But you can't tell my dad, or anyone else I say hurriedly and nervously. I know that if she thinks I'm in the slightest bit of trouble, she would tell my dad, and in the next five minutes, a SWAT team would have surrounded the house, and those two, with a bullet proof vest on, guns drawn, would come running in the house. So I had to tell her right off not to tell my dad.

"Dickie whats wrong, are you okay?" Yeah, I'm fine, no cuts, no bruises, and no attacks, I just need to talk to you.

"I'm working right now, can it wait?" No, I really need to talk to you now. Theres silence for a second before she says something that makes me smile.

"Where do you wanna meet?" McDonald's okay for you I say smiling.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in fifteen minutes, without your dad." Great, I'll see you. Then I hang up the phone and sigh. Well, thats done, now the hard part, figuring out what to tell her. I sigh again then pick up a small picture in a cheap frame of my and Nancy together. I got my arms around her shoulders, and shes resting her head on mine. I sigh, then put the picture down. Oh God what am I gonna do, I'm only fifteen. Great, Dickie Stabler, fifteen year old father, congratulations.

Please Review :)


	2. 2

I own no one except Nancy Catrill

A/N This chapter is also Dickie's POV.

I get off the couch and grabbed my cell then head out of the door. It's surprisingly cold for October, so I just wrap my jacket around me tighter. Then my phone rings, and who should it be besides the girl that caused all this trouble. It rings once before going to voice mail.

"Hey, this is D, leave a messy, and I'll get back to ye." Ha, I love my message, Nancy says that it's immature and I should change it, but I like it.

"Hey Dickie, we need to talk about this, you can't keep ignoring me, and this was mostly your fault." What? Oh hell to the no, this is just as much her fault as it is mine.

"Call me bye" then she hanged up.

"Wait" I say picking up my phone and answering it. But I only get a dial tone. I hate dial tones, there so, annoying. But I put my phone back in my pocket, I'll call her later. Right now I'm at McDonald's, and I see Olivia in a window sitting in a booth. Damn, I think she's the only women alive that can look sexy, whale still looking worried. That and the fact that she has this tight black top on, that rises slowly to reveal her kick ass flat stomach every time she rises her hands, damn she's fine. Come on D, get your head out of the freaking gutter. But I sigh, then walk into the restaurant, and she notice's me and comes up to me.

"what's wrong?" she says simply. Another reason I like her, she gets right to the point, my kind of women.

"Um, well, nothing wrong, well physically."

"D, what's going on?" Ahh, another reason I have a crush on her, shes the only one of my dad's friends to call me by my nickname, D. The rest of them call me Dickie, witch is kinda sick if you think about it.

" Nothing, but, uh, I really need to talk to you." Shes nods then turns around and heads over to the booth she was sitting at. Damnnnn, who ever invented tight jeans, I love him. I sigh then sit down opposite her.

"Okay D, what's wrong?" she says worried again. Come on D, get right to the point, just tell her.

"Well, you know my girl friend Nancy right?"

"Yeah, the one that broke up with you right?" "Well, she did, then she needed a date for a big dance, so we got back together." Yes, she broke up with me, like once, but we got back together before a dance, because she didn't have a date, any who. Come on D, just tell her.

"Well, um, me and her, wellll, we did something."

"Um, D, maybe this is something that you should talk to your dad about." Ahh great, the whole 'oh this is something you should talk to your dad about.' Yeah, if I did, would you come to my funeral? Okay D, just calm down and tell her about it.

"No, this ain't. But, uh, I'm just gonna say it. Um, me and Nancy, had, uh, well you know. We sort, of well, uh, did it." Oh yeah, that was real smooth, look, at least you got half of the worst thing in your life over with. Oh no, she looks shocked, oh great, you just told your dad's partner and roommate, and your crush since I was nine years old you had sex with your girlfriend, oh no. Okay, just breathe and wait to see what she says.

"Well, did you use protection?" What! Oh hell to the no, no blow up, no, 'grr, I'm soo angry at you, I'm going to tell your dad.' Oh wait, this is a good thing.

"So, your not mad" I say hopefully that she says no.

"Well, your fifteen, I mean, as much as your dad doesn't like it, your going to discover sex.

But, you didn't answer my question. Did you use protection?" Okay here, it goes, just get on with it. Ohh, I really wish her parent's would have been home. Okay, calm down, and tell her.

"No, and uh. She's two weeks late." Wow, never knew someone's eye's could get so wide.

"Oh, my, god. Who, why, I mea, oh, my, god." Well, at least I told her, but now she looks angry. Well, not really angry, but kinda shocked. Great, okay, just wait to see what she says.

"Did you, uh. I mean, is she sure? Did she take a test?"

"No, she just said she was two week's late. Olivia what am I gonna do, I can't be a fa, a fa. See, I can't even say it. What am I gonna do?" She shrugged, great, super women doesn't have any answers. Hmm, Olivia in a wonder women costume? Come on, stop it. Look, maybe she just shrugs to help her think?

"I'm not sure Dickie. Look, when did she tell you?"

"today"

"and have you called her?" Oh yeah and say what? Sorry I think your knocked up?

"No, but I'm gonna" When she has the baby.

"Look Dickie, call her. Then we're gonna go to my house, I"m gonna run down to the store to get a pregnancy test, then. Well, let's just take it one step at a time okay?" I nod, thank god I talked to the sensible one. And she's right, we just have to take every thing one step at a time.

"What are you waiting for, call her" she says kinda strictly. I take a deep breath, then get out my cell again. Okay Dickie you can do this, just dial speed dial two, and tell her to meet me at Olivia's house. She'd been here before, so thank god we don't have to pick her up. God, I don't even want to imagine what that car ride conversation would be like. It ring's once, twice. Oh maybe she's not home, oh I can only hope. Again, no such luck

"hello" she says into the phone. Hmm, she don't sound too upset, maybe she got her, um, monthly thingy. Hey I'm a guy, I can't even think that word with out gettin' grossed out.

"Hey Nancy. It's me, Dickie" You know, the guy that may have you knocked up.

"Hi, I tried calling you earlier, but. I guess you weren't home."

"Yeah, um Nanc, look, I got some one who can help us."

"You didn't tell your parent's did you!" she says nervously. What does think I have, a death wish?

"No, but my, dad's roommate. And she said she won't tell my dad. But, she's gonna help us" I add with a smile towards her. She smiles a small smile back at me. Man, it's not fair, I wanna be thirty five too!

"Okay, and how can she help us, can she change back time?" Damn, no need to get snotty. Oh no, what if she is, and she gets mood swings, ahh! Okay, just calm down, and breathe.

"no, but, she's gonna buy a test, and then she's gonna help us figure out what to do next."

"What's next is an adoption" she says coldly. What, she can't do that! That's my kid she may be pregnant with! And I'll be damned if I let her give it away

"Adoption? Look, forget about that right now" I say quickly , I really don't want her to think like that. Bu like Liv said, just one step at a time.

"Look, can you just come over to my dad's house, we'll meet you there."

"Alright" hey. she sounds sweeter now!

"I love you Nancy"

"Love you too D, I'll see you in few." Then she hangs up. Thank god that's over with. Like she said, just take it one step at a time. One, long, difficult, extremely paralyzing with fear, step. I sigh again then turn to Olivia again, she looks real sympathetic.

"You ready to go?" I nod then get up and grab my coat and put it on and walk out with her, behind of course. I get in the passenger side of the car and she starts it up. God, I so can't wait ill I'm old enough to drive. I'll have a red mustang convertible, with Nancy in the back, kissing my neck on one side, and Olivia on the other, doing the same. Wait, you forgot about the car seat, Ohh this isn't fair!. This is so gonna ruin my entire life! Why the hell did we do it? Oh well, just calm down, maybe she isn't pregnant, maybe women are always late some times. I mean, it ain't like clock work right? I glance over at her CD collection. I got my dad a car CD player for Christmas,and he said Olivia could also use it. So she kept some Cd's in the car

"Dude no way. I didn't know you liked AC DC. Oh my God, this is an autographed case, how did you get it?" I said excitedly. Oh my God. Olivia Benson was a groupie! She laughed

"won it in a contest, but yeah. I like all the classics, Ozzy, AC DC, Sabbath." Damn, this has got to be a coincidence. See, i may act and look all innocent, but I love the classic rockers. I don't like that new 'rock they got now.

"Wow, I would kill for this" I say putting back the CD, very carefully.

"Take it" she says simply.

"What? no way. I mean, this is worth like, thousands. There's no way I could take it."

"D, really, it's okay, take it." No way, why the hell would she give this to me? Oh well, worry about that later.

"Thanks" I say taking it gently.

"You really, have like, no idea how much I love yo, er, I mean this CD. Thank you like so much." She just smiles and shrugs

"don't worry about it" she said smiling at me. God, I love that smile, I really don't understand how my dad can stand it, seeing it day after day. But anyway, we're at her apartment building, and she stops and let's me out.

"Go upstairs and wait for me okay? I"m gonna run down to the drug store and get a test okay? An if Nancy's there, just try to talk to her normally okay?" Oh yeah, normally. Hi Nanc, how are you. Oh by the way, sorry for getting you pregnant. Oh yeah, that'll go over smoothly. But for the sake of arguing, I just agree

"yeah, sure" I say, not at all convincing. She looks sad, then places her hand on mine.

"It'll be okay Dickie, we'll figure this out, the three of us."

"Wait, um, your not gonna tell my dad are you?" I asked with fear in my voice and eyes. I really don't want to imagine what he's gonna say, or yell really loudly to me if the test is positive. She just looks down, then back at me.

"No, I won't tell your father. But if it's positive, then you are going to have to." Then she drove off. I stare after her till she turns the corner. Ohh, I don't wanna tell him, I don't wanna tell anyone, but come on, you'll bite that cake when you have to. I sigh, then go to the buzzy thingy and press her apartment number.

"Um, hello?" Nancy's voice says. Oh no, she's here already.

"Um, hi Nanc, can I come up?" A second later I hear the door buzz, then I go inside, then up the elevator. Wow, never knew an elevator ride could be so short. Oh no, it stopped, okay, just breathe and calm down. Come on, off the elevator, let's go. That's one giant step for me, and one small leap for? Oh whatever. How come she had to get the door right in front of the stupid thing. Come on D, you took on Brian Kent in gym class, you can take a fifteen year old girl in an apartment. I sigh again, then go up to the door, un lock it, and step in.

Please review :) I'm thinking of making this all his POV. Your the readers, what do yall think?


	3. 3

I own no one but Nancy Catrill.

A/N Well, I have one more day of Midterms to get though, then I a free of school till January 4th. I really should be studying my Business Law mid term, but I decided to update instead :) Hope yall enjoy it. Dickie's POV again. And to SVU Lover4ever, I did mean to say Adoption, not Abortion. So, what I wrote was right, just letting you know :)

I take a deep breath then go in the apartment. Nancy's sitting there, looking really embarrassed.

"Hey" she says quietly

"hi" I mumble back. Great ice breaker, okay, now just think o something to say.

"Uh, how's it going?" oh yeah, that was real smooth D. What the hell is she going to say to that?

"Fine" I nod, great. Okay, now think of something else to say.

"Good" oh that was freaking terrific conversation. I look over at her, and she's looking around the apartment, at any where but me. Not that I blame her, I'm staring so hard at Olivia's floor, I think I'm about to burn holes in it. Wow, who knew silence could be so uncomfortable, come on Olivia. How long could it take to buy a pregnancy test? We're in New York, theres a drug store on every freaking corner! Okay, just breathe, and wait for her. Okay, waited long enough, come on Olivia! Okay, deep breath D, alright. Just think of something to say to her. Ozzy Osbourne! that's something every teenage girl wants to talk about!

"So, uh, what do you think about about Ozzy's new CD?" I say a bit over eagerly.

"I don't listen to that stuff. I hate Rock, and you know I like Rap." No I didn't, she never told me that. Great, I hate Rap, and she hates Rock. Okay, just calm down

"Oh, well it's awesome. It's actually his greatest hits. Theres this one song called 'Iron man', and theres this one part where he's like, has he lost his mind, can he see or is he blind? ."

"Dickie, I really don't care about Hozzy Mosbourne and his lame ass song! Besides, 50 Cent's 'Candy shop' is so much better" she said angrilly at me. Whoa chill out, I was just trying to break the ice.

"It's Ozzy Osbourne" I mumble, I really didn't want to argue about one of the best singers in history, against some wannabe gangster that just freaking talks though the whole song. We got bigger problems to fry

"sorry Nanc, but uh, just trying to, uh talk to you."

"Look, I really don't wanna talk right now, okay? Where the hell is Olivia?" she says angrilly Damnnnn, she is really pissed off at me, well what the hell did I do? Oh well, come on Olivia, where the hell are you? As if by cue, I hear the door unlock, and Olivia comes in with a small bag. I smile at her, and shes smiles a small smile back at me. Nancy sighs then gets off the couch and goes over to her.

"So, uh, you got the test?" Olivia nodded then pulls out a small box.

"Here" she says softly handing it to her. Nancy takes it and sighs.

"What if it's positive?" Olivia shrugs. Again with the shrugging, why doesn't she know the answer to this. She's like the perfect women, why doesn't she know this?

"Look, we're just gonna take this one step at a time okay?" she says softly. Wow, she knows everything. Nancy nodded

"whatever, so, uh, wheres the bathroom?" she said like she was in a hurry. Wow, since when did she get all snobby. Olivia pointed to a door on the left. Nancy went to the door, opened it then closed it. Wow, why is she in such a bad mood? Oh well. Olivia sighs then turned to me.

"You okay?" she says softly, I shrug.

"I don't know, I mean. What if it's positive? My entire life could be ruined, I'm gonna have to drop out of school, I'm gonna have to ditch my friends for my child" well, if I had any, I would need to ditch them, but you get the point. See, I'm not exactly one of the greatest looking boys in the school, or the coolest, or the populist. Aww hell let's face it I'm the nerd of the school, but I got the head cheer leader to fall in love with me, so that's gotta mean something. But anyway, if I did have friends I'd have to ditch them. I sigh then flop down on her couch

"in the word's of the great AC DC, I'm on the high way to hell" I said moping. She sighed then comes over and sits next to me, and I'm too depressed to notice that she has a small V neck, and it lowers just slightly when she sits down.

"Well D, you also forgot what that song was about. They wanted to go down that way. Who knows, maybe this is a good thing." Oh great, how is me being a fifteen year old father gonna be a good thing?

"But, she said, that she may give it up for adoption. She can't do that if she doesn't have the father's consent right?" Olivia sighed

"Right, but if that's the best decision then maybe you two should do." What? How could Olivia say this to me? She really can't think that giving the baby away to some total stranger would be good? I shock my head.

"No it isn't, I'm not going to let her give it away." I learned something very important right then, never say your not going to let a girl or women do something in front of Olivia. Thats a veryyyyy bad idea.

"Wait, your not going to LET her? Dickie, you can't control what she does" she said a little bit angrilly. Wow, sheesh I'm sorry, but I really don't want Nancy to give up our child.

"I'm sorry Olivia, but, I'm just, I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"D, it's okay, just listen, it'll be okay, I mean, I'm sure your parents are gonna be supportive." Oh yeah, sure, I mean, why wouldn't he be happy that I had pre marital sex and I may be a father.

"Um Olivia, my dad's gonna kill me."

"No he won't, I mean sure he'll be upset, but he won't kill you." Um, do you even know how my father is?

"Yeah he will, it's gonna be so bad. Maybe I can just not tell him."

"No D, you have got to tell him."

"But I don't want to" I say whiningly. I know I sound whiny, but I really don't wanna tell my dad. He'll be really, really pissed off.

"D, you don't even know if she's pregnant or not." True, she could just be late. See, you may be worrying about nothing. Just then Nancy came out of the bath room with the test, she set it down on the counter then came over to the couch, and I ignored her.

"So, what do we do now?" she said sitting down on it.

"We wait for five minutes, then, we check it" Olivia said looking at the empty box. Oh great, more waiting, okay, you can do it. Just, um, sing or something. And ignore Nancy, who's looking down at the floor.

"So, uh, I'm gonna go get some, um, coffee,in the kitchen, witch isn't here" Olivia said getting up and going to the other room. Great, why leave me alone with her? She has to know that It's uncomfortable to be alone with her. Great, okay, think of something to say. Yeah, no way at all. Is this how it's gonna be the rest of our relationship, just us not talking to each other? Many years of being forced to watch Roseanne with mom, Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie taught me to apologize to a girl, even if it's not my fault. So, hope it work's.

"Hey Nancy, I'm really sorry about this. I should have been smarter." Hey, that wasn't that bad, now I just wait till she takes me back, then we kiss and make up. What do you know, that show did teach me something. She turns to me, uh oh, why does she looked pissed.

"Look D, just leave me alone right now, I'm really not in the mood for some lame apology, so save it okay?" Whoa, what the hell is her problem ,I apologized, she should be thanking me and telling me that she forgives me! I hate that stupid show! Come to think of it, Roseanne never did forgive Dan. Well she would, but after a whole half hour of arguing.

"Okay, I just thought that-"

"you know what D, I'm not in the mood to talk to you either, so just please, shut up!" she said angrilly at me. Well not really angry, but like when I'm doing some thing important, then om asks me to clean my room. What's that word? exasperated! Why the hell is she so mad at me? Just then, I hear the timer beep. Oh no, it's time! Olivia comes out of the kitchen and sighs.

"You ready?" she says softly. No, but we should just get this over with.

"Yeah. let's do it" Nancy says getting up off the couch. Okay stand up, it'll be okay, just get up and go look. Okay, good, walk to the counter, almost there. Great you made it, okay, now let's uh, turn to Olivia for help.

"Who do you want to look at it?" Olivia asks softly. Wow, I can't believe she's so, nice and stuff. If only I was older, or she was younger. This so isn't fair, I so could have been a child of the eighties!

"I don't care, I just want this over with" Nancy says a little bored.

'D, do you wanna look?" she said turning to me. Great, okay D, come on be a man,just say yes.

"Um, sure." I take a deep breath then go over to the counter. What if it's positive, what if my life is ruined, what am I gonna do? Oh no, don't you dare cry in front of Nancy or Olivia, don't you freaking dare! Oh god, I can't breathe. Just calm down D! okay, breathe in, out, in out. Good ,okay, now look at the test. I look at it, and I get wide eyes then turn to Olivia

'Well, whats it say?" Olivia says eagerly. I look at the test just to be sure, and I feel another lump in my throat as I turn to Nancy, still in a little bit of shock.

"We, we're gonna be parents."

Pleaseee review, I'm skipping out of valuable study


	4. 4

I own no one but Nancy Catrill

A/N Well, I got 74 out of 100 questions right on my Business law mid term. So Apparently, updating didn't hurt my grade that bad :)

Oh no, it's positive! no, it's gotta be wrong, it's just gotta be! Okay, calm down, and take deep breaths! Oh god she's pregnant! Oh my God this is not good!" I turn to Nancy, who looks really shocked, hey, what do you know, we do have something in common.

"What? No, I can't be pregnant! Oh no, oh my God, I can't go to prom if I'm seven months pregnant!" she yells loudly. What? We're gonna have a baby, and she's worried about going to prom? Well way to have your priorities straightened out. Olivia ran a hand though her hair and looks at me.

"Um, congratulations, I'm, uh, happy for you" she says in a little bit of shock. Nancy turns to her and scoffs

"your happy? How the hell can you be happy for us? I'm seventeen years old, I can't be a mother!" Wait a second hold the phone, something ain't right

"your seventeen, I thought you were fifteen?" she shrugged. Again with the freaking shrugging!

"I failed a lot." Oh great, well add a cherry to the top of the sundae! I'm gonna be sixteen in December, and she's gonna be eighteen in a month! Well this is perfect, not only will my dad find out I'm dating an eighteen year old, but I also got her pregnant! Oh no, my dad, how am I gonna tell him?

"Um, Liv how the hell am I gonna tell my dad?"

'I, I really don't know Dickie. Your just gonna have to say it to him I guess." Oh no, I'm gonna be a dad, that's imposable. The test has got to be wrong, it's just gotta be!

"Um, those tests aren't always right right? I mean, its possible that it could be wrong right?"

"I don't know D" she said shaking her head and looking at the box.

"It says it's 99.9 percent accurate and it can tell at it's earliest time." Nooo, oh god no. oh man, I gotta sit down, I think I'm gonna be sick.

"I uh, I need to sit down" I said as I stumbled over to the couch and collapsed on it. Nancy ran a worried hand though her shoulder length red hair

"I can't believe this. This is all your fault D" she said angrilly turning to me. Oh hell to the no! it's her fault also, and I sure as hell ain't gonna take the blame for this. I sit up and give her a wide eyed expression.

"How is this all my fault? Your the one that wanted to!" Nancy scoffed

"okay, and what, I forced you to get it up?" she said angrilly. Well duh! I sure as hell didn't want to do it yet.

"Yeah, I mean I was perfectly fine with waiting! But you, oh Noooo. You wanted to do it right there" I said angrilly at her. I never yelled at any girl before, but she was making me really mad. I mean I'll take responsibility what I did, but I sure as hell ain't gonna be blamed for it all. She rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air

"well yeah, you know what Dickie, not every person is raised with a freaking sex cop as a parent!"

"and what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I say crossing my arms.

"It means that you were a virgin when we did it and you were afraid because of what your father probably told you" she said smugly. Wait a second, so now is she blaming me or my dad? Cause if she's blaming my dad, I'm gonna be mad.

"What my father told me is that I should wait until the right girl!" and till I"m married, but I really didn't want her to know that.

'And I THOUGHT I did." Ha, that'll sting her

"oh my god, sex is not about love you nerd! It's about having fun! But obviously, you never did, Mr fifteen minutes!"

"You jerk! You promised you would never tell anyone about it! And how was I supposed to know I had to go longer?"

"Okay, I think that's my cue to leave." Olivia said a little bit uncomfortably getting up from the kitchen chair she was sitting at. Great, now the only adult that is helping us is going to go.

"Wait Olivia, don't go, I need your help" I say pleadingly.

'That's right, ask your dad's partner for help, I'm sure she won't tell your dad" Nancy said sarcastically. I turned and glared at her, she can mock me, she can mock my skills, but when she starts bashing Olivia. Thats where I draw the line!

"She won't, we can trust her. She's not gonna tell my dad that your-"

"tell me what?" dad said walking in, Oh no! we were so busy arguing, we didn't hear him walk in. Okay, deep breath, in out, good, that's it, relax. Oh my God I'm gonna die! Some one help!

"I'm gonna get going" Nancy said nervously going over to the door.

"Wait, do you wanna stay for dinner?" my dad asks as she gets her two hundred dollar coat, that I helped pay for! And since when does dad ask my girlfriend to stay for dinner. He usually makes my sister's boyfriends leave as soon as he can. Great, the one kid he trusts gets in the most trouble.

"No I'm good, I gotta get going anyway. I got a lot of stuff I gotta do. I"ll see you around Mr Stabler." She head's out the door then closes it behind her.

"Hmm, wonder what was the matter with her?" he says taking off his coat and putting it on a hook next to the door. I look at Olivia with pleading eyes and she nods then goes over to him

"hey El, what are you doing home so soon?" she asks trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. Hmm, not that bad of an actress.

"Cragen gave me the rest of the day off. I got all my paper work, and your's like you asked me too, done" he said giving her a fake glare.

"Well thanks El, but uh, you got to g-"

'wait a second. Dickie what are you doing here? I thought you didn't get home till three thirty, and it's only three And I thought I was picking you up later?" he says giving me a confused look. OH no, oh my god. Okay, look, just lie. You can do it, justs a simple lie.

"School ended early" es, just keep it that simple.

"A pipe burst and they had to evacuate." No, why did I do that? It was nice and simple, with no questions added.

"Really, then why isn't Lizzie here?" he said going past me to get to the fridge. I block the counter so that he can't see the test, and I see Olivia quietly put the test box inside an empty vase. Now, about the question, this is simple, just tell him the truth.

"She was going to a friends house after school, Kathleen got practice till seven then going to a friends house, and /Maureen's in college." Yes, got all the basics covered. Let him see if he can get any questions from that.

"Wait, if the pipe's burst, then why does Kathleen have cheer leading practice?" he said taking a drink from the can of coke. Oh no, okay, calm down, breathe in, and out. HO god what do I say, just think of something any thing.

"Uh, the squad has it's own water supply?" I say hopefully convincing, but not at all. Dad nodded then rolled his eyes.

"Okay, sure, just tell me the truth D, why are you home early?" Ahh, he's interrogating me! OH god, okay, calm down, calm down. Think of something to say, oh man I can't. Oh this is the end of my life as I know it!

"El come on. I mean as much as you hate to admit it, you also skipped school at least once in your life, and he just skipped like an half hour. SO, is it really that big a deal?" Olivia said to him. Yes! thank god for lieing! and for Olivia to think on her feet too. God I love her. My dad sighed, let's see if her bought it

"okay okay, as long as it won't happen again okay?" he said looking at me. Yes! he bought it

"okay, thanks for not flipping out." He nodded then went in his bedroom, witch is actuarially Olivia's spare bedroom and closed the door. I ran over to Olivia

"what am I gonna do? I mean, I can not take pressure well, at all. What if he asks , what will I say, what if-"

"D" Olivia whispered interrupting me

"it'll be okay, I promise. Now just calm down, and don't say anything, do you under stand?" I shake my head yes and sigh. This is gonna be so tough, I mean it, I can not lie to anybody, and I totally am bad under pressure. That lie I just told about the pipe's bursting, that took all my strength to not twitch, or any other thing that reveled that I'm lieing. My dad came out of his room, with a old NYPD t shirt and a pair of jeans

"hey, since it's just us three, do you two want to get some pizza and rent some movie's for dinner?" Pizza and movies hell yeah!

"yeah, but it's only three a clock now, so, do we really need to order it yet?" my dad shrugged

"last Friday when I ordered at Tony's, it took four hours because it was so busy. Does any one know where the phone book is? Ahh, never mind, its on the counter." What? oh no, okay, not good. Just get it for him, and he won't have to know. I turn around and look for it, but I can't see it. Grr, don't you hate how parents can see something when you can't.

'Um, I don;t think it's on the counter dad" I said taking the test and quickly hiding it behind my back.

"Yeah it's in one of the drawers. I'll get it " he said coming up to the counter. I move out of the way, with the test still behind my back and move away from him.

"Ahh got it" he said pulling out a thick yellow book. Great, now just dial it and then I'll figure out what to do next. He flips though the book then sighs

"great, some one tore it out, do you know the number Dickie?" he says looking towards me, and the counter. Oh no, okay, not good.

"Um, no I don't uh why don't you dial another number?" He looks at me a little wield, oh no, why is he doing that?

"Dickie, what's behind your back?" Oh no, okay, just calm down and breathe

"um, nothing. Wh, why would I have something behind my back?" I say completely nervously, oh god he's gonna find out.

"Because your hiding some thing behind your back, what is it?" he said trying to see the test in my hands. Ahh shit! where can I get rid of this thing?

"noth, nothing dad, god why are you grilling me so hard?" I say nervously. Wait, the back pocket! I can just slip it in my pocket! Oh D you are a genius!

"I'm not grilling you, I just wanna know what's behind your back?" Just ignore him, and slip it in your pocket. Oh no, oh my god, it fell. I heard it clatter on the floor then my dad looked down at it.

"What's that?" he said going up to it

"Um, nothing" I say hurriedly trying to pick up the test, but my dad got it first. Oh God, I'm dead, I'm so dead. Hell I"m dead, buried, and in heaven! He took one look at it, then I saw his eyes got wide. Then he looked past me and at Olivia.

"Um Liv, is there, uh, something you wanna tell me?" he said in shock. Wait a second, why would he ask Olivia about a pregnancy test? Oh my God, did they have sex! Oh my god they did! Alright go dad, you got it going on! Oh wait, I still have to explain why I was holding it, maybe he won't ask me. Olivia shrugged

"no, actually, that isn't mine." Oh no, why couldn't she cover for me! Okay, this one way relationship is over! Well not really, I still think she's damn fine!

"Well then who's is it?" he turned to me

"Dickie, why were you holding a positive pregnancy test behind your back?" he said confused. Oh my god! oh no, I'm dead! Okay, just calmly tell him that you don't know who's it is.

"I, uh, I really don't know, I mean its uh, well it's just kinda um" oh yeah that was convincing. My dad started towards me with his arm's crossed and a small glare on his face.

"Dickie, tell me why you have a pregnancy test, tell me now" he said angrilly. Okay, just lie. Oh my god, don't cry, don't cry. Oh please, I'm completely screwed!

"I'm sorry! it wasn't my fault!" I cry out loudly. I see Olivia run a hand though her hair and glance at me then my dad nervously, who just looked confused.

"What wasn't your fault, Dickie what's going on?" I sniff, no use turning back now. Well, at least I won't die a virgin

"that I, that I. That I got her pregnant!"

What will Elliot do when he finds out? Review and see, the more reviews, the more I'll write:)


	5. 5

I own no one but Nancy Catrill.

A/N Dickie's POV again. And to PhoenixInAshes, the cutoff for statutory rape in NY is eighteen, so no, Dickie wasn't raped by Nancy. This chapter is for every teen that had a fight with there parent's and had the ball's to tell them that they were wrong and what was really going down. I salute u all :)

Oh god, I told him. Oh my god, oh my god, okay I'm screwed. Wait, why is he smiling, oh god he must smile before he kills someone. I look at Olivia who is looking at dad with a confused look.

"I get it, it's a joke right? wow, you got me good Dickie. I mean, saying you got some girl pregnant. Wow, that's a good one, but Halloween is in two week's." Wait a second, he think it's a joke, well I have pulled a few jokes in my day, but I have never gone as far as this. He looked at me, then at Olivia, then when he saw that neither of us had a smile on, his faltered.

"wh, why aren't you two laughing ? It, it's a good joke. I mean, it isn't like, serious or anything right?Th, this is a joke right?" he said his smile completely gone now. Oh my god, I'm dead. Maybe if I start running now, I can get to Jersey city in at least, ten hours. His eyes got wide then he turned to me in shock.

"Dickie, this is a joke right, I mean, you really didn't get a girl pregnant right?" When I didn't smile, his eye's got wider. Wow, never knew someone's mouth could drop that low.

"Your, not joking. Yo, you really got a girl pregnant?" Oh god here it comes, I'm dead.

"Yes , but I didn't mea-"

"What in the hell were you thinking?" he said angrilly interrupting me. Ahh, okay, just keep your hand's out of your pockets, and in fist's.

"Wel, I uh, well, it's um"

"seriously, why the hell would you get a girl pregnant? Di, did you even think when you were doing it, did you use protection?" he said half in shock and half in anger. Well, he's getting less angry I think.

"No, but I thought I was being careful" I say softly.

"You THOUGHT you were being careful? You thought? Obviously you weren't thinking at all! Why would you do this? Huh, why the fuck would you get her pregnant!" Wow, I don't think I ever heard him that mad before, look, just explain to him that you didn't mean it.

"I didn't mean to get her pregnant, It just, happened." He ran a hand angrilly though his short hair, then glared at me.

"Well it did happen, you know, I can't believe you would be this stupid, seriously, what would make you do something this idiotic!" Wait, did he just call me a idiot?

"Well dad, I just"

"you just what, what you did was you didn't think! I swear to god, why the hell would you be that stupid!" he yelled at me. Well come on it's just yelling I can handle it. Oh no, I see his gun, oh shit! Um, Olivia if it's possible, help me! Hmm, must have read my mind.

"Elliot look" Olivia said softly going up to him.

"He made a mistake, don't be angry with him." Elliot scoffed then turned to her

"a mistake, a mistake! Olivia, getting a girl pregnant is not a mistake, it's a catastrophe! And why the hell didn't you tell me!" he yelled at her. Whoa, why is he getting all mad at her? it's not her fault. She crossed her arm's kind of angrily. Whoa, note to self, never yell at Olivia.

"Excuse me? I didn't tell you because I just found out an hour ago, and I knew you would be angry at him." He ran a hand though his hair and then turned and glared at me, oh man, I'm screwedddd majorly!

"Get out" he said coming up to me

"wh, what?" I say shocked. He's never been that mad at me.

"I said get out, I don't wanna see you anymore" he said going to the door and opening it.

"Whoa wait Elliot, you can't throw him out, this is my house" Olivia said coming over to me.

"Well he's my son, and I want him out of here now!" Alright, this has gotten to far, I am not gonna be thrown out of my dad's partner's house.

"Wait dad, it wasn't my fault, I mean you had a kid when you were young, so why is it that big a deal?" Oh shit, bad idea, veryyyyy bad idea.

"Excuse me, what the hell did you just say to me?" he said in an angry whisper coming up to me. Oh crap, back up, back up.

"Well I mean, you and mom had Maureen when you were in high school, so why is that so different then what me and Nancy did?"

"Because I wasn't some immature fifteen year old boy, I was an eighteen year old about to graduate high school! And what are you saying, are you planning to marry her?" Wait a second, hold the phone, uno momento perfaver. Who said anything about marriage?

"Um dad, I ain't planning on marrying her. I mean, I like her, and I love that we're a couple, but I'm not , well, I love her, but I'm not in love with her." Hey, what I just said sounded really familiar to what my dad told me when him and my mom were gettin a divorce.

"So what the hell are you planning on doing? Cause I sure as hell am not gonna raise it for you, and neither is your mother. So what do you plan on doing? Do you plan on just leaving her with it?" he said angrilly. Okay, now I'm getting mad, wh the hell is he so pissed off at me? it's not like I meant for this to happen

"I'm not asking you to raise it, hell you didn't even raise us!" I yelled at him.

"Dickie!" Olivia said in half anger half shock. Oh shit, okay, if saying that it was okay because he had Maureen when he was young was bad, this is like two hundred times worse. Oh shit, he looks really pissed when he glares, and has his hands in a fist.

'I was at work all the time, you know that, and that does not give you an excuse for being an idiot!" I never said it was an excuse, god why doesn't he ever listen to me!

"I never said it was an excuse! b And so what if you work all the time, do YOU think that's an excuse for never seeing us, or for driving mom away!" I yell at him. I know I'm probably gonna get bitch slapped for this, but I really don't care, I knew what happened, I was the one that had to listen night after night about him working to much, and then e blamed it on mom for cheating on him, it was his fault she did.

"I did not drive your mother away, I loved her, and how dare you talk to me like that!" he yelled loudly. I glanced over at Olivia, who looks like she's trying to decide who to take side's with. Me, or her 'non boyfriend' partner and room mate, hopefully it's me, cause I don't know how longer I can keep it up.

"I'll say whatever the hell I want, cause you were never there when we were growing up, you were always at work. Then you go and bitch at mom for being in love with another guy? Well no fucking wonder, you were never home. And you never loved her, the only reason you married her was because grandpa made you, so don't start on that shit about how you loved her or how you loved any of us, because I know you don't! You only think about yourself and you god damn job! So maybe I knocked her up because maybe I'll have a man that'll actually love me!" Holy, god damn, shit. I think that was the longest I ever yelled, at anybody, but it was all true. I know he didn't love us, all he cared about was his stupid job, and Olivia, but let' s not start tat right now. He came up to my face and opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"I always loved you and your sister's, always. And I went to my job to make this damn world safer for you. The only reason I work so damn hard and long is because of you. So don't ever say that I don't love you, do you understand me?" he said getting a little bit chocked up. Oh no, don't cry, damn it! Why the hell did I have to say that he didn't love us.

"Da, dad, I'm sorry" I say softly getting tear's in my eye's also. He just shook his head

'whatever, I just, need to get away from you right now" he said going to the door and shutting it behind him. Olivia looked at me in what looked like disappointment, the shook her head,

"I really don't believe you, you know that he love's you, why did you have to say that to him?" she said softly, but I hear the disappointment in her words. Oh great, now I got Olivia mad at me too, and I think I'm gonna cry. This day sucks!

"I, I don't know" and I really didn't know why I said he didn't love us, even I thought about it, it sounded stupid. Oh man, this day really sucks! Olivia shock her head then went to the door then turned back towards me

"are you okay?" she said softly. Um, no, I just told my father I hated him, well not really, but good as. But I knew she wanted to go see how he was doing and she wanted to talk to him more then me right now.

"Yeah, I, I'm okay." She nod's, gives me a fake smile, then goes out the door and closes it behinds her. I sigh then flop down on her couch and sigh again. I think I sigh to much, but oh well. My dad hates me, my crush for six years is disappointed in me, and my girlfriend is becoming a bitch. This day really, really sucks.

Please review

A/N Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year and I hope that all your Holiday's are terrific. And may the 2006 SVU episodes live up to the 2005 episodes. And as tiny Tim observed, God Bless us, everyone. Happy Holiday's :)


	6. 6

I own no one but Nancy Catrill

A/N This is Elliot's POV, and there's a tiny bit of an EO romance. Deals with Abortion issues

I can't believe him, Dickie, my only son, the one I trusted the most, got a girl pregnant. Why did he do it? he knew what could of happened if he didn't use protection, I gave him the talk when he turned twelve, he should still have it memorized. Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick. My son, a father, me a grand father. I'm only forty one years old, that's not right. I sigh then slide down the wall next to the elevator. I don't know if I should go apologize to him, or go yell at him some more. I knew he didn't mean it, just like me and Kathy didn't mean it when we had Maureen, but we were both eighteen and responsible. Well, more responsible then he is. I sigh again, and out my head in my lap. I hear Olivia's door open, and don't even bother looking up, I know who it is.

"Elliot" Olivia said softly. See, I told you I know who it was.

"What do you want Liv?" I say trying to be annoyed by her, but I'm not. I just want to be left alone now, but I know she won't let me.

"I just want to see how your doing, I mean. That was a really big bomb shell he dropped on you" she says softly. Well yeah it was, but I really don't want to talk about it

"I can deal with it." Oh bull shit you can Stabler, you can't deal with this alone, you need to talk to someone about this.

"No you can't. El, you need to talk to someone about this." Wow, I think we've been partners so long she can read my mind. Now just tell her that you need help and how you don't want your son to deal with not having a child hood like I never did, and how your scared for him that he's not gonna be able to do any of the things that he's gonna want to do when he gets older. But of course, I say the wrong thing

"Liv just leave me alone." But I known her way to long for her to listen to me

"Elliot, you just find out your fifteen year old son got a girl pregnant, that can't be easy on you, or him" she adds with a sort of disapproving sound in her voice. Great, now she's lecturing me on how not to talk to my kids. I turn to look a her, and she looks in the middle of wanting to hug me and tell me everything will be okay, and kicking my ass for yelling at him like that.

"Olivia you just don't get it. I mean, he isn't gonna be able to go to college now, or do anything he wants to do, because he sure as hell is not gonna put all of the responsibility on the mother." And he isn't either. As soon as Kathy had Maureen I went right into the Army, and I left her for two years on her own, and I refuse to have him not take on his responsibility. Olivia sighed then looked down, then back at me

"I don't know what to tell you, but just hope for the best. I mean, who knows maybe it'll all work out in the end. Or maybe you won't have to worry about it t all." Wait a second, what is she talking about?

"what do you mean?"

"Nancy said that she might get an abortion." What! no one is going to kill my grandchild.

"Murder is a sin, she can't do that." Olivia rolled her eyes secretly, or trying to be secret.

"Elliot, maybe it's for the best. I mean, it'll get rid of the problem, and things can go back to the way they were before it all happened.

"What if your mother had gotten an abortion with you? Would that have been for the best? Maybe she wouldn't have been such a drunk" Oh shit, bad move Stabler, bad move. I didn't mean that, it just came out

"that was low Elliot" she said half angrilly and half sad.

"Olivia I didn't mean it, but I'm just I don't know. I didn't want my son, or any of my children to be like me. But now, I guess it's gonna happen anyway, why did he have to get her pregnant? Why couldn't he wait ill he was married?" Oh yeah, like that's ever gonna happen. As much as I want my children to not have premarital sex, it's not gonna happen.

"Elliot, it's not your fault. He made a mistake, he's a teenager, it's gonna happen. However he was raised" I didn't say it was my fault, well, yeah it kinda is.

"Are you sure Liv, I mean, if I had been around more when he was growing up, maybe I could have you know, taught him more, been around for him to talk to. Maybe it is my fault"

"no it's not El, he made a mistake, it was no ones fault. Yeah maybe he should of have worn a condom, but it was an accident, no one planned for it to happen. You can't blame yourself for everything your kids do, as hard as it is to believe, this was not your fault" she says with a small smile.

"I just" I paused for a moment trying to think of the right thing to say

"I don't want him to give up his life for his child."

"Did you? I mean look at you, you have four wonderful children, maybe a grandchild on the way, and a job that protects them. Maybe, maybe this is a good thing." Wow, never realized Olivia was that smart. She's right too, I mean, now that I think about it, I don't know what I would have done if me and Kathy never had sex and had Maureen. Then, we probably would never have gotten married, and Kathleen and Lizzie and Dickie never would have came, so maybe it was a good thing.

"Yeah, your right Liv, maybe this is a good thing. But no way is that kid gonna be calling me grandpa, that's just too wrong." She rolls her eyes and smiles a small smile again, then looks at me.

"I think you need to apologize to someone" and shes right, I'm still kid of angry at him, but I guess he deserves more then what I got, yelling. Plus, this is more hard on him then it is for me. I nod, then look over at her, then, I have no clue what made me do what I did next, I leaned over and kissed her. Not a big giant passionate, oh my god kiss. But just a gentle one on the lips. I released it and looked at Olivia, who just looked in kind of in shock.

'Thanks Liv"

"yo, your, um. Your welcome" she says trying to realize what I just did. I stand up and walk to her door, then turn back towards her.

"You wanna come in?"

"I'm good" she says still in a little bit of shock" Wow, I must be a really good kisser. I smile at her before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

Please review, and no, it isn't gonna turn into a main plot EO romance story


	7. 7

I own no one but Nancy Catrill. Dickie's POV

A/N to Anonymous, your right, I did say adoption, but my friend spell checked it, and since my computer was being a jerk and not letting me upload things, I had her do it, and she decided to change my story around. Don't worry, I meant adoption.

Wow, who knew everything could be so screwed up in one day. I mean think about it, my girlfriends pregnant and acting like a total bitch, Olivia's disappointed in me, my dad thinks I hate him, and he called me an idiot. This day blows. I sigh as I sit on Olivia's couch. I don't know if I should be angry at my dad for flipping out on me for something that he also did, or sad because I told him that he didn't love us, when I know thats not true. I look over at Olivia's picture and pick on up. It's a picture of my dad and her smiling and having fun. I always wanted my relationship to be like theres. Oh yeah, I know there dating. They say there only friends, but I know thats bull, but anyway. I wanted me and Nancy to be happy and smiling, like them. But I guess that ain't ever gonna happen, not with the way shes been acting. Plus, her parents never would have allowed it. See, her parents are these really stuck up, really Really rich people. Do you know they don't allow Nancy to like, spend less then fifty dollars on a shirt, and one hundred dollars on a pair of jeans? They have money, and they flaunt it! They hate people who can't measure up to Bill Gates. Witch, with my mom being a housewife, and my dad a under paid detective, is definitely at the bottom of the food chain. Why they don't send her to private school, I don't know. Also, they think there daughter is a perfect angel who follows every rule in the book. Ha! bull shit, I think the president is more trustworthy then her. Nancy has done drugs, gotten plastered at party's, and cheated on more homework and tests then I can count! But around her parents, she acts all sweet and innocent. I guess I feel sorry for her, her parents aren't at all strict, but there distant, more distant then my dad. Now thats saying something. Speaking of my dad, I wonder if he's chilled out enough for me to only be grounded for half of the rest of my life. I sigh again, then the door knob turns, oh shit, ahh, I'm dead, I'm screwed, I'm fu- Wait a second, why does he look calm, and not lunging for my throat?

"Hey" he said softly. Well, don't just sit there, tell him hey.

"Hey" wow, that was easy. Wait a sec, wheres Olivia?

"Um, wheres Olivia?" he shrugged.

"She wanted to give us some time to talk" but I saw a small, sly smile on him. Wonder whats up with that?

"So uh, you wanna sit down?" I said motioning to the couch where I was sitting, without any protection against him.

"Yeah" he said coming over to me. He sat down on the couch, and we were both silent. Wow, okay, I have decided that silence is very uncomfortable. Well, he's the one that wanted to talk, so he should start first.

"So, your going to be a dad." Very observant

"yeah, look I'm really sorry-" but he interrupted me.

"It's okay Dickie, I'm sorry about yelling at you. I just, got really angry and wasn't thinking." Well, duh, I mean you just called me an idiot. Obviously you weren't thinking

"It's okay, I just. I'm sorry about this. I swear I didn't mean it, it just sorta happened."

"I know, good god do I know. But, Dickie, your going to be a father, that is a huge responsibility. Are you sure your ready for it?" No, but what chance do I have.

"No, but I might not have to worry about it. Nancy says she might give it up for adoption. She can't do that can she? She needs the fathers permission right?"

"Yes, but Dickie, maybe its the best solution. I mean, you won't have to worry about it." What? My own father is telling me to give up my child to some stranger? What the hell is wrong with him?

"no it wouldn't. This is my child inside her, and I'm not gonna let her give it up."

"Dickie" he said sighing

"have you thought about this at all? Your fifteen years old, what about your future, your education, your life after graduation? Do you know how much this is gonna change your life?" Damn it! why do parents always have to make a point?

"Well, I figured I'd stay in school, and watch the kid after school."

"And what about money? Hmm, how are you going to support a child? How are you gonna handle school, a job, and a child?" Damn it! Why does he have to make such a big deal out of this!

"Dad you forgot, Nancy is also gonna be with it. Okay, I'm not gonna raise the kid by myself."

"and your gonna leave Nancy to raise it by herself? No, thats not gonna happen."

"I never said I was gonna, but your acting like I'm the only one involved in this, when Nancy is also gonna have to get a job too." And I'm right. Nancy is gonna be helping me with child too. My dad sighed then put his head down then looked back at me.

"By the sounds of it, I don't think Nancy wants to have it. Or have anything to do with it." What? how could he say that, of course she wants to spend time with our child, she's a women, she has that motherly instinct or something.

"She's gonna want to raise it, why wouldn't she want to raise her own child?"

"Because, maybe she didn't plan on this, and she didn't want it to interfere in her life. And to be honest, I don't want it to interfere in your life either.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait? It? your calling my future child, your future grand child 'it'? And I got news for you,'it' isn't gonna be an interference in anything, okay? So why don't you just chill out. It's not like I'm gonna drop out of school or anything okay? Why is it such a big deal?" Holy shit, I think I just started WW3, I'm in deep shit.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal? Dickie, you created a child and your telling me its not a big deal?" He yelled at me.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be there for it, and so is Nancy, your acting like I'm just gonna throw them both away and I'm not." And I'm not going to either. I'm gonna be there for Nancy and for my child as long as I live. My dad sighed then looked over at me.

"I know your going to be there for her and your child, and thats what worries me. Dickie, your giving up your child hood for tis, and I know what that feels like, and I know how hard it is to realize that your going to be taking care of someone for the rest of your life, and your gonna have a child when you want to do other things with your life, and it's gonna be tough and painful. Okay? I know what your going to be going though. At first you think that it'll be fine and that you can handle everything right? Well it's not going to be like that. You are going to have a huge responsibility to take care of."

"I know that, I just, I don't know, i mean, maybe this is a good thing, I I mean look at you, you have four wonderful children, maybe a grandchild on the way, and a job that protects us. So, maybe this is a good thing."

"My dad shock his head then smiled a small smile

"did you and Olivia plan on what you were gonna say to me before hand or something?" No, but I'm a great eavesdropper and I heard what you two said and I know that thats the thing that Olivia said to calm you down. My dad sighed again then looked up at me

"how are you gonna tell your mother?" Hey what do you know, it worked, and it got him to change subjects, go me Olivia!

"Well, I was thinking something around the lines of, mom, dad has something to talk to you. Then I run out of the house to join the Witness Protection Program."

"No, Dickie your gonna have to be the one to tell her. You told me, why is your mother so much worse." Wellll duh, shes like mom, you don't make mom mad.

"Um dad, you do realize who I'm talking about right? Mom, the female, the one that I live with every day of the week. You I only see on weekends, her, I gotta spend there like 24 five. Please don't make me tell her."

"No, like I said, your gonna have to take responsibility, and that includes telling your mother." Nooo, did he just hear anything I said? When momma ain't happy, ain't no one happy, and this will definitely not make her happy.

"But dad" I whine

"I don't wanna, shes gonna get like really angry and stuff." He sighed then rolled his eyes.

"How about this, you tell her, but I'll be there when you tell her okay?" Well, thats a little better. At least I'll be able to see my dad one last time before mom claws my eyes out.

"Fine fine, can I do it on Sunday though? I want to enjoy my last free weekend." He nods

"fine, we'll do it on Sunday night okay?" I nod

"Hey um, sorry about, you know, saying that you don't care about us and stuff." Whew, got that off my chest.

'Don't worry about it. But, if you ever say something like that again, your grounded." I nod again. Wait a second, he didn't say anything about me being grounded for this! Yay, I got off free! Yay me, oh yeah, go D man, go D man! I wanna start doing a small dance, but I know that he'll probably just think I'm crazy, and that won't go over that well.

"So, you still wanna order some pizza and rent some movies?" Yay! not being grounded and having pizza and movies rocks!

"Yeah, shouldn't we call Olivia in though." I see him get a smug smile again, what is up with that.

"Yeah, you order the pizza, I'll tell her it's safe to some in." Wow, that didn't go as half bad as I thought it was gonna go. Well, part ones over, now the harder part, telling mom. Cue dramatic violins. Well, at least I get pizza for one of my last meals.

I know not much of a Cliff hanger, but I promise the next one will be better. Pleaseee review. The more reviews, the faster I'll update :)


	8. 8

I own no one but the people I make up. Dickie's POV

A/N Has references from the movie 'Saw' And A little spoiler from the movie.

8:30 PM

I sat there on Olivia's chair with a slice of pepperoni pizza, a Mt Dew, and a few chicken wing's staring with wide eyes at her TV screen. Olivia convinced my dad not to mention anything about this afternoon to me, and he didn't. He just talked to me like he was almost afraid to say something to me, like I would just like flip out if he did. But I was thankful for there 'non romantic' relationship that she could calm him down, plus she got him to rent Saw, and I love her for that!

"Um D, why are we watching this?" she said watching the fat ugly dude climb though the barb wire.

"It teaches valuable life lesson" I say not being able to turn away from the movie.

"And what's that? If your being held hostage by a maniac don't smoke?" dad said trying to decide if he should turn it off or not.

"Come on it's just a movie, it's not like I'm gonna flip out and start killing people." I saw my dad and Olivia give each other quick glances then returned back to the film. This really hot blond chick just started to dig though this guy's intestines when the door bell rang. Olivia got up and went to answer it as the hot blond threw off the bear trap on her head. I looked over to see who it was and my eyes got wide.

"Oh shit" I said quietly as Nancy's dad, Maximus Catrill (if that ain't a snooty sounding name I don't know what it) stood there looking really angry.

"Where is he?" he said angrilly to Olivia.

"Who are you looking for?" she said crossing her arms in front of her. Apparently she never had some rich pissed off dude show up on her door step demanding to see someone. I quietly get up, hoping that he won't see me, but like every thing else, it didn't go my way. He spotted me

"you!" he said angrilly pushing Olivia out of the way hard and coming in her house. Well that was a dumb move, especially with my dad sitting right there on the couch. He stood up angrilly and stood in the way of him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" my dad said angrilly.

"You don't just come show up on a doorstep, demand to see someone, push an NYPD detective!" he added raising his voice at the end

"out of the way, then come barging into her house! Your lucky if I don't arrest you for this!" Wow, I think my dad's even more mad at Max then he was at me.

"Your an officer of the law? good arrest that bastard right there!" he said angrilly pointing at me. Well I think its safe to say that Nancy told her parents.

"You ever call my son a bastard again and I swear to god you'll be sorry" my dad said his fist getting balled up.

"Your his father? fine, you arrest him" he said looking towards Olivia who looked as confused I was.

"What'd I do?" I say confused. Yeah he may be a wee bit angry that I got his daughter pregnant, but it's not a crime.

"Yes what did he do?" my dad said angrilly still standing in front of him.

"That bastard raped my daughter!" HOLD UP! Did he just say what I think he did? I, a virgin until two weeks ago, who wanted to wait until marriage, raped my girlfriend?

"I didn't rape her" I say trying to be calm.

"Bull! Thats not what I heard. Nancy said that you raped her and got her pregnant." What! oh hell to the no! It would be different if HE accused me of raping her because then I could just call Nancy and have her tell him the truth. But it was her, my girlfriend, the girl I lost my virginity to, and I raped her? Oh theres gonna be hell to pay on Monday at school.

"Mr Catrill, I know why your upset, but why don't we just talk about this?" Olivia said calmly. He turned away from me and glared at her

"are you his mother?"

"no, but I am a detective, and his fathers roommate, so why don't you three just try to talk it out." Hey, she sounded really calm, Yay her!

"I don't want to talk about it! That jack ass raped my daughter and got her pregnant. She told me so herself."

"I think I know what happened here" Olivia said calmly again, because my dad looked like he was about to do something that our church would kick us out for.

"It's obvious, Dickie and Nancy had sex, she was embarrassed that she got pregnant, and she told you that Dickie raped her. I've seen it happen a lot of times." Who would falsely accuse someone of rape jut to explain a pregnancy? That just sounds stupid if you really think about it.

"Why would my daughter have sex with this poor degenerate?" he said angrilly. Hey, that wasn't nice, Bastard and Jack ass I can handle, but poor degenerate, thats just cold.

"And why would my son rape some one?" my dad said also angrilly. Max turns to look at me again, wow, never knew some one could look so evil.

"Why did you do it? Did you think, gee I'm gonna rape an innocent girl to impress all my friends, or, oh, shes my girlfriend, I deserve to get some form her even if she doesn't want to give it up!"

"I don't have any friends to impress" man that was bitter sweet

"and no, I didn't think I deserved to get some." Oh he looks really mad at me now.

"Look" my dad said trying to be calm

"they made a mistake, your daughter obviously felt that she had to lie to make it all better" he said still trying to be calm but his hand were still in fists.

"My daughter is not a lier! Your bastard son raped her!" Bam, that had to hurt. My dad wailed him so hard in the mouth that he fell to the ground. He quickly got up and glared at him, man his lip has a lot of blood in it. He suddenly lept on my dad and they both went sailing to the floor.

"Dad!" I yelled as the two 'adults' started hitting each other. Olivia ran over to them and pulled my dad off of him.

"Elliot calm down" she said holding him back. Man he can put up a hell of a struggle. He finally calmed down enough so that he could wrench out of her arms and glare at Max. Max stood up and put his hand to his eye that was quickly swelling.

"Fucking bastard" he mumbled looking over at him. Duh! Didn't he just learn not to say that to him?

"I told you if you called him that and you would pay." My dad had a black eye, and a cut lip and a swelling. But Max had a big bruise on both sides of his cheeks, his lip was split open like you could see inside it if you looked hard enough, and a black eye. All in all, I say my dad won. Yay him! Max turned to me and glared

"you ever come near my daughter again and I'll kill you." Well that was a bad move. My dad grabbed him angrilly by the shoulders and slammed him against a wall.

"Do not ever threaten him again" he said in a low growl. He quickly pushed my dads hands off of him then stormed out the door, slamming it behind him. Well, glad to see that those two met on the right foot. Olivia and dad both turned to look at me.

"I didn't rape her, I swear" I say honestly. Olivia nodded in agreement

"I know you didn't, she was just embarrassed."

"So she said I raped her? Thats not fair" I said beginning to get angry. We've dated for six months and she accuses me for rape, god I'm beginning to think that this relation ship isn't gonna work out. I turn to my dad

"you believe me right?" he nods

"would I have taken the punch if I didn't?" he said with a small smile. Ugh, I'm not in the mood for jokes right now. I sigh then turn to the TV where the Saw credits were rolling.

"Great, my girlfriend accused me of rape, and I miss the end of a movie that I wanted to see for like ever" I say sadly.

"Do you want me to rewind it?" Olivia said softly picking up the remote. I sigh again and shake my head

"Nah I'm tired" it was only 9:00 PM on a Friday, but today just wiped me the hell out.

"Plus seeing a guy cut off his own leg to escape a homicidal manic doesn't seem all that exciting now" I say sadly before retreating to the spare bedroom where we sleep when we spend the night. I shut the door behind me, take off my jeans and shirt before dropping on the bed and putting my face in the pillow

"I hate my life" I say muffled before turning over and falling asleep.

Pleaseee review


	9. 9

Don't own anyone but Nancy Catrill. Dickie's POV

A/N Alright, some people have been asking for a lil bit of EO romance, and who am I to deny them that?

I opened my eyes and groan as I looked at my watch, it was one thirty. Believe it or not that wasn't that late for me to get up on Saturdays. I sigh then put my head back on my pillow. I didn't want to get up, I just wanted to sleep till this whole thing was over. I hate this weekend, I found out my girlfriend is pregnant, she's becoming a major bitch, and she accused me of rape. Again , this weekend sucks. I yawn then get up and pull on my jeans and shirt from last night then go out of the room to find Olivia sipping coffee and my dad no where in sight. She looked up at me and gives me a small smile.

"Hey, I thought you might want to sleep in today so I let you sleep late." I nod then run a hand though my messy hair. As short as it is, it can still be really messy in the morning. I look around with no sight of dad at all.

"Where's my dad?"

"he went to go pick up your sisters to come over, e should be back in a few minutes." My eyes got wide. Oh no, what if he tells them? It'll be all over the school in a few seconds.

"He um, didn't tell them anything right?" She shook her head

"no, he decided to let them tell them if you want." I sigh, thank god. Well they ain't gonna find out till, oh lets see, my mother kills me.

"Alright thanks, hey Olivia, do you think my dad is mad at me?" I say a little sadly. She sighs

"I'm not sure D, I mean he was upset at you yeah, but he's your father. He's got to realize that teenagers make mistakes." Aww, she's so smart and sensible, damn I hate being half her age! I nod then sit down at the table. She gets up and goes to the stove

"I made some waffles, there a little cold but I could heat them up if you want."

"Yes thank you" hey I may be in a living hell right now, but I ain't gonna pass up on waffles. She puts a few on a plate then put them in the microwave then gets out some butter and syrup and a fork and knife and puts them in front of me then sits back down and picks up her newspaper again. I look at her for a moment, she looks kinda happy, but a little sad. Wonder whats going on. She looks back at me

"what?" she asks innocently.

"Um, this is kind of off subject, but are you and my dad dating?" What the hell? Where did that come from? she looks kinda shocked for a moment before she sighs then puts down her paper then looks at me.

"D I'm not gonna lie to you, we're not dating." Oh please! She's really good at hiding the truth. That was sarcasm if anyone messed that.

"But" she added after a moment. Hold up, theres a but? Well whats the but?

"If I tell you, you have to promise me that you are not gonna judge your father at all, you can hate me, but do not be mad at your father." Oh shit, they had sex! Well duh, I already knew that, but why is she so 'oh don't blame your dad'?

"One night after a really tough case, he was upset about your mom separating him, and me and him well" she paused for a moment as if trying to find the right words so that she doesn't poison my 'innocent' mind.

"We, well you get the picture. And when we woke up, we both didn't want it affecting our friendship or partnership. So we pretended it never happened, and then a month after that he needed a place to stay so I offered him a place to stay and we haven't mentioned it at all." So they did sleep together! Oh go dad, yeah he tapped that fine ass! Mental note, do not ever say and or think tap that fine ass again, although it is true. But I knew it, and the girls know it too. In fact, we're all wondering if he's ever gonna propose to her. But apparently there not dating, according to her. The microwave beeped then Olivia got up and opened it to reveal thick black smoke. I hold back a fit of laughter as Olivia waved away the smoke. She finally clears it then pulls out the plate with the black squares on it. Ha ha she burnt the waffles. I hide a smile on my face as she throws them away.

"Uh, guess they were in there for to long." Well yeah, there black, I say they were in their for to long.

"Yeah, guess they were." Just then my dad comes in along with Lizzie and her friend Sasha Lewinsky. Also one of the hottest girls in our grade, but Lizzie has clearly told me about a billion times that she goes for the bad boys, and that I was to much of a nerd to get her. But I got the cheer leading caption , so that has to account for something.

"Hey, I brought food" he said holding up the bag of McDonald's. I nod then look at his face, his eye was black and his left cheek had a big bruise on it. Wonder how he explained that one.

"Hey Olivia, is it true that you beat up dad because he stole your coffee?" Lizzie said sitting down at her table. Well thats one way to explain it. Olivia scoffed

"I did no such thing, Munch did." Well at least there covering for me. See, Sasha, Lizzie and Nancy are all on JV cheer leading, and if one of them knew, it wouldn't be my mom I'd have to worry about, it'd be Nancy.

"Hey Dickie" Lizzie said pulling out a large fry and handing one to Olivia

"yeah?" I say getting out a burger from the bag.

"Why was Nancy all like pissed off today at practice? I mean she's your girl friend?" OH shit, I forgot that she had practice today at seven to ten. Well this should be easy explaining.

"We um, had a fight" then I put a few fry's in my mouth so that I couldn't talk if she asked me another question.

"Abut what?" Dude! Why do girls have to know so much stuff about everyone else!

"Nothing really, something stupid." Lizzie nods then her and Sasha begin to talk about some wanna be rappers new song. Wait a second, I just thought about something. If she's pregnant, then why was she practicing cheer leading?

"Um, Nancy didn't like practice today did she?" I say trying to sound calm like I didn't care.

"Yeah she did. It was wield though, like she kept wanting to do all these really complicated moves that only Varsity knows how to do. It's like she wanted to screw up." No, she didn't want to screw up, she wanted to fall hard enough to get rid of the baby. I turned to my dad, and he must of been thinking the same thing as me cause I saw him shake his head really disappointed. I nod, trying to pretend like I wasn't bothered by it, but really I wanted to just bitch at her till I was red in the face. Why would she want to do that? It's her child too. And she got that like motherly instinct thing going on. You know, I never realized how much my girlfriend was a total bitch. I think I'm gonna break it off with her this Monday. But then what would we do about the baby? Well I could stay with her till the baby was born then break up with her. I put down my burger and get up.

"You okay?" Olivia asked softly. I shrug then get my coat from the back of the couch.

"Um yeah I'm gonna go take a walk" I say going to the door, opening it, then walking out.

"dude whats up with him?" I heard Lizzie ask someone.

"He's just having a bad weekend" I heard my dad say. I scoff, bad? I'm so far from bad, bad would be looking great right now.

Not that big a cliffhanger, but please review


	10. 10

I own no one but my people. Dickie's POV  
A/N to freestyler9125: I actually had an idea to do something like that! But it will come later in the story :)

Three hours later,

I just spent three hours in a park watching some old dude feed some stupid pigeons, I decided that I need a life. I mostly just chilled and thought about if I should break up with Nancy or not. I decided yes, then no, but then yes again. God this whole thing was so complicated, why did I even have sex in the first place? I sighed then opened Olivia's door. Lizzie and Sasha were all sitting on the couch watching a movie with a small piles of Kleenex next to them. Lizzie looked over at me and wiped her eyes.  
"Hey, dad and Olivia went to bring the movies back, you okay?" she said wiping her tears with a tissue.  
"Yeah fine you?" I say depressed and collapsing on a arm chair.  
"Why did you leave and not come back for three whole hours?" Lizzie said turning back to the crying women on the TV screen.  
"Because I wanted to" I say depressed and also turning my attention to the screen. Great, the Notebook, one of the sappiest movies ever created. I sigh then rest my head on my hand. Lizzie and Sasha turn to me  
"why are you so upset? Normally your happy and nerdy" Lizzie said trying to be sincere  
"yeah, but now your sad and nerdy" Sasha added. I scoff, great way to make me feel better, insult me. That should heighten my self esteem.  
"Don't you have a foot ball player to date?" I say getting off the chair and going to the fridge.  
"Whoa, what crawled up your ass?" Lizzie said turning to me.  
"Nothing, go back to your movie" I say getting out a soda and retreating to the guest room and collapsing on the bed. This isn't fair, I'm an A+ student, I'm in all Junior classes, I have a 4.0 GPA, why is this happening to me! I groan then put a pillow over my face and scream into it. Hopefully no one heard, but if they did I didn't care. I toss the pillow across the room and sigh, I hate my life. My mom is going to kill me, I'm gonna have to drop out of school, this is not fair! I blame Nancy, she was the one with experience, I was a virgin. But I knew this could have happened but I still blame her. I sigh again then the door opens  
"D, Lizzie said you were upset, are you okay?" Olivia said softly  
"yeah, I'm gonna be a father and my life is ruined. I'm peachy" I mumble into the bed. I heard her sigh then shut the door  
"we're gonna go out to eat if you want to come with us."  
"Yeah why not, probably gonna be my last time as a free man" I said still depressed mumbling.  
"This isn't as bad as it sounds, I mean your gonna be a father, you'll have someone looking up at you. It could be fun" she said taking a seat at the end of the bed. Great, I finally get her in a bedroom all alone on a bed with me and its to make me feel better about getting a girl pregnant. Hows that for ironic?  
"how? I'm gonna have to drop out of school and get a job where I have to learn to say would you like frys with that politely. I have an A+ average, thats not a job for someone who takes advanced Calculus. I hate my life" I say my voice breaking. No! Do not cry! do you understand me, do not cry! I maintain my composure and Olivia puts a supportive hand on my shoulder.  
"Your not gonna have to drop out of school, me and your dad will be here to help you, and I'm sure your mom will help out. Plus you have Nancy and her family, and they're really well off. It'll be okay"  
"how though" I said my voice breaking again  
"This whole thing is going to ruin my life, I'm never gonna become a Doctor with a kid. They're probably gonna read the application and be all like, oh he had a kid at fifteen? He isn't responsible enough to be a Doctor."  
"That isn't true D, a lot of people had kids when they were younger and they turned out great."  
"Oh yeah, name one?" I say trying not to sound that angry, but she was getting me pissed off. I knew that this was going to ruin my life and she was giving me false hope that it wasn't.  
"Your dad" she said simply  
"that was different, he was eighteen not fifteen and he went into the military when Maureen was born and left her with mom. I can't do that." Olivia sighed  
"True, but he didn't have parents that supported him in anything, he's going to be there for you." I sigh then sit up on the bed.  
"But what if my mom doesn't though? I live with her, I'm gonna have to deal with her every day. It's not my dad I'm worried about"  
"if she doesn't support you then you can move in here." What? Was she like serious? Me move in with her, my mom would kill me. See she doesn't like Olivia all that well, hell she flat out hates her. And I think she would have a bigger problem with me moving in with her then me getting Nancy pregnant. Why she hates her I don't know, who could hate perfection? Okay that was to wield.  
"Yeah maybe I could" I say looking down. She gives me a sad smile  
"we're all going out to eat if you want to come, but if you want to stay here and chill we'll understand." Well lets see, me stay here alone, without food and be miserable. Or go out with one of the beautifulest woman in the world, eat, and temporally take my mind off things. Tough choice  
"It's okay, I'll come" I say getting off the bed. She gives me a small smile then we both leave the bedroom. Well I'm improving, I got her in a bedroom alone and she sat on the same bed as me. My dad was sitting at a table drinking coffee and Sasha and Lizzie were watching the rest of that movie. Why girls love to cry I'll never know.  
"She get you to calm down?" Lizzie said turning to me.  
"Lizzie leave your brother alone" dad said taking a sip out of his coffee.  
"Whatever, oh I forgot to tell you, some one called for you. He said that he was having a restraining order on you if you ever came near his daughter again." What! Oh great, I swear to god her dad is the most annoying person I ever met.  
"I figured it was just a prank call. He sounded pretty serious though" Lizzie said getting off the couch and going to the fridge and getting out two sodas and throwing one to Sasha. Great, I got a restraining order on me for the mother of my child. I hate having a girlfriend. Maybe I'll turn gay, that should solve all my problems. Then it's just me and my buddy's chilling back and watching the Houston Cheerleaders on TV. I sigh then sit down at the table  
"Lizzie pass me a soda" I say a little depressed  
"get it yourself" she said sitting back on the couch.  
"Lizzie" dad said giving her 'the look' Don't you just hate 'the look' ? It's like, do it now or your in trouble. But she sighs dramatically then gets up and passes me a coke.  
"Hey, nerds can catch" she said with a small laugh. Oh how original  
"hey, blonds can talk." Ha burn! well that made me feel a little better. I love being the only brunette in a house full of blonds. Its so fun  
"both of you stop it" my dad said putting down the paper.  
"Your supposed to be twins, act like it" he said looking at the two of us  
"she started it" I mumbled looking down.  
"Oh grow up" she said back to me. Please, I'm probably ten times more mature then her.  
"I'm more grown up then you, I'm two minutes older" I say smugly. I love to make fun of her for that.  
"I thought you were older?" Sasha said turning away from the chick flick.  
"Nope, I'm older, more mature, and more respon-" but then I stop. How could I say that I was more responsible then her when I'm the one thats gonna have to go to Planned parent hood pretty soon. But luckily neither Lizzie or Sasha notices my pause.  
"Yeah but I can still kick your ass though" She said smugly. I don't say anything back because I know she can. I may look totally ripped and completely 100 percent handsome but I'm not that strong. Lizzie smiles smugly at me before sitting back on the couch. Then Olivia's cell phone rang  
"please don't be work" she mumbles before answering it.  
"Benson" she said answering it. I look towards her, shes quiet for a moment before she sighs again.  
"Alright I'll be there" she said before hanging up. She turned to dad  
"I gotta go, I have a case" she said putting her phone back in her pocket and getting her coat.  
"Alright, does he want me?" he asked her standing up. No! on the one night he has us, he's gotta go into work. Please say no, please say no.  
"No, he's got Fin on it." Yes! Sweetness, he's not going ! Yay!  
"Alright I'll see you when you get back." She nods then walks to the door. Damn, me love tight jeans on size six body.  
"See ya" she says to me and Lizzie before closing the door. Dad turns to us  
"wanna catch a movie?" he says shrugging. Nice, hmm, this weekend may not be so bad after all. But I get ready for the ultimate fight, witch movie we choose to see. Immediately me and Lizzie start shouting out names of movies we want to see. After about ten seconds my dad does his stupid whistle where he puts his two fingers in his mouth and blows hard. God thats screechy.  
"Hey, I'll let you pick the movie you both want to see alright?" he said getting his wallet off of the counter and putting it in his back pocket.  
"Whatever" Lizzie said getting her book bag and going into the bathroom. I swear to god is that all she can say? She's so cold sometimes. A few seconds later she comes out in an all black outfit that didn't even cover, well anything. It was one of those half shirt that tied around her neck and a realllly short skirt. Like I don't think she could sit down without flashing some serious skin  
"Your not wearing that" dad said looking at her briefly.  
"why not? I think she looks good in it" Sasha says going over to her. Well duh, shes wearing a worse outfit then her.  
"Shes not wearing that because shes not eighteen yet." Ohh, can't argue with that logic.  
"dad come on, its really not that bad" she said taking her hair out of a pony tail and it falling around her shoulders.  
"No, for Pam Anderson it isn't that bad. Dude just go change" I say rolling my eyes She turned to me and put her hand on her shoulder and gave me that 'oh no you didn't' look.  
"Shut up nerd, besides your girlfriend wears the same stuff as me and you don't say anything about that." Well yeah, she looks hot in it, Lizzie looks like an innocent girl just asking to be hit on and taken advantage of by some punk wannabes and jocks.  
"Its a miracle she isn't pregnant yet" she mumbles. Oh no she didn't! Why the hell did she have to say That of all things? She's not pregnant because she dressed hot. She's pregnant because of well, me.  
"I know, can you imagine the poor guy that she said is the father?" Sasha said. Oh come on! This isn't fair! I rolled my eyes but they both ignored it.  
"She probably doesn't even know who the father would be if she did get pregnant." Yes she would! She would know exactly who the father is! Right? Me and my dad exchange looks for a moment before he turns to Lizzie.  
"Alright knock it off" he said a bit sternly. They look towards him and then back at each other again.  
"whatever" Lizzie said defensively.  
"Just because shes D's girlfriend ain't no reason not to tell the truth" she mumbled. Alright, now I'm getting pissed off! Who does Lizzie think she is? I mean sure she has cheer leading practice with her every day after school, and there in most of the same classes together, but she doesn't know her hardly at all!  
"Will you please just shut up?" I say a little angrilly.  
"Fine fine, god calm down" she said giving a look to Sasha.  
"Alright, Lizzie go get changed, no arguments. Dickie I need to talk to you for a second." Great, now I'm a little pissed off and I'm about to be scolded.  
"whatever" she said going into the bathroom again. Sasha just shrugged  
"I take it you want me to go in Lizzie's room?" she said seeing the 'why are you still here?' glance by my dad and me. She quickly goes into Lizzie's room and shuts the door. I sigh then my dad turns to me.  
"Are you okay?" he asks softly. No, my sister just insulted my girlfriend and said that I wasn't the father of my child. Well she didn't say me, but you get the point.  
"I'm fine" I say giving him a fake smile.  
"You sure?" he asks softly again. No, but what could I say?  
"yeah, I know its just the blond in her trying to sound smarter" I say trying to get some laughter in the situation. He nods then Lizzie comes out in a pair of faded ripped jeans and a white tank top witch in my opinion showed to much skin on top. Sasha also came out her bedroom and went over to her.  
"Ready to go?" dad asked pulling on his coat and grabbing his cell phone.  
"yeah lets go" I say slipping on my coat also. Just then his phone rang.  
"No" I groan softly. Every time we want to do something, his phone has to ring. Hasn't he ever heard of silent.  
"shit, sorry" he said picking up the phone and answering it. Lizzie sighed then flopped down on a chair. Great, a night of being home with two cheerleaders, chick flicks, and rap music. Hold up, why is he smiling.  
"Thats great Liv, me and the kids are about to go to the movies, want to come with us?" Okay first off, we're fifteen, we are not kids. And second, did he just ask Olivia on a date? I look at Lizzie and we share a small smile. We both are thinking the same thing, dads gonna get some tonight from the hottest women I have ever known! Go him!  
"Alright, we'll see you when we get back then, alright see ya" then he hangs up. Aww, she said no, poor dad.  
"Whats up?" Lizzie asked standing up. Dad put the phone back in his pocket then looked up at us and gave us a small smile.  
"Open and shut case, the idiot hung around the crime scene and the victim ID ed him. He confessed in a second flat. But she has other plans tonight." I nod then dad checks his wallet again to make sure hes got all the money then he looks up at us again.  
"Lets go" he said going to the door and opening it. We all go out and exit the apartment and go to the small elevator. Pizza last night, McDonald's for lunch, and movies for dinner. This weekend isn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be. But tomorrows Sunday, and that means the one thing thing that I know is gonna be the end to D Stabler. I'm gonna tell mom Nancy's pregnant. The smile on my face disappears as I think of whats she gonna do to me. Yell me, ground me, throw me out, maybe even hit me if she gets pissed enough. She never laid a hand on me or any of my sisters before, and she nearly knocked a boyfriend of hers out for hitting Kathleen in the face when she had an attitude on her one day. She broke up with him that minute and said if he ever came near any of her kids again she was gonna have him arrested. She was still married to dad at the time, but he didn't know about him. And when he asked her who hit her. She just lied and said she fell during practice. But this is just the thing for her to totally flip out. I sigh a little sadly. This weekend is twice as bad as I thought it was gonna be.

Pleaseeee review


	11. 11

I own no one but my own people, Dickie's POV.

"Then the dudes all like die, and the girls all like no." It's been two hours since dad dropped us off at the movies. Lizzie and Sasha saw some of there friends there and they're spending the night at one of their friends house. I swear girls are like dogs they always travel in a packs.  
"Then the guys like stabbed the chick and shes like ahh and-"  
"Dickie if I wanted to hear every single detail of the movie then I would have watched it" he said interrupting me. Well that was a little mean, I was just trying to tell him what it was about. Hmm, I wonder if Olivia is home yet? I didn't see her car when we pulled up but she could have parked it on another block or something. He put his key in the lock and we both went in. No sign of her, guess she was still investigating or something.  
"Liv must have spent the night at Andy's" my dad said throwing his wallet on the counter. Hold the phone, who the hell is Andy and why would Olivia spend the night at his house?  
"Who's Andy?" I say calmly and pretending that I don't care  
"her boyfriend." You know those movies where one character says something shocking to another character and it repeats, and every time it does, you get another close up of the persons face? Well picture that happening here.  
"She has a boyfriend? for how long?" I say trying to sound like this isn't a big deal. My dad shrugged  
"about three months, hes science teacher in Why didn't she tell me though? I'm her favorite out of all dads children, and I'm moms favorite too but lets not get into that right now. A science teacher, probably some skinny, non muscular, pale nerd with huge glasses and a bow tie. The big jerk  
"does she even know the guy at all?" he shrugged. Why woulds he be shrugging at a time like this? Olivia, his partner and best friend is dating some nerd and he's shrugging.  
"Probably, since they've been dating for three months. I've met him few times, hes a nice guy, dedicated to his work. Plus Olivia really seems to like him and vice versa. Why are you so interested?" he said giving me one of his 'tell me I'm interested' looks.  
"I'm not, but I um, always thought that she liked you." Ha, good save D, turn the tables on him.  
"We're friends, nothing more" he said a little too surely.  
"Okay" I say sarcastically. I sit down on her couch and flip on the TV and begin surfing. Dad comes over to me and takes the remote and turns off the TV>  
"Dickie we have to talk." Uh oh, this can not be good. Any conversation that starts out with those words is usually followed with a girlfriend breaking up with me, a lecture about to start, or just recently a girl telling me shes pregnant. And since me and my dad aren't dating, I highly don't think pregnant, so its probably gonna be me getting lectured.  
"Lizzie did it" I say almost instantly. In the 1 to one zillion odds that this wasn't about Nancy or the baby, I could easily blame it on her, but alas no such luck.  
"I don't think she got Nancy pregnant."  
"she could of" I say trying to lighten the mood with my clever humor. Okay he isn't laughing, or smiling, or showing any emotion but seriousness. This isn't good.  
"Look" he began trying to sound stern but friendly and caring.  
"What are you planning to do with all this?"  
"I told you, go to school, graduate and have a job to support Nancy and the baby. See, all worked out." But with most parent lectures, theres always something wrong in my plan.  
"How? You gonna do your home work on your ten minute break, or spend time with your child whale your taking an order? And what about after graduation, shes gonna have the kid whale you go study and have fun at college? I can answer that one right now, you sure as hell aren't gonna leave her with full responsibility of this child." Why do parents ask us things if there just gonna answer them themselves?  
"No, but I'm gonna take care of it after work and school. Do you get the concept that there rich? they have a pool in Manhattan, a summer home in Aspen, a winter home in Florida, and a housekeeper. So come to think of it I really won't need to get a job." Oh yeah, can't argue with that logic. In the words of the great Ron White, date a rich girl if you get the choice. I knew a little bit that she was rich because she would always drive to school in a real nice looking car, and never wear the same outfit twice, but I just thought she had a lot of debt.  
"Your not gonna leave her all alone with this kid, you WILL help support it, and you WILL take care of it."  
"I never said I wasn't going to take care of it. But what I'm saying is that shes loaded and probably won't need a minimum wage pay check. And theres tiny little thing of he dad never wanting me to come near her ever again and having a restraining order put against me." I swear there are some days when he really pisses me off. I will take care of it, but she probably won't need the money from me. Why won't he see that?  
"It's just not about the money, what about her and the baby it self. Are you getting married to her?" Hold up! I never said anything about marriage, and damn it, I told him that earlier.  
"I'm not getting married to her, I'm fifteen, shes seventeen, we can't." Oh crap, why does he look really surprised and a little angry.  
"Shes seventeen? you told me that she was fifteen."  
"I thought she was, is that a big deal?"  
"When is she going to turn eighteen?"  
"In about a month." Why is he all like wanting to know her age and shit? He runs a hand through his short hair, looks down, then back at me again.  
"You do realize that it could be considered statutory rape on her if she has this kid right?"  
"No, but I'm not gonna press charges. And I'm sure she won't press charges on her self, so really the only people that would would be you and mom." Oh crap, he's gonna press charges against her damn! Well this isn't good.  
"You won't, like press charges right?" I say pleadingly  
"no, but I can't tell you about your mother." Ahh, why did this happen to me! I hate being a guy!  
"You'll talk her out of it though right?" he shrugged  
"I'll try, but I'm not sure if I can." Oh great way to give me confidence! I sigh then my dad looks at his watch  
"Look, we'll talk about this more tomorrow okay? Its almost eleven thirty, we have church tomorrow, you should probably get to bed." No! as much as I love it when my dad has weekends off, it means that we have to go to church in the morning. My mom never takes us, shes not that big a Catholic like my dad, but when my dad has Sundays off, its like law that we have to go. Don't get me wrong, hes a big Catholic, but he isn't like obsessed with Christianity. On like a scale from one to ten, hes about a five.  
"Get me a cracker and a cup of grape juice and we can get it over with now" I say knowing that he'll just roll his eyes and tell me to knock it off.  
"Knock it off Dickie" he said rolling his eyes. See, see! I told you that what was gonna happen!  
"Why doesn't Lizzie or Kathleen have to go?"  
"they do, I'm making Kathleen pick up Lizzie form her friends house and there gonna meet us at the church. So get to bed"  
"yeah yeah" I say getting off the couch.  
"Good night Dickie" he said not getting up. The one thing that I will never understand is why they tell us we have to go to bed early and parents stay up like two hours later.  
"Night dad" I say before retreating into the guest room. I get in bed and close my eyes trying to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I wasn't that worried about Nancy or any of that, but I kept picturing Liv making out with this nerdy pale guy with a bowl cut and bow tie. The big nerd.

Pleaseee review


	12. 12

I own no one but my own people. Dickie's POV.

"Dickie, come on its seven thirty, time to get up." I groan then flip over ,it was way to early for me to even think about getting up. Plus it was a weekend.

"Come on, up and attum" he said cheerfully. No! How can he be so happy and cheerful this early in the morning.

"No, I want to sleep" I groaned turning over in hopes that he'll just leave me alone. But no such luck. He went over and flipped on the light that shouldn't be touched until at least twelve a clock in the after noon. I groan again then pull the covers over my head, but he just comes over to me and rips them off my head again.

"I got a girl pregnant, do I really need to go to a place that's gonna tell me I'm gonna burn in hell because of it?" I said, way to tired to pay attention to what I was saying.

"Yes, now get up." I hate being catholic. I sigh then sit up in bed then he gives me a cheery smile that I just want to beat off of him.

"Alright, you have ten minutes" he said before leaving the room and shutting the door. Ha ha! I got him! I put my head back on the pillow and close my eyes again.

"IF you fell back o sleep I'm gonna come in there with a cup of ice water and pour it over you" he yelled through the door. He's done it before and let me tell you, it isn't as freshing as it sounds.

"Stupid church" I mumble before getting out of the bed and putting on a Ozzy T shirt and a pair of jeans. I shuffle slowly to the door, knowing its way to early to be awake and open it. He's sitting all cheery and happy reading the paper with a thing of coffee. I will never under stand how people can actually function this early. Luckily for me, I have study hall first period so it isn't that big a deal for me. Hmm, Olivia's coat is on the back of the chair, she must have come home last night after I fell asleep. She gets to sleep in on Sundays, lucky. I sit down and nearly fall asleep at the table. He looks over at me and gives me another cheery smile. Its seven thirty in the morning! He should not be smiling!

"Ready to go?" he said standing up and taking a few last drinks of his coffee. No, but what choice do I have?

"yeah, lets go" I say tiredly making my way to the door and opening it. I trudge down to the car and get in; dad follows.

"Do I really have to go?" I say as he starts the car and begins to drive.

"Yes" he said simply

"but why?" I say whiningly.

"Its the same thing every week. He created the world, Mary had a boy, he got off the cross. Do we really need to go?"

"yes" he said again." Grr, why doesn't he give me a reason! We pull up in front of the building and get out.

"Come on dad, do we really need to do this? Can't we just get out of it this one week? Come on, don't let your catholic guilt get the best of you" I say eagerly. He looks thoughtful, I think hes gonna go for it!

"Tough, we're going" he said going into the church. Damn, I almost had him. I sigh then follow him in and we spot Kathleen and Lizzie sitting in the back and we go and sit next to them.

"Why doesn't Maureen have to go?" I ask him as we sit down on the long bench thing.

"Because shes over eighteen and doesn't live with us anymore." So just because she passed high school, she gets to sleep in? That isn't fair. The priest walked up the aisle and stood in back of the alter thing. I hide a smile as I remember how dad let us skip out on church when the whole scandal thing was going on. He didn't do anything to any of us, and The next hour was boring. I didn't really pay attention to anything the priest said, I just thought of names for the kid. I know its a little early, but give me a break, I was bored. Hmm, what about Ozzy Abba Stabler? Or what about, Gene Simmons Catrill? Anyway, after words the four of us went outside.

"I'm never making my child get up that early to listen to a guy ramble on about fruit form trees" Kathleen said yawning. Me and Lizzie nodded in agreement before my dad turned to us, he looked tired also.

"Look, when your out of the house you can do whatever you want. But come on, it's once a month that I'm off on Sundays, you guys can suffer through that much." Whoa, calm down dude, we didn't like, protest not to go or something Kathleen nodded then went over by her car.

"I'm going to drop Lizzie off at moms then I'm going to the mall. Want me to drop you off to D?"

"no I'll be home later though." I didn't really want to tell mom on my own, I can't even imagine the yelling that I'm gonna have to go through.

"Its eight thirty in the morning, why do you need to go shopping?"

"fall wardrobe." Oh my god, I've had the same clothes for the past year and girls need a new set of clothes every season? Thats not right.

"Why can't I come with you?" Lizzie said crossing her arms and turning to her.

"How much money you got?"

"seventy five dollars." Hold the phone, where the hell did she get that kind of cash? She doesn't have a job, and she has a ten dollar allowance every week that she spends like a second after she gets it. Dad must have been thinking the same thing.

"Where did you get that type of money?" she shrugged.

"A girl never tells, so can I come?"

"Yeah, get in" she said getting in her car. Lizzie got in also and they drove off. Me and dad got in his car and he drove off. I kept falling asleep like every two seconds.

"I'm going to bed when I get home" I mumbled being woken up by loud honking. We get to Olivia's apartment building and we park the car and get out. We make it up to her door and hear talking coming from her house. I smile, she probably broke up with the nerd and now hes begging her to take him back. Ha ha loser. We go in and when I see who's at the kitchen table, my eyes kind of get wide. Olivia's sitting there, looking very hot in a black tank top and boxer shorts. But its not her that gets me all surprised. Sitting next to her is a guy that I would only classify as a model slash pretty boy. You know the type; tan, brown hair, and looks the guys that are plastered all over Lizzie's and Kathleen's room's. And here he sits, smiling, drinking coffee with Olivia, who actually looks like she's having a good time with this model wannabe. I hate him.

"Hey" my dad says putting his coat on the couch, obviously not aware of the fact that she's having fun with this guy. She turns to him and smiles

"hey how was church?" he shrugged

"boring." Well duh, anyone could have told you that. He went over and got a cup of coffee.

"So what time did you two get in?

"around twelve." Wait a second, you 'two'? Oh my god he spent the night! In my dads apartment, whale he was sleeping, with the women that my dad should be sleeping with (and me if she gets despite enough)! That jerk! Olivia turned to me

"hey, Dickie this is Andy Thompson, Andy this is one of Elliot's kid, Dickie."

"Hi" he said turning to me and giving me a smile that I wanted to smack off his good looking face.

"Hi" I say coolly, not trying to care that he spent the night with the girl I have pined over for like ever. He turned back to Olivia, drank the last of his coffee and stood up and turned to her.

"You ready to go babe?" 'babe'? Who the hell calls Olivia babe? He's in for it now. But instead of telling him off she nods and stands up then Andy goes over and helps her with her coat. Oh aren't we the perfect gentleman?

"you guys going somewhere?" my dad asked sitting down at the table. Olivia nodded

"I'm taking him to breakfast where he can actually get some food thats edible" she said motioning to the two plates of burnt eggs.

"I thought it tasted great" he said giving her a small kiss on the lips. Oh gag me

"thats a matter of opinion" dad mumbled.

"Shut up Elliot" she said giving him one of her fake angry looks. Model boy put his arm around her waist and brought her a little to close to comfort for me.

"I'll see you guys later" she said as they walked out of her apartment together.

"Have a good time" dad said giving them a small wave. They left the apartment and I flopped down on the couch and switched on the TV before my phone rang. I was to tired to talk so I just let it go to voice mail.

"Hey, this is D, leave a messy, and I'll get back to ye." Ha, I still love that message.

"Hey it's Nancy" she said a little sadly Oh great, the last person I want to talk to right now.

"Why she calling me if I raped her" I mumbled a little angrily to myself.

"Um, we need to talk. This whole thing, just isn't working out with me." What? Shes breaking up with me? She can't do that.

"I'm sorry, I got to g-"

"Wait" I said picking up the phone.

"hello?" I said hoping that she was still on. Hey she was, one good thing that actually went my way.

"Hey" she said softly. I gave a quick glance over at my dad who got up and went into his bedroom, but I knew he was going to eaves drop on me.

"So, whats this about you breaking up with me?" I say turning off the TV.

"I just, I'm not really feeling it you know?"

"no, explain it to me" I say a little angrily crossing my arms. This was not fair, she had no reason to break up with me. I did nothing to her for her to end it. Sure I was gonna break up with her on Monday, but this was completely different. She's acting like a complete bitch to me.

"Don't get all mad at me for this."

"Okay, how about I get mad at you for saying I raped you?"

"what, I never said that" she said a little embarrassed. Yeah, and the I pod was a bad idea

"you said it to your father, and Friday night he came busting at my door demanding that I stay away from you." She sighed dramatically then I heard her dad in the back ground.

"Nancy, do you want some breakfast?"

"I'll be right there" she yelled back.

"Look, can we talk about this tomorrow?" No, I want to talk about it now, but I know I'm not gonna have the chance.

"Whatever" I said sadly then I hung up. I sigh then my dad came out of his room.

"You okay?" he asked me softly. I looked up at him, was he serious? My pregnant girlfriend just tried to break up with me and hes asking me if I'm all right?

"I'm fine" I said getting chocked up before getting off the couch and going over to the fridge trying my hardest not to show tears. Don't cry, your a man, do not let him see you cry! I open the fridge and stand there for a moment wiping the tears away, determined not to let him see them. I calm down then close it.

"I"m um, I'm gonna go catch a few more hours of sleep?" I said knowing that I'm about to let more tears show.

"Do you want some breakfast?" he asked softly. I shake my head because if I speak I know I'm going to cry. He gives me a sympathetic look before I go into the guest room and I collapse on the bed, letting the tears come quietly.


	13. 13

I own no one but my own people.

A/N I already updated this, but something went wrong with my computer when I tried to spell check it and it al went to hell. So I fixed it :)

"Dickie, come on wake up." My dad said giving me a little shake. No, It's too early for getting me up. I groan then roll over. He sighs dramatically, oh get over it.

"I'm not gonna deal with this now, I have a case to get to right now and I convinced Cragen to let me miss an hour to talk to your mom with you. Come on, get up now" he said a little bit of anger in his voice. Chill out dude, so you have a case, big deal. You have like a million of them.

"Now Dickie!" he says angrily. Can you say PMS? Er, if he was a girl you could, but I guess since he's a guy you really can't. But anyway, I sit up in bed and yawn looking at my watch, ten thirty, great, only two hours of sleep. SO not fair. I stand up and look at him. God I hate being awake.

"I'm up, now what do you want?" Uh oh, he has that 'don't mess with me right now look'

"I want you to grab your stuff and go to the car. Your lucky I took this hour off to talk to your mom with you. Or you can do it yourself if you want." Oh my god, I was just asking, chill out. Whatever, I really don't want to argue with him right now, he's too angry.

"I didn't bring anything"

"what about your book bag?"

"no, I left it in school."

"You left your bag in school, how do you suppose to get any of your home work done?" Oh my god, what the hell is his problem? I left in school because I finished all my work. He really needs a cup of coffee.

"I finished all my work and have no tests coming up. Thats why I let it at school" I say a little more attitudey then I should have. He justs roll his eyes then leaves the room.

Wow, he needs to chill the hell out! What did I do? besides get a girl pregnant I mean. I roll my eyes then sigh, hoping he hasn't heard it then leave the room. Dad's not in the living room so the only option is he's all ready in the car. I go over and pull on my sneakers then leave the apartment. Wonder where Olivia is? Probably with her boyfriend model/ teacher Andy. Ohh, whats so special about him? 'Oh look at me look at me. I'm a teacher and I'm really hot, go me!' Hmm, I really need to grow up. I go downstairs and get in the car, he's all ready in it and has Blondie playing. See, my dad is the one that got me into Classic rock. Mom said that it's to like, bad or whatever, but at the same time, Kathleen's listening to some wannabe named M and M or something. Wow, who knew a car ride can be so like, un comfortable. My dad isn't talking to me, I'm not talking to him, and all awkwardness is a in here in this car. Hmm, I wonder what Gene Simmons would sound like if he rapped? Never mind, it's not very good. Finally we pull up to my moms house. Oh great, here goes, I'm about to be butchered. I wonder if you need parental consent to be in the Witness Protection program. Okay, you can do it D, just tell her. We go over to the door and I open it. No ones home, I wonder if she's not here. Oh, that would just make my day!

"Mom?" I hear a small crash in the bedroom then a few seconds later she comes out wearing just a bathrobe.

"Dickie, I thought you were spending the weekend with your dad?"

"I had a case, but we have to talk.

"What about?" she said putting her blond hair in a ponytail. Just then the amazing Dr Erik La Salle comes out also wearing a bathrobe. I groan softly. He's been my mom's boyfriend for the past three months, and he was still in that sucking up phase. Witch I admit is fun for a little bit, but it does get annoying sometimes. Wait a second, mom and him, in bedroom, no kids in house, alone. Oh god that's so gross!

"Hey D!" he said happily.

"Hey Erik!" I say back mimicking his tone. Hey, mimicking, I sound smart!

"hey, I have something for you" he said going over to the big wooden cubbard mom has t have in the middle of the room. He reaches in and pulls out an I tunes card.

"Here, I figured since I got you that I pod last week, you would want to to put some songs on it, what do ya say?" he said happily. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you this. The dude knows me for about three months, and he gets me an I pod video! He may be super annoying, but he is rich. He's like this big fancy surgeon or something like that, and he is loaded!

"Well good golly gosh Erik, that sure sounds swell!" I say mimicking his voice again. I heard dad hide a laugh and mom must have realized that I was making fun of him, took her long enough.

"So what did you two want to talk about?"

"can we talk in private?" dad said giving a glance to Mr fifties wannabe. She looked a little confused but she turned to him.

"Honey can I talk to them in private for a second?"

"sure sweetie" he said giving him a smile before leaving the kitchen and going back in the bedroom.

"Well gee Kathy, he sure is swell! Has he gave you his pin yet?" my dad said overly. Ha ha, dad thins he's a loser too. She gave him a small glare before crossing her arms

"pins me better then you ever did" Ohhh burn! go mom. She seems to have run that round because my dad just rolled his eyes.

"Look whatever, can we talk to you? I only got forty five minutes left before I have to leave."

"Gee, you rushing out because of a case, you sure have changed" she mumbled rolling her eyes. Oh god don't start bitching at each other again. I dealt with it enough when they were together.

"I don't want to argue with you right now Kathy, we really need to talk to you."

"I, is something wrong with the kids?" she said nervously. Well you could say that, one of the kids is having a kid.

"No no, nothing like that. Maybe you should sit down Kathy" my dad said pointing to the table.

"No, tell me what's going on" she said looking between the two of us. Oh no, okay, I decided I don't want to do this.

"Look ,before I tell you this, I want you to remember what you were like as a teenager, and how you hoped your parents wouldn't yell at you."

"Elliot what's going on? Is something wrong with Dickie?" I'm about to be murdered by my own mother, no, every things peachy.

"Um mom, I love you!" I say happily giving her a big hug. I found that that usually works to soften the blow.

"Aw Dickie, I love you too" she said hugging me back.

"What did you do and how much will we need to pay off the other parents" she said dryly releasing the hug.

"Mother, I am hurt, I just said to the women who birthed me, that I love her, and she thinks I want something. I am truly hurt mom."

"Yeah thats fine, what did you do?" Well, time to face the music. Just get it over with.

"Well loving, kind, not grounding mom. I have always striven to be like you. caring, not grounding, loving, not grounding, nice, not grounding. All the things that you are, especially not grounding." OH yeah, that was smooth, great job D.

"Again, what did you do?" .

"Um, you know Nancy right?"

"your girlfriend right?"

"yeah, and I know how much you like her."

"Actually, no offense, I really don't like her that much. She seems way to, well, you know, non trusting." OH terrific! My mom doesn't like my pregnant girlfriend, that's the icing on the cake!

"Well, mom. I have a question to ask you. Um," here goes, Oh god, well, it was nice knowing everyone.

"Uh, mom, how would you like being a grandmother?"

"what the hell are you talking about?"

"Mom, I got Nancy pregnant."

Please review!


	14. 14

I own no one but my own people.

Oh god oh god oh god, is the yelling over yet? Wait a second, why aren't I getting yelled at? She's smiling? I just told my mom she's gonna be a grandmother and she's smiling?

"I get it, it's a Halloween joke right? Very good, but it isn't for two more weeks." Oh my god it isn't a joke! I mean I have pulled a few good ones in my day (Pretended I got arrested, priceless) but I wouldn't joke about something like this. She looked between dad and me and her smile faltered

"I, it is a joke right? I mean, he's lying right Elliot?" she said giving a desprit look towards my dad.

"Oh my god, he's not lying?" Well there you go, now your getting it. She turned towards me, who knew someone could look so surprised yet angry at the same time.

"You got a girl pregnant? What in the hell is wrong with you?" Well considering that I got a girl pregnant, I would say that nothings wrong with me.

"Um well, it was an accident"

"an accident? An accident? You got a girl pregnant! That is not an accident! What is she gonna do about it?"

"well I figured I wou-"

"no no, you are not getting dragged into this. You are an A+ student, you are not gonna spend the rest of your life asking do you want fry's with that." Whoa, is she saying what I think she's saying? I don't have to take care of it? Hmm, why doesn't this feel good?

"Come on Kathy, he IS going to take care of this child, I don't care if he is a cashier for the rest of his life. He's not abandoning Nancy or his child" dad said a little angrily. Oh great now I got them fighting over weather or not I'm going to take care of my child. I should of talked to her alone.

"The hell he is!" she yelled at him "do you even know if it's his?" Well it has to be, Nancy''s my girlfriend, she wouldn't of have sex with someone else, right?

"Well we're dating, so that has to make it mine." Mom turned to me with a oh yeah right look.

"Oh come on Dickie, you and me both know that she isn't that trust worthy. Did you ask if it was yours?" Wait a second, is she saying that Nancy would cheat on me?

"She wouldn't cheat on me, she loves me" I said with a small look downwards. I knew she liked me, but I wasn't positive that she loved me. Wait a second what am I saying, she wanted to have sex, she must love me. Mom scoffed

"oh okay, do you really believe that? Your fifteen years old, neither of you know what love is."

"You married dad when you were eighteen, did you know what love was?" Oh crap, I really got to stop referring to when they got pregnant with Maureen.

"That was different, it was a shot gun marriage. I really can't believe you Dickie, I really did not expect this out of you. What about your future, your carrier, I guess being a doctor is out of the picture."

"No it isn't, I can deal with school and a child." Oh man this sucks, she sounds really disappointed in me.

"How?"

"well I" damn, I hate it when she ask me a question I don't have an answer to!

"Well I what Dickie? No, no I don't believe that little tramp. Elliot can you get Warner to get a paternity test done?" Hey! No one calls my girlfriend a tramp!

"don't call her that" I said angrily to mom. She has no right to call anyone a tramp when she cheated on dad. But then again he was never home. But, oh who cares, that's a non issue right now.

"Dickie, are you kidding me? You know what she's like, you know how she acts. I've treated her for 'pregnancy's' before. Are you even one hundred percent she is pregnant?"

"yeah, Olivia bought us a pregnancy test. It was positive." Oh damn it, should not of said that.

"Olivia? You mean to tel me that Olivia knew about this and didn't have the decency to tell me?" Wow, think she's more mad about Olivia knowing then me getting her pregnant.

"Well yeah but only cause uh, cause I knew that the both of you would yell at me."

"So?" Oh my god, do I need another reason then that?

"why didn't you come to me?" Well gee, your flipping out on me, and I'm still wondering when the words-

"Your grounded by the way" and there we go "for a long, long time." And she's wondering why I chose Olivia over her, easy. She doesn't have the power to ground me.

"All right, go to your room, me and your dad have a few things to talk about." Hey, it wasn't that bad. Least she didn't call me an idiot like dad did.

"Um mom, your not gonna tell Kathleen or Lizzie right? Or Eric" I say hurriedly, I really don't want that fifties wannabe knowing my business. She's thinking about it, she's thinking about it

"I won't tell" Yay, go me, oh yea-

"your going to" ah damn it. I sigh then nod my head before putting my head down and keep it down. I learned at an early age that this was the best way to get forgiveness. Why did this have to happen to me? I didn't do anything to anyone. Well, I had sex with Nancy but I didn't do anything else. I look over and pick up a picture of me and her on me side table. We look so happy, why is she being such a bitch to me now?

"Kathy look, she's not getting a paternity test and he's gonna take responsibility for his actions." Why must they talk about me like I'm not here?

"No Elliot, I want a paternity test on him."

"Kathy I-"

"No, you told me just a few days ago what you think of her. She's a slut Elliot, and she probably doesn't even know who the father is and just decided on him because he's the sweet kid who would take care of it." No offense, but god my mom can be a bitch sometimes.

"She's not a-" but dad interrupts me

"Kathy, think about how this will make her feel. Oh here, we think you've had sex with another person besides your boyfriend so we want to make sure. Do you know how that would feel?" Thank you at least one of them is taking my side.

"I know exactly how it feels Elliot. You forgot your parents made me do the same thing."

"So why would you want another girl to go through it? Look, lets just figure out what we're gonna do with the kid once it's born." Duh, it's gonna stay with me.

"Well I sure as hell ain't raising it" mom said angrily. I never asked her too. I pick my head and look between the two of them as they start arguing again. Okay, maybe it'll stay with Nancy

"Well I ain't asking Olivia to put up a child"

"oh god is that all you ever think about? Olivia Olivia Olivia, that's all I hear around this house." Oh god don't seven start with that. I heard enough bitching about her when they were together.

"Look whatever Kathy, I'm not gonna have Dickie's child stay at her house."

"So move out! are are you and her to good of friends to do that."

"Damn it Kathy we've been over this, I'm not sleeping with my partner!" All right I'm getting sick of this

"you know you-"

"can I say something here?" I say loudly putting a hand up to shut them both up. They both look down at me.

"I'm gonna raise this child, me and Nancy can do it by ourselves. Her parents are loaded, we can make it on our own. Now why don't the two of you just shut up and stop your bitching? I dealt with it enough when the two of you were together." Damn, I have got to learn when to shut up. I walk to my room and shut the door and flop down on my bed. I don't hear anything so they're probably either planning on how they're gonna yell at me or they're feeling guilty. Hopefully it's guilt. I sigh then turn over and pick up a picture of me and Nancy smiling and laughing. It's so not fair, I really wish that this whole thing would just go away. But of course it being me, it doesn't. I look at my clock, it was almost twelve PM. Wonder if I should call her? No, I think I'll wait till Monday. I sigh then turn over and stare at my ceiling, wising this would just end. But knowing my luck, it won't be

Not that big of a cliff hanger but please review. Next chapter coming soon


	15. 15

I own no one but my own people.

8:30 PM, Kathy's house

Sigh, well it's been all day and the only one in the house who knows is mom. I'm grounded for a month, witch is totally unfair since I had tickets to the Rolling Stone concert next week and it's the only time there gonna be in New York on there tour, but I can probably convince mom to let me go to that since it was her money to pay for the tickets. Mom spent like an hour lectureing me and yelling at me. I think I got in three words, and then Kathleen and Lizzie got home wih like five hundred bags of clothes thatI thought even Paris Hilten would think was bad. But of course everyone ignored what I said.

"Dinner!" mom called from the kitchen. I sigh then turn off my stereo and make my way to the kitchen. Oh great, Mr nerdy here. Can't he leave?

"Hia sport, want to help me set the table?" Oh god that is to much. Man this dude is a nerd

"well gee Eric, how about you do it and I watch. Wouldn't that be super swell?"

"Dickie" mom said giving me a scolding look. Oh god whatever, how come Lizzie or Kathleen doesn't have to set the table? I sigh then get out the plates and set them whale the geek sets the glasses and silverware.

"Dinner's ready, girls get down here" mom cried out again. Oh now after the table's all set they get called down. I hate being the only guy in the house. Well there's Eric but I hardly think he qualifies as a guy.

"What's for dinner?" Lizzie said sitting down at her spot. From those size 2 jeans she has on, I really doubt that she cares. She's not gonna eat it anyway.

"Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy and carrots."

"Sorry mom, I'm really not that hungry." Told you, I knew as soon as she heard the word fried she wouldn't be hungry.

"Come on Lizzie, you love fried chicken" mom said stirring the gravy

"I'm not hungry, is that some crime?" she said crossing her arms. Mom scoffed then turned towards her also crossing her arms.

"no, but your sister tried to pull this same stunt a few years ago. I haven't seen you eat anything all day and you weren't hungry last night, so I know your hungry. So sit down and eat something."

"fine, but I must say that if I get kicked off of the squad, it's your fault" she said sitting down at her chair. Oh god, I really wish she would give up that stupid squad. She's becoming such a bitch since she joined it.

"Liz, Hoff won't kick you off of the team, your like the best one on JV" Kathleen said sitting next to to her.

"Oh okay, then why aren't I caption?"

"Because Nancy is better" I say with a tiny smile. Oh crap, I just realized something. Oh god Nancy's gonna hate me for this. In our school, if a girl gets pregnant, then she can't play or be in any sports. And according to our supervisor, cheer leading is a sport. Oh she's gonna be pissed!

"Oh shut up D" Kathleen and Lizzie both said to me. But I really don't care if Lizzie isn't caption of some stupid squad. I have bigger fish to fry.

"um mom, can I skip dinner tonight, I got to make some calls." Please let her say yes, I'm giving her the pleading look, she has to say yes.

"No" she said putting the chicken on the table. What, dude that's so not fair.

"But I really need to talk to Nancy"

"I don't care Dickie, and I really don't want you hanging around with her right now." Gee, that sounds fair. I'm the father of her child but I can't hang around with her.

"Whoa what'd you do?" Lizzie said turning to me a little confused.

"None ya"

"none ya? that went out in the ninety's." Oh wow, I really care too.

"Look mom I really need to-"

"I said no Dickie. Now we're gonna have a nice dinner, with no phone conversations and everyone is going to eat something" mom said giving both me and Lizzie a look that said she was slightly annoyed with us. Oh god whatever, mom can be so annoying sometimes. I sigh then put some of the dinner on my plate and pick up my fork and begin to eat, not talking to anyone. Why did this have to happen to me? It's so not fair. I'm the smartest out of all my sisters, well besides Maureen but she doesn't count because she doesn't live here anymore but I'm smarter then Kathleen and a freaking genius next to Lizzie.

"So, what's every one's plan for Halloween?" geek boy (Eric) said putting gravy on his potatoes.

"Halloween party at school" me and Lizzie say at the same time. Each year the Seniors throw a Halloween dance for the underclass men.

"Well that sure sounds fun, what about you Leen? Got any big plans?" Leen? who the hell calls Kathleen Leen?

"First off, it's Kathleen, and me and the Varsity squad are going to chill at my friend Tina's house. You know what friends are right? There the people who like you, difficult concept for you isn't it?" Ohh she told him off

"Kathleen be nice" mom said giving her a tiny scolding look.

"Whatever" she mumbled before taking a bite of her carrots.

"It's okay Kathy, I'm sure she didn't mean that" Oh he doesn't know my sister very well. Me and Lizzie share a look but then look away in fear of laughing at geek boy.

"So, how are you guy's going to the dance to?" geek boy said turning to me.

"Nancy" I say looking down. I know that mom's just gonna flip out if she finds out that I'm going with her.

"No your not, your grounded" mom said taking a bite of chicken

"but mom come on, me and her had this all planed out since the beginning of the month."

"I don't care, and do you really want to fight about this at the dinner table?" This so isn't fair! It's not my fault that we had sex. Well maybe it is but that still doesn't mean I should be grounded for it.

"Mom come on, this isn't fair."

'Fair, fair? You really want to talk about what's fair right now? Fine, tell everyone why I'm grounding you." Oh shit, I didn't mean that.

"I don't want to, all I'm saying is this isn't fair."

"I know it's not, believe me I was in the same position as you twenty two years ago, and I didn't think it was very fair." Oh so now it's okay to compare the two of us.

"All right now I'm interested, what's going on?" Kathleen said looking between mom and me.

"Nothing" I mumbled angrily before getting out of my chair and going to my room and slamming the door shut. It's not fair, my life is ruined, and I'm about to be stuck with a kid for the rest of my life. Why me? why did I have to get my girl friend pregnant? I sigh then turn on my stereo next to my bed and put on a Korn CD and turned it up.

"D, you all right?" Lizzie asked me opening my door. Doesn't she know how to knock?

"Yes, go leave me alone" I mumbled angrily.

"No, now tell me what's wrong" she said leaning against my door frame. Why did I have to be twin with one of the most annoying person ever?

"Don't you go have to throw up your dinner or something?" That was low but I really didn't care, I just wanted to be left alone.

"That was mean Dickie, and I ain't leaving till you tell me what's wrong.

"Nothing, why can't you just leave me alone?" I heard her sigh then come over and sit on my bed.

"Somethings wrong" well gee what gave you that idea? "somethings wrong with you and Nancy, something that is really worrying you, you think it's the end of something" Oh damn it, I forgot about the whole twin mental thing. I know it sounds like really strange and freaky, but me and Lizzie have some weird connection. Like we have ESP with each other or something. I'm like not even joking either as creepy as that sounds. One time when she fell when she was trying to do some stupid flip or something in cheer leading practice, I'm the one that ends up spraining my wrist and she didn't even feel it.

"Look Lizzie, can't you just leave me alone? I have a lot to deal with and I don't really want to tell you right now."

"I don't care if you don't want to, your going to." All right now I'm getting pissed. Who the hell does she think she is telling me what I'm going to tell her?

"Look, I'm not in the mood to talk to you, so can you get the hell out of my room!" She glared at me, but I didn't care, I really just wanted her to leave.

"Fine, but your becoming a real jack ass"

"you should talk!" I yell as she slammed the door shut.

"Fag!" she yelled through the door

"bitch!" I yell back

"Dickie don't call your sister a bitch" mom yelled from the kitchen. Oh come on, she didn't hear Lizzie call me a fag?

"she started it" I mumbled quietly to myself so that I won't get in trouble. I sigh then turn up my stereo so that I don't hear the rest of them talking about how I need a attitude adjustment. Maybe I should tell them about me being a dad, it'd only fair. I mean they are gong to be aunts. No, if I do tell them it'll be all over school. But in like five months, it's probably gonna be all over school anyway. Man this sucks, what am I gonna do about school now? I sigh then look at my my favorite picture of Nancy. It was me and her last year at the Freshmen trip to Six Flags. She has on a skanky looking pink bikini top and a pair of white booty shorts with her red hair in a messy bun. God she looks hot. I sigh then put the picture in my desk drawer and close it. I really don't want to see her right now, even in a picture taken by a three dollar camera in a five dollar frame. I tried thinking of names for the baby to get my mind off of her. Korn Ozzy Cartill, or what about Clash Blondie Stabler? I wonder if he'll look like me, or if it's a girl will it look like Nancy? Too many questions, man having a kid is confusing. Hmm, what about Aero Smith Stabler?

Please review.


	16. 16

I own no one but my own people

"Dickie, time to get up!" Oh great, Monday morning again. Why can't we just skip over Monday and have it it just go to Tuesday, but then Tuesday would suck. I groan then roll over and cover my head with the blanket. I don't want to go to school, mainly because I don't want to face Nancy. I'm still really pissed at her for saying I raped her and plus I don't want to talk about the baby. I heard my mom open my door.

"Come on, it's six Am, you need to get ready for school.

"Yeah but Lizzie's in there till like six fifty nine, so why can't I sleep in?"

"because you need to get ready for school, and she promised not to take as long today." Oh yeah okay, like I've never heard that before. I have always been the last one in the bathroom because girls take like twenty hours getting ready in there. But luckily, only one more year of this. See varsity cheerleaders have six AM practices every day so when it's time to get up, I'll have the bathroom all to myself.

"Fine fine, I'll be right out" I say yawning and sitting up. Mom gives me a little smile then leaves shutting the door. Ha ha, fooled her. I lay my head back down again and close my eyes.

"And if your not here in the next five minutes I'm coming in there with a glass of ice water" mom said from the kitchen. Oh gag me, I've been threatened with that since the day I started school, and have never actually had it done to me. "I'm not kidding Dickie, get out of bed now" she said a little annoyed. I sigh loudly then get up and pull on a shirt and a pair of boxers then go to the kitchen.

"where's geek boy?" I say sitting down in my chair."

"Don't call him that, and he's at work" she said a little upset. Why does she have to like the guys that have to work like twenty four seven, then gets all like 'oh this really pisses me off because they have to work all the time' it gets really annoying

"Anyway, waffles or cereal"

"Ugh" I say tiredly, that's my typical response in the morning.

"So waffles?" she said putting them in the toaster.

"ugh."

"Will you get out the syrup please?

"ugh" I said going to the refrigerator and getting out the syrup. Half hour later, I nearly fall asleep in my breakfast, and I still haven't had a chance to use the bathroom.

"Mom, I need to get ready, can you tell her she looks fine?"

"She has been in there a while" she said a little suspiciously going to the bathroom. Finally, why must girls spend like an hour in the bathroom then complaining that they look sucky?

"Fine, I look really bad though" Lizzie said angrily slamming the bathroom door behind her.

"Oh shut up" I said rolling my eyes before going into the bathroom.

"You shut up nerd" she said right before I closed the door. Damn it, why does she always have to get the last word in? I opened the door very quickly.

"You shut up blondie!" I shouted back before quickly closing the door. Yay, I win! I quickly get undressed and go in the shower. I quickly wash up and then get out. I never understand how girls need like an hour to shower when it only takes guys like five minutes? Oh well, I wrap a towel around myself then go to my room and pull on a pair of boxers and a pair of baggy jeans and a Rolling Stone's T-shirt. See, ten minutes and I'm completely ready, girls it takes a freaking hour, so not fair. I go out to the kitchen and Lizzie and my mom are yelling at each other.

"Mom come on, I'm fifteen years old, I can date whoever I want!" Lizzie yelled at mom.

"I don't care, your not going out with a twenty one year old!" mom yelled back. Hmm, wonder who's going to win this one?

"Thats not fair, Ricky Carnright is a great guy! Plus he's a senior." Oh god, Ricky Carnright is this little player who has failed school like five times. And when he turns twenty two there kicking him out. But he has a bad reputation for having sex with girls then leaving them in bed, plus he's a jack ass to me.

"Your not going out with him" I say putting books in my book bag. Lizzie turned to me and glared

"oh shut up fag, your dating that slut Nancy and she's gonna be 18 in a month." Oh that little bitch! Mom turned to me with a glare slash surprised look.

"She's gonna be eighteen? I thought you said she was fifteen?" she said a little angrily, not even caring that my sister called my girlfriend a slut. I shrug

"I thought she was" I say softly looking down. Oh I'm gonna kill Lizzie for telling mom that.

"I don't care, she's seventeen, your fifteen, you two should not be dating."

"Well I'm gonna be sixteen in December, so does it really matter. And at least she isn't a twenty one year old guy that just wants girls for sex!" I say defensively. See, that's the perfect strategy, turn it around on the other person like the little blond bimbo did to me.

"He doesn't just want girls for sex, he's a nice guy" Lizzie said a little angrily. Okay, a nice guy shoved me in my locker my entire eighth grade year?

"He's a dick, and from being in the locker room with him, not a big one at that."

"You would look queer"

"all right stop it both of you. Lizzie don't call your brother a queer. Dickie, don't get involved in things that is mine and your sister's business." Lizzie just glares at me before walking out the door and slamming the door behind her.

"you would look queer" I said mocking her before turning to mom who clearly has the beginning of a headache coming on.

"I'm gonna get going, I love you"

"I love you too, but you and Lizzie has to stop this fighting. Your twins for god sakes, act like it once and a while" she said a little annoyed. I roll my eyes then pick up my bag and go out the door. I get to the bus stop and barely make it.

"Cutting it a little close" the driver says to me

"still got on" I say putting my change in the little box thingy. I sit down in a seat and sigh, ignoring Lizzie who's sitting next to me who's looking out the window a little mad. Whatever, I really don't care, she's a bitch anyway. Oh man, I really don't want to go to school today. I have three classes with Nancy plus Lunch, so theres no way I can ignore her. Oh man, I hate being a guy! I sigh then look out the window the rest of the way thinking about names for the baby. I got to Creed Sabbath Catrill before we were at the school. We get off the bus and head in the school and I sigh.  
"Another day in hell" I mumble walking into the school. Oh man, the rat pack is here, or jocks if you want to get technical. I swear, they personally grouped all there lockers together just to piss me off.

"Hey look guy's, it's Dick Stabler" Brian Kent said leaning against his locker. He's kind of the leader of the idiot's, but everyone loves him cause apparently being star quarter back is was more important then knowing, oh two plus two. And his mission in life is to make mine miserable.

"Gee how original" I said rolling my eyes.

"Nah, he ain't dick Stabler, he just likes to suck it" one of the idiots said through his stupid laugh. God people can be so immature

"bite me" I say bitterly.

"Yeah you wish fag boy" Brian said coming up to me. He's like six foot eight and I'm like five nine so I do what any self respectable sophomore in high school would do

"Hey Brian, tell your mom she left her bra at my house last night." Lame? yes, stupid? totally, will get him pissed? Hell yeah. He glared at me then takes a step forward to me and I stand my ground before I walk to my locker with a small smirk on my face.

"You better watch your back Stabler!" he yelled after me. Whatever, oh great, some one broke in my locker again. This day sucks all ready.

"Hey" I say a little angrily to the person who's in my locker. She turns to me and my eyes gt a little wide. Damn this chick is hot! She has wavy light brown hair and honey colored eyes and is freaking gorgeous. She has on a black ACDC shirt and a pair of jeans with a hole in the knee, and not that bad a body either.

"I'm sorry, this was the locker they assigned me, I'm new here" she said a little nervously. I nod

"oh sorry, I'm just not used to having someone be in my locker. But uh, I'm Dickie Stabler by the way, but every one calls me D"

"'sup fag boy" another member of the idiot pack says pushing into me. I turn around a and glare at him for a brief moment before turning back to nice looking chick."Well you have to know me really well to call me that. But I prefer D" I say with a small smile

"I would think so" hot chick said with a beautiful smile.

"I'm Lisa Burden, nice to meet you D" she said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you to Lisa" I say with a smile. God she's pretty.

"So I was wondering if you could help me find my next class, I have no clue where anything is" she said getting a piece of paper out of her black ratty looking bag. I look at it or a second before turning back to her.

"Oh sure, same class as me, it's-" but I stop because just then I see Nancy walk through the doors with some of her friends.

"Um can you excuse me, I really got to go, it's down the hall on the left by the way" I say walking away from her.

"Oh thanks" she said giving me a small smile before walking away. Ohh, nice ass too. Come on, you got a girlfriend, who's pregnant. Your not allowed to look at other girls. I take a deep breath before walking over to her.

"Hey" I say a little softly. She turns from her friends and then when she sees me she takes a deep breath.

"Hey, um look, this thing between us, it's not really working out for me." Wait, what?

"what are you saying?" She sighed then pulled me away from her friends and into an empty classroom.

"Look., this is all way to confusing you know?"

"no, I'm the fath-"

"shh, don't say it out loud!" she whispered angrily.

"Sorry, but your breaking up with me because we're going to something that is bonding the rest of our lives? That makes a lot of sense." She looked down a little embarrassed

"it's just, I don't want this baby D, I have my whole life ahead of me and I don't want to be tied down."

"You won't be, all right we can figure this out, I mean maybe it was like destiny or som-" but she interrupted me before I could continue

"I know your all praise god and all that shit but I'm not okay? So don't do all that destiny and catholic stuff. Because I don't believe in that stuff. I sigh then nod

"Look Nancy, can we talk about this later, when we've both had some time to think?" She sighed again, man cheerleaders sigh a lot.

"Whatever, I'll see you at later"

"all right. Hey, this is just a simple little question, but why did you say I raped you to your dad?" I said crossing my arms. She looked a little embarrassed again

"I, I don't know, but I told him that I was pregnant and he just, well, kind of assumed and I went along with it. I straightened it all out though" she said hurriedly. I nod then look at the clock on the wall.

"We have two minutes before we have to go, I'll see you later okay" she nods then I give her a smile and a small kiss on the lips before we both left and went up to her friends.

"So, are you single again, because you know Bri-"

"leave it alone Jessica" Nancy said a little angrily at her friend. Ha ha, she got told off. Her friend rolled her eyes then turned to me

"what the hell are you wearing?" she said in disgust looking at my T-shirt.

"What's wrong with it?" I say looking to see if theres any stains or anything on it.

"Well it's a little wield, who are the Rolling Stones anyway?" Oh god, what kind of music are people listening to these day's?

"Have you ever heard of McJagger?"

"no, is he the guy that bit the head off the rabbit?

"no that was Ozzy and it was a bat."

"Why would someone bite a head off of a bat?" I roll my eyes then turn to Nancy

"I'll see you later" I say giving her another kiss before walking to my class.

"God what a nerd, why are you dating him Nancy?" I head one of her friends say to her softly when I turn the corner, but I hear it. I stop and listen for a second to see what she'll say.

"I'm not sure" gee that's comforting.

"You were only supposed to date him for like a month, after that you were supposed to break it off with him, so why are you staying with him?"

"maybe I want to break away from the bad boys for a while, and plus, I'll be breaking it off with him soon, but not now okay?" My eyes get wide and my mouth drops a little she just swore to me that she would think about it before she broke up with me. The little cheerleader! I quickly swallow the lump in my throat and walk to my next class, knowing that this day was about to be hell.

Please Review


	17. 17

I own no one but my own people.

I walk to math class a little angry slash sad. How could she say to her friends that she'll break up with me just like a minute after we agreed to talk about it? No offense but god she can be such a bitch sometimes. I sigh then walk into the class and take my seat. I got like perfect scores on all my math tests and all those three letter tests so they put me in a class with Seniors so I really don't have any one to talk to. I put my bag on the desk next to me and sit there eavesdropping on what decorations there gonna be using at prom even though it's only October. I listen for a few more seconds before someone comes up to me.

"Is this seat taken?" a girl said next to me. I turn towards her and it's the hot chick that shares my locker. Lisa, that was her name

"No, you can sit here if you want" I said moving my stuff.

"Thanks" she said giving me a really nice smile and sitting down and getting a note book and a pencil from her ratty looking bag. God she's pretty

"so your a Senior?" I ask also getting out my stuff. She shock her head.

"No, I just got like perfect scores on all those tests thingys so they put me in a class with the Seniors, I'm actually a sophomore." Damn! and I thought I was like the only tenth grader smart enough to be in Calculus.

"Are you a senior?" Lisa asked me pushing a piece of her hair out of her face.

"No, I'm also a sophomore. I guess we're an elite core" I say with a smile. She did a small laugh then smiled at me again. Oh man she has a pretty smile. It's almost, and hopefully she'll forgive me for this, prettier then Olivia's.

"I um, I like your T shirt" I said pointing to the black AC/DC shirt.

"Thanks, I'm like the only one in my family that likes Classic rock."

"I know what you mean" I said pointing to my Rolling Stones shirt. "My entire family except for my dad likes rap." She nodded

"I hate rap, it's so fake. I mean the guys are just talking." Thank you! at least someone agrees with me!

"That's what I said, but my family just tell me to shut up then go on blasting it.

"How many people in your family do you have?"

"Well I have three sisters and we live with my mom in Queens and my dad lives in Manhattan with a room mate. How many people in your family?"

"It's just me and my dad." Hmm, no mention of divorce, or any mention of mom at all. That's usually a good sign to tell me to drop family discussion.

"So where did you live before here?"

"In some little town in upstate New York, I went to a town where like the cows out numbered the people."

"Damn, farming town huh? How many people in your school?"

"four hundred including faculty. And the middle school and high schools were together so thats six grades with like sixty people in each." Holy shit! thats a really small school! We have like two thousand here, that must suck to have such a big move.

"Dang, this school could like, eat your school up."

"I know, but I went to a big school before the smaller school so it's not that big a deal." I nod then I was about to ask her about her if she had a boyfriend back home, I was just being curious, lay off me! but the final bell rang before I had a chance.

"All right take your seats, we got a long day ahead of us" my teacher Mrs Uhlig said coming in. I am like one hundred percent that she's is a neo natzi, one time a Jewish kid kid missed school cause of some jewish holiday and she flipped out because the school wouldn't put it on his record. Anyway, I don't like her.

"All right, we have a new student today, Mrs Lisa Burden. Heres you book, and we're on Equivalent fractions, sorry if it's to ahead of your skills" she said getting out a book then coming over and handing it to her before walking back to the desk.

"She's a bitch, don't worry about it" I whispered to her. Lisa nodded before turning her attention to the bitch. God she's really pretty. I look at her for about a second more before turning to the whore from hell. But I really couldn't concentrate on the whore or Lisa. I was to busy wondering what kind of job I would need to get. MY dad said that I would need to get a job to help support the kid, but I'm in a lot of Junior and Senior classes so the homework takes all night to do. Hmm, well I have study hall first period, so If I go to work at like ten then and work till like six then I'd have an hour to sleep then like a half hour to get ready and get to school. Oh man having a kid is so complicated. Or I could-

"Stabler will you pay attention! Now what is the answer to number seven!" the neo natzi yelled at me disrupting my thoughts. I look up at the board and quickly try to come up with an answer.

"Um, X equals 26?" I guess. I hear a small laugh that tells me I was wrong. Oh crap, she hates people who don't pay attention.

"Wrong, Miss Burden, will you please educate Mr Stabler" she said glaring at me.

"the answer's X equals 6 and a half" Lisa said quickly working out the stupid problem in her head.

"Correct, maybe you'll actually learn something in this class thanks to this women Stabler" she said coldly before turning back to the board.

"Sorry" Lisa muttered softly. I shrug then my thoughts returned to Nancy and the kid.

"What if she does break up with me, what'll the kid say when he asks where his dad is? Will she actually have it? Oh man, I wish I never got her pregnant! I hardly pay attention in class until the natzi yelled at someone really bad for not having his homework but other then that I mostly didn't pay attention at all. I was to busy worrying about Nancy breaking up with me, Ugh, I really need to stop worrying about it. For like the firs two weeks we were dating she denied that we were even going out in 'fear of ruining her reputation'. So I guess I really shouldn't be all that worried about it. Finally the bell rings and I quickly pack up my things and go. After waiting for hot Lisa. No, wait it's Lisa, just Lisa! Come on D, you can not think shes hot, you are dating a pregnant person, you can not think that about another girl. It all ready got you in trouble before.

"Hey do you know where my next class is?" she said getting out her schedule again. Damn, she has all my classes, and all my classes are junior and senior classes. Man she must be smart!

"Yeah, they've got you like stalking me. just follow me around until gym, I really don't think your allowed to go in the boys locker room. Unless your like hiding something." Ugh, lame joke, but she smiles weakly at it anyway.

"Anyway, your next class is Senior Biography and is taught by Mr Bradbury. He's pretend he's mean, but he's really funny. Just don't get him really pissed." She nodded then flashed that really pretty smile at me again.

"Thanks, I'll remember that" and she walked away. Damn she has a nice ass. Oh man, I think I like the new chick. I'm in big trouble. I get a drink form the water fountain before also walking to science. On the way I see Nancy talking to the bastard of the school Brian Kent. She's leaning up against her locker and smiling that flirty smile that won me over and he has on a really smug smile and then she takes her finger and runs it up his shirt. Oh hell to the no!

"hey sweetie" I said going over to her. They both look at me and both there smiles disappear. Hows that for a great welcome?

"what do you want Stabler?" Brian said meanly.

"Nothing, just wanted to say hi to my girl" I said putting my arm around her shoulders. Ha ha, I got a girlfriend, he doesn't. Well for now anyway

"well she was busy talking to a real man weren't you baby?" he said pulling her away from me and putting his arm around her waist. Oh hell to the no! that's my girlfriend, and no sweaty jock is gonna be putting his hands all over her!

"Well since me and her are dating, I, not you, want to walk her to class" I said crossing my arms. Brian rolled his eyes then pushed Nancy back to me.

"Whatever but if you want a real man, you know where to find me" and he walked by, purposely slamming into my shoulder. God what a bastard! I turn to Nancy who looks a little embarrassed. Ah ha, she feels bad cause I just was all nice to her and she was discussing breaking up with me.

"So um, want me to carry your books?" she was about to say something before her face change from embarrassed to sick looking and she ran off into the nearest bathroom. What? being polite isn't that bad. I follow her into the one place I hate being in school besides gym, the girls room. I take a deep breath before going in there. Wow, it isn't that different then ours except they don't have the urinals and they have the some metal box on the wall that I really don't want to know what comes out of it.

"Um, Nancy you all right?" I say softly not really wanting anyone else to hear me in the girls room. Instead of answering me, all I hear is her throwing up. Oh terrific, I forgot all about the puking in the morning.

"Leave me alone" she said angrily through panting before puking again. What'd I do? it went on for about two more minutes before I hear her flush. I went over to the stall shes in and see her sitting against the toilet.

"You want a mint?" I asked softly sitting down next to her.

"Just leave me alone" she said starting to cry. Aww crap, I hate when girls cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked beginning to rub her back. She let out a sob before turning to me. Uh oh, she looked kind of angry.

"I have a living thing inside of me that I don't want there! I'm puking, I'm gonna be getting really fat in like the next month, and I really want pickles and chocolate ice cream right now. I'm fine and dandy" she said letting a few more tears fall. Aww man, now what the hell am I supposed to do? Chocolate! that makes every girl feel better!

"It'll get better, I promise. Come on, I'll buy you a Snickers." she sniffed then I helped her stand up.

"Thanks" she mumbled before we walked out of the bathroom. Oh man, the next nine months are gonna suck. Big time.

Please Review!


	18. 18

I own no one but my own people. Dickie's POV.

As I walk to science class I feel kind of bummed. Nancy's blaming me for the puking. Well it kind of is my fault but I didn't say that all pregnant women have to puke. Then I bought her some mint gym cause her breath was rank and then she threw the gum I bought her in my face and said that she didn't need some stupid gum then walked away. Obviously she never heard of bad breath. And I'm still confused about that. It's not fair, I was just trying to be nice and she's all like, grr. I really don't understand girl hormones. There so confusing. I walk into science class hoping it's a movie day. I so am not in the mood for working. Oh man. Lisa's bending over picking up a pencil. Again, I worship the dude who invented tight jeans. Oh man she is really hot. Come on D! You have a pregnant girlfriend! you can not stare at another girl, except Olivia because I have absolutely no chance with her. She stands back up and sat in the seat next to me. Usually I sit in the back of the room but I decided I was gonna sit next to her today. I'm just trying to be nice, chill out. I go over to her and sit in the seat next to her and she turns and smiles at me

"are you like stalking me or something?" she said with a small smile. I laughed a little

"nah, I think we just have all the same classes. You know, I like got the highest scores in the school, and you seem really smart so they probably just paired us up.

"Thanks, so this is senior biology?"

"yeah, it's really hard, but you look like you can handle it" I say with a smile. She smiles back then the bell rings and the teacher walks in. I really don't pay attention, it was a movie day after words. Hmm, I wonder how I could get her to forgive me. I don't what I did wrong, but I know that I have to apologize. Maybe I'll buy her something, nah, I'm broke. Finally the class ends and the bell rings.

"Wow that movie was kinda sad" Lisa said putting her stuff back in her bag. I shrug

"not really" I said not having no clue what the movie was about.

"I think it was, I mean all the wolves died."

"They kill other things" I say shrugging again.

"Yeah but still, it was sad. It kind of reminded me of that movie with the dog."

"The movie with the dog? theres like a billion movies about dogs."

"The really sad one, Old Yeller." I shrug

"the dog died, not that big a deal."

"Are you telling me that when you saw that you didn't cry at least a little?" Yes, for like twenty minutes. give me a break, the boy had to shoot the thing that saved his life!

"no, I don't cry at movies." She just rolled her eyes and smiled at me before walking out the door. I followed her and then she pulls out her schedule again.

"Whats free time?"

"oh thats a time where your allowed to just chill out, it's like a study hall. Seniors go to the auditorium, juniors go to the gym and we sophomores go to the lunchroom."

"Does everyone have it at the same time?"

"No, everyone has it at different times, but let me guess. We have the same free time right?"

"yup, wow, they really do have you stalking me" she said with a grin. Oh man is she pretty when she smiles. Pregnant cheer leading girlfriend! no other girl is pretty! I shrug then give her a grin

"I guess they do. Anyway we're like really lucky because theres only like twenty people in this free time whale the rest have like five hundred." She nods then we both begin walking to the cafeteria. Just then the drama teacher comes up to me.

"D" yes I even have the teachers call me by my letter. "I was just wondering if you were going to try out for the spring play this year since you did so wonderfully last year." Yes I was in the school play. Thats how come all the jack asses in school started calling me gay and queer and shit like that. But what the guys don't know is that the leading lady has so many costume changes in such a short amount of time that she usually changes right back stage, where everyone can see and sometimes have people, like myself, help her get zipped up. Plus, when the tare girls kiss, they really can kiss! Anyway, I was Romeo last year but it was only because I was practically the only person who didn't have a sport schedule to screw me up for rehearsals. I shrug

"I might, depends on what the play is."

"Wait, your in Drama?" Lisa asked me. Oh crap, I forgot how much of a turn off that was for girls, not like I really care if Lisa has a problem with it. Before we went out, Nancy made fun of me practically non stop because I was in the play, actually, the jocks and the cheerleaders have an on going battle with the theater people. Then when we started dating, she was even worse when I signed up for drama classes. I turn to her

"yeah, I know I don't seem like the typical drama guy but I like acting. You don't like, dislike theater people do you?" hoping that she didn't.

"Are you kidding? I was in like all the plays in my old schools, I love theater."

"Terrific" the drama teacher said clapping her hands together. "Will you be trying out for the play this year, it's Taming of the Shrew, and you look like you could be perfect for the part of Bianca."

"Thank you" she said a little embarrassed.

"Anyway, try outs are next week Friday after school in the auditorium, if you want you can do a monologue, but I prefer if you got a partner and did a dialog It's a comedy so try to make it funny. And I will see you there. I'm Mrs Lang by the way, I'll see you guys later, and it was nice meeting you" she said smiling at Lisa and she walked away.

"Wow, she seemed very, friendly" Lisa said looking after her.

"Yeah, she may be a little happy, but she's like the best teacher ever though." She nods then we both walk to the cafeteria.

"Come on, I'll show you where I sit." I say as we walk across the cafeteria. Oh damn it, I forgot that Nancy and her friends, plus her friends boyfriends all have the same free time.

"Hmm, I didn't figure you to be a jock" she said seeing all the varsity jackets and the cheerleaders sitting at my table. See, since I'm dating a cheerleader, I get to sit with the cheerleaders and there boyfriends. Witch include almost everyone that hates me, plus Lizzie also sits there.

"Oh I'm not, this table is the cheerleaders and their boyfriends table." Should not of said that.

"You have a girlfriend?" say yes

"no." Ahh, D what the hell are you doing! Tell her the truth

"see the red head girl is like my best friend so I'm allowed to sit with them." Your making it worse! Tell her that your dating a pregnant cheerleader! usually I flaunt the fact that I'm dating the caption of the cheer leading team, why can't I say it to her? Lisa nods before taking a deep breath and we sat at the table .

"Sup everyone? Uh, this is Lisa" I say seeing the looks that clearly say they don't want a newbie at the table. Well the girls looks say that, the guys look very happy to see her if you get my point.

"Hi" she said nervously. Nancy eyes look over her outfit then land on her face.

"Where did you get that outfit, at the good will?" she said kind of meanly. What a bitch! Her friends stifle a laughter and she looks down kind of embarrassed.

"Uh no, actually-  
"Lisa is it? How come I've never seen you before"

"Oh I'm new"

"so Leah" Nancy began but Lisa interrupted her

"it's Lisa" she said kind of softly.

"Don't interrupt me. Anyway, _Leah_" she said purposely making Leah stand out. Dude, why is she being such a bitch to her? Maybe I should break up with her. "where did you move from?"

"well I was bor-"

"Oh my god Britney where did you get your shoes?" Nancy said interrupting her looking at her friends feet. Um, can you say rude and bitchy? Lisa looks down kind of embarrassed but then looks back up again. Oh man, maybe bringing a female version of me to the table wasn't such a good idea. Lizzie looks kind of sad at her so she takes a deep breath before speaking.

"So Lisa, do you like this school so far?" Lizzie asks nicely. Hey, what do you know? blond sisters can be nice!

"Yeah, it's like way different then my last one though."

"What was you old school like?" Nancy asked her

"probably some hick school" she mumbled loudly to one of her friends.

"Actually yeah, it was a real farming community" she said kind of nervous. Oh my god? what the hell did I ever see in her? shes such a bitch. Well maybe it's just the pregnancy hormones, but still, she doesn't have to be so mean.

"Farming community huh? Wow, really nice" she said sarcastically. " Did you have a boyfriend back home? one that doesn't have wool I mean?" All right, thats it, she's being really mean right now.

"Um can I talk to you for a second Nancy?"

"um, I'm kind of talking to Ellie May here" she said as I stood up. Fine, she wants to play it like that, fine, lets play. I shrug

"okay, I wanted to talk to you about something really confident, but we can talk about it here. What do you think about Aero Smith Stabler for a name for the -"

"lets go" she said before I could finish my sentence. I smile sweetly at her before we walk out of the cafeteria. Once out of earshot she turns to me really angrily.

"What is wrong with your head? Why the hell would you bring up baby names in front of all my friends?"

"what's wrong with yours? Why are you being such a bitch to Lisa?" I said crossing my arms.

"I'm not"

"oh bull shit. you've insulted her, you've been really rude to her. I get why you'd be pissed at me, but you don't even know this girl." Actually I have no clue why she'd be mad at me but I'd figure I'd just go along with her,

"I'm not being rude to her"

oh no, you just said that she has a sheep for a boyfriend and called her by the wrong name when she's only been here for like two hours."

"I'm sorry okay, if you want I'll go apologize to Leah or whatever her name is."

"It's Lisa" I say a little angrily.

"Fine, and you want to know the real reason I'm pissed off? Because we have cheer leading championships in less then two months and I'm gonna look like a blimp!" What? she seriously can't be considering competing in that thing. She has to get tossed in the air and do flips, and that could like really hurt the baby

"You won't look like a blimp, you don't start showing till like your four months along. And your not gonna compete in it are you?"

"yeah, why wouldn't I?" she said confused. Duh! is she really that much of an idiot?

"because you could fall and really hurt or even kill the baby or yourself. I don't want to see you or the baby get hurt" I said softly. She looked down and sighed before looking back up at me. Yay! I win the fight! err, not really fight but yo u get my drift.

"Fine, I won't compete, I promise. Plus I'll go apologize to _Lisa_ okay?" I nod then she gives me a small smile before heading back in the cafeteria. I sigh then walk in after her. This is gonna be a long nine months.

Pleaseeee review!


	19. 19

**I own no one but my own people. Dickie's POV.**

"I want you all to read pages 556 through 569, there may be a pop quiz tomorrow" the English teacher said putting the assignment on the board. It was the last class of the day before I got to go home and just relax. Turns out that's Lisa is in all my classes except lunch. Witch is kind of a good thing because Nancy's 'apology' turned out to be nothing more then a quick sorry before she went right back on being a jack ass to her. So I'm kind of pissed at her about that. But I got to know Lisa a lot better. Not know like I _got to know_ Nancy, but it turns out shes a really kick ass girl. She's lived in like five other places besides Manhattan. Cleveland, some small town in Idaho, a small town called Newport in upstate New York, Little Rock, and another small town in Florida. She hasn't told me anything about her family yet except that she lives with her dad and has no brothers or sisters. Hmm, mysterious, I kind of like that in a girl. Wait a second, no you don't! you like red headed cheerleaders. The last bell rings finally and I start putting my things away. I go up to Lisa who's getting an English book from the teacher

"and if you need any help at all, don't be embarrassed to come talk to me" the teacher said signing her mark in the tattered book. Trust me, this girl does not need any help, shes like freaking Einstein or something.

"Okay, see you tomorrow" Lisa said giving her a smile before turning to me.

"Hey, can you believe we have all the same classes?"

"I know, it's like totally insane" I said as we walk out the class room.

"What number s our locker again?" Lisa asked me

"776, it's right here" I say going up to the locker and putting in the combination.

"Holy shit, where the hell did you get all this?" I said with wide eyes looking at the actual pictures of rock stars on my locker door. She shrugs. Dude, having actual pictures of the great ones is not something you should be shrugging about!

"My dad used to be a janitor for the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame for like three years. I got free admission, including nights when they were inducted."

"What? oh man that is totally awesome! did you like, get to meet any of them?"

"no, but Blondie shook my hand once. You don't mind do you? about the pictures I mean" Oh my god, is she serious?

"no dude of course I don't mind. Wow, that must have been like awesome actually seeing them in person without paying like two hundred bucks. You are so lucky." She blushed a little bit before looking down and then began putting her books and stuff in our locker.

"Hey Dick, got a little project for ya" Brian said coming up to me. Oh man, can't this bastard just leave me alone?

"what do you want Brian?" I say a little annoyed.

"I need you to do my math homework tonight, coach said if I keep failing then I can't be on the team. So here it is" he said pushing a large book in my hands. Oh hell to the no! this jack ass thinks he can just order me around like that? Well yeah, but I am not about to look like a push over in front of Lisa. Why do I care so much about looking good in front of her?

"no, do it yourself" I say shoving the books back at him. He glared at me then stepped forward.

"you really wanna test me punk?" he said lowly

"oh test, big word for you huh?" he glared at me before grabbing me by the collier of my shirt and, ow! He threw me in my locker and shut the door. I have really got to learn to shut my mouth in front of footballers.

"Are you okay?" Lisa asked through the thin metal door.

"Yeah, just unlock the door" I told her. Oh man, I have really got to clean this thing out It's really cramped in here. I heard the lock click a few times before it opened and I nearly fall out.

"You okay?" she asked me.

"Peachy, where'd he go?" I asked looking around the crowded hallway and not seeing him.

"He left when he saw a teacher coming. Who was that guy?"

"just your average run of the mill prick. Don't worry about it, my locker is like a second home to me. " She nodded before I grabbed my bag and we walked out of the school.

"So where do yo live?" I asked as she was trying to hail a cab.

"in Brooklyn." What! holy shit, thats like nearly an hour from here!

"you live that far away? why don't you go to a Brooklyn school?"

"Brooklyn doesn't really have that great of schools, and my dad wanted me to go to a Queens school even though we don't live here."

"Why don't you just move to Queens?" she shrugged and looked down kind of embarrassed.

"We, can't really afford to live in Queens" she said softly. Oh great going D. Okay, what do I say now to make the awkward moment go away?

"hey, I got these two tickets for a Rolling Stones concert in two weeks, you want to go with me?" What? no! not that I don't want her to go, but we just met a few hours ago and she might think it's a date.

"Um, I'd really like to but" and here comes the rejection. Great freaking job D "I already have a ticket." Huh, oh yay! the reason shes not rejecting me isn't because of me. Yay me!

"Oh, okay, well do you maybe want to go together? Not like a date or anything" I say hurriedly "but I figured since we both have the same awesome taste in music that-"

"I get what your saying, and yeah, I guess it'd be cool if we could go together. I could always sell my ticket on Ebay." Cool, she said yes! okay, I really should not be that excited about this. She smiled at me before a cab came up to the curb. She quickly got a pen out of her bag and a small piece of paper and wrote something on it.;

"Here, it's my cell number. Call whenever okay?" I nod then we gave each other final smiles before she got in the cab and it dove off. Well that is awesome, a girl actually agreed to go to a concert, with good music, with me! The one thing I didn't tell her is that I asked Nancy when I got these tickets like three months ago if she wanted to go and she kind of just laughed in my face and said why would she want to go listen 'a bunch of old rolling guys'? I swear, some times cheerleaders aren't even worth it. I was about to walk on when Nancy comes up to me.

"Hey, my dad just called, your parents and my parents want a meeting at your house." Oh crap, well I knew this was going, even though I really, really wish it didn't.

"Okay, well, if we start walking now, we could be in Mexico in three weeks."

"Grow up D" she said rolling her eyes. Whoa, calm down, it was just a joke. I don't say anything as I hail a cab and we both get in. It only takes about fifteen minutes to walk home, but I really didn't want to deal with the uncomfortable silence. In about five minutes we were at my house and surprisingly, five minutes of uncomfortable silence sucks as much as fifteen. We both got out of the cab and I go to the front window

"that'll be a dollar fifteen" the cabbie said. I get out a five and hand it to him then he drives off.

"A little change would of been nice!" I yell after him but he doesn't care. I sigh then turn to Nancy who's looking up at my house a little scared.

"You okay? I ask softly putting my arm around her shoulder

"no, and I don't need you to baby me." Where the hell did that come from?

"I'm not babying you, I'm just asking if your all right" I say a little more madder then I should have.

"Whatever, let me just get through this okay?" she said before going to the door.

"After you your majesty" I mumble a little angrily. I also go to the door and take a deep breath. This is gonna suck big time. I open the door and we both step in the house and was met by silence.

"Hello?" I say putting my bag down next to the door.

"In the living room" my dad said, he sounded a little mad. Thats never a good sign. Oh man, now I know how John Coffee felt when he walked the Green mile, it sucks. We both walked into my living room to find dad and mom sitting on one couch looking a little stiff, whale Nancy's dad sat on the other, also looking like he'd rather be anywhere else in the world right now. We both look at each other for a moment before siting in between our parents. Wow, yet another awkward silence.

"Well" Nancy's father said stiffly "I think we all know why we're here" Max said said giving me a slight glare.

"Yes we do" mom said giving Nancy a slight glare also. She blushed a little and looked down.

"Look, I have a very busy schedule today so I'm going to cut right to the source. Nancy is getting an abortion."

"No" mom, dad, and me said at the same time.

"What? why in the hell not?" Max said a little angrily.

"Because first off murders a sin" dad said. Oh man, who'd he have to bring religion into this? "And second, you can't make that decision for her. It's her body and it's against the law for you to force her to get one."

"Well it may be her right, but she's my daughter. And what do you suggest? let her raise it all on her own whale your son does shit about it?"

"hey" my dad said angrily "he is going to take responsibility for this baby, I'll make sure of that. And what about adoption?"

"no" her dad said whale Nancy just looked down.

"I plan on being governor soon, I won't have a scandal of a live grand daughter living with strangers" Max said madly.

"Oh, your willing to take away your daughters rights, but your afraid of a scandal? Great father you are" dad mumbled. Ohh, dad in trouble now! Max glared at him for a second

"how dare you insult my parental skills when your the one, who's son got an innocent girl pregnant!" Innocent, oh okay, and I'm the king of england!

"Hey, it wasn't all Dickie's fault, don't forget the one who's the baby is inside" dad said a little angrily. Both of them stood up a little angrily. Oh crap, theres gonna be another fight.

"Now hold on" mom said standing in between them "blaming people is not going to help this situation at all. Now, why don't we sit down and discuss this like civilized people." Wow, go mom. dad and Max glare at each other before they both sat down.

"Nice temper Elliot" she said softly so that only me and him could hear.

"don't start with me Kathy" he mumbled back.

"Um, isn't anyone gonna ask what me and her want to do?" I say before it turns into a fight between my mom and dad. Not that it would be different but, just not in front of a huge rich jack ass.

"No" Max said a little meanly

"don't talk to my son like that" dad said a little angrily. Wow, he is just aching to get into a fight with Nancy's dad isn't he?

"I will talk to the boy who got my daughter pregnant anyway I choose." Um, no the hell he won't!

"look Mr Catrill" I say seeing my dad's fist being balled up and seeing his mouth begin to open. "I want to have this child, I will take responsibility I promise. And I think that if me and her tried hard enough then it would be like, okay." Hey, I sound mature. Awesome.

"She was going to become a Houston cheerleader, she can't be one if she has a child! And how in the hell do you plan to support it? Let me guess, either peddling drugs or being a pimp right? I can't believe you, your a little son of a bitch that completely ruined my daughters life."

"All right thats it, get the hell out of my house now" dad said angrily standing up. "You willnot insult my sondo you understand me? Now get out of this house now before I arrest you for trespassing, and verbal assault." How come every time my dad and her dad meet, I end up getting insulted and Max ends up getting threatened to get arrested? Max glared at him for a second before also standing up

"come on Nancy, we're leaving now" he said clearly pissed off at me and my dad before storming out of the house. Nancy stood up and continued to look down, not begin able to look at my parents. Oh man, she's embarrassed, great, just freaking perfect.

"See you later D" she said softly before also leaving the house. After they left there was silence for a few seconds.

"I gotta go " my dad said a little angrily going to the door.

"Dad wait" I say running up to him. He turned to me and I almost flinch. When he's mad, you do not want to make him madder

"what D?" he asked a little angrily.

"Um, nothing"I say looking down.

"I'll see you this weekend, I love you Dickie" he said before going out the door and slamming it shut. Great, now he's mad at me too. I sigh before going back into the living room where mom looked like she had a large headache coming on. I really didn't want to get grounded so instead I just go to my room and close the door and get out my homework and begin working on it but I couldn't concentrate. As much as I hate to admit it, Nancy's dad was right. How am I gonna support a kid? minimum wage doesn't exactly make me Bill Gates. I sigh then put my books away and put on my headphones trying to drown out my own thoughts, witch doesn't work so well. I let a tear fall down my faceand quickly wipe it away. I'm gonna be a dad, and I just realized that that is the scariest thing In my whole life.

**Please review**


	20. 20

I own no one but my own people. Dickie's POV

2 weeks later

"Mom! have you seen my wig?" I yelled looking through my closet. Tonight was the huge Halloween dance for the underclass men, and I convinced my mom that Nancy wasn't gonna be there when really she was.

"Did you check on top of your dresser?" she answered back.

"Yes" I say going over and checking on top of my dresser. Damn, I hate when shes right. I quickly put it on before going to the mirror and checking myself out. Hmm, I look really good. I'm going as my idol, Ozzy Osbourne, and surprisingly I look a lot like him. I go out to the kitchen and sit down in one of the chairs. Oh terrific, nerd boy's here again. The past two weeks Eric's been around a lot more and even slept over a few times (can you say eww?) Frankly, he's really beginning to get on my nerves. Although he is cutting down on the Mr Beaver routine, thats a plus.

"hey Dickie you look great. Your the Prince of Darkness right?" How the hell does this guy know what the Oz man calls himself?

"nothing slips by you" I say getting a pair of mirrored shades out and putting them on. He looked down for a brief moment before looking back up at me

"Hey I got you something for your costume" nerd boy said getting up from the chair he was sitting in and pulling something out of his pocket.

"A headless rubber bat with a chain around it? gee for a surgeon you really know how to give gifts" I say sarcastically.

"No, see Ozzy once bit the head-"

"off of a bat, I know. Someone threw it on stage and he thought it was fake." Does he think I'm some sort of moron?

"Well I figured you could wear it around your neck, you know, it'd be really clever. What do ya say?"

"I say kiss-"

"Dickie be nice" mom said giving me a scolding look coming into the kitchen.

"It's okay Kath, I'm sure he was just messing around" he said getting up form the chair and going over to her. Kath? her name is Kathy you freaking idiot. Only dad's allowed to call her that. Er, I mean was allowed to call her that. But this guys is just annoying so he doesn't get that privilege yet. Mom smiled at him before turning to me

"your sure that Nancy's not going to be there right? Because if she is, remember that twisting rocks concert is in a few days and I can easily take your ticket away."

"It's Rolling Stones mom, and yes, she said she was busy tonight" I said trying to sound as honest as I could. Thank god for mirrored sunglasses. Mom looked a little suspicious but shrugged

"okay, you have better not be lying to me"

"I swear to god I'm not." Oh crap ,she looks like she doesn't believe me. "You want to call her parents?" Ha, that always works with mom.

"Fine fine, but if I find out that she is there, I will punish you so bad that your grandkids will still be grounded when there fifty."

"So I take it you'll ground me for a long time?" I say with a smile. She rolls her eyes, yay, I'm off the hook.

"Go get your sister, Erik's giving you a ride." What? no way, I'm not taking a ride from him.

"Why can't you give us a ride?"

"because I have to leave for work n like ten minutes."

"but mom" I say a little more whiny then I should have.

"Kath maybe I should just give them money for a cab. I mean no one wants to show up at a dance getting a ride from an adult." Hey, maybe geek boy isn't that bad after all.

"No, your not gonna waste your money because they may be embarrassed. If they want a cab then they can pay for it" mom said strictly. Aww man, why can't she agree with him?

"I'll go get Lizzie" I said rolling my eyes. I hear them talking once I leave the room.

"Kath it's fine, I really don't have a problem giving them money for a cab. I mean, it's obvious there not that fond of me" he said softly.

"There gonna have to deal with it" oh nice parenting skills mom "because I'm very fond of you." Oh gag me. I roll my eyes then go up the stairs and knocked on Lizzie's door.

"Come in" she said from inside. I open the door and, holy shit! She has on a very, very tight pair of black leather pants and a tight black leather low cut halter with a pair of black high heels.

"What?" she said a little confused. Oh nothing, except my little sister is dressed like a slut!

"What the hell are you supposed to be? Paris Hilton?" She rolled her eyes then grabbed a pair of black fuzzy cat ears off her dresser.

"No, I'm a cat, and what the hell are you supposed to be?

"I'm Ozzy Osbourne, but I have never seen a cat dress like, like _that_ before. You know mom will never let you out of the house like that right?" she shrugs then gets out a black pencil and quickly draw three black lines on each side of her face.

"Yes, but your not going to tell her" she said getting on a long tan coat and putting it on. Oh the hell I'm not!

"Liz your dressed like, like a-"

"a innocent looking cat who thinks it's cold out, hence the long coat. Now, are you going to tell mom or geek boy?" Grr, I hate being a twin.

"fine fine I won't, but if I see you flirting with even one boy-"

"oh get over yourself. Like you don't flirt with Lisa." What was she talking about?

"I don't flirt with her, we're just friends."

"Oh okay, very close friends though right? Don't worry about it, and frankly I like her more then Nancy. Shes been acting really bitch these past two weeks." Good, at least it isn't just me that thinks so.

"Don't call her bitchy, but I don't flirt with Lisa and have no intention of dating her." Although, Nancy has been acting even more colder to me these last two weeks. Maybe I should just break it off and Ask Lisa, I mean she is a really nice girl. No! no, you have a pregnant girlfriend, you can't break up with her!

"Oh okay" she said sarcastically "you both like that stupid rock music, you both dress punky, plus even though she's poor, shes really nice and kind of a hottie."

"Shes not poor" but she is a hottie

"obviously you haven't seen her clothes, or book bag, plus she gets free lunches. She's poor." I roll my eyes

"she's not poor" I mumble but I don't think she heard me. She sprays some more hair spray in her hair then turns to me

"how do I look?"

"you really want my opinion?"

"no" she said walking past me. I roll my eyes then also walked out of her room and follow her down the stairs.

"You guys ready?" Eric asked us

"wait, _your_ giving us a ride? Mom why can't you do it?" Lizzie asked turning to her.

"Does it matter?"

"yes, hes a nerd." Wow, shes in trouble! I may think he's a nerd but I would never say it to his face.

"Lizzie! apologize to him now!" mom said angrily and a little embarrassed.

"It, it's all right Kathy" he said also a little embarrassed. "Look, I'll just give them money for a cab, no arguments" he said turning to my mom who opened her mouth to protest. He got out his wallet and got out a twenty dollar bill. Before mom could say anything Lizzie snatched it out of his hand.

"Thanks, lets go" she said turning to me and walking out of the door. Oh crap, now I feel bad. I turn to mom who just shook her head

"unbelievable" she said softly looking at the closed door. Eric shrugged and I sigh softly

"you want to give me a ride?" I ask him trying to keep the sigh out of my voice.

"Don't you want to catch a cab with your sister?" he asked. Yes, but I know mom will never let me go to the concert unless I say no.

"It's alright, I don't care of you give me a ride." He gave me a small smile, get over yourself nerd boy before turning to Kathy. "I'll be back in a few minutes okay?" Mom nodded then went up to him and gave him a small kiss.

"I'll be waiting" she said softly with a tiny grin on her face. Oh come on! I'm standing right here! They smiled at each other again then he grabbed his keys and we both walked out of the door.

"I'll be back at eleven, love ya" I say before I close the door.

"love you to" she said just before I closed it. "We'll taking your car?" I ask trying to keep the happiness out of my voice. He has this awesome kick ass red convertible that I really really want and that I haven't been able to ride in yet.

"Yeah, figured that it would look better then driving a station wagon" he said referring to moms car and getting in his.

"Sweet" I say hopping in the passengers side. He quickly puts the keys in and begins to drive off.

"Mind if I pick the station?" I say as he turns on the radio.

"Actually I think you'll like what I pick." Oh great, probably some stupid, nerdy, hey. He turned it on a classic rock station.

"Thanks" I say turning it up

"no problem, believe it or not, I actually like the classic rockers. Lot better then that rap stuff your mother and sister listens to, but don't tell them that" he said with a small smile. Wow, never figured geek boy to be a rock fan. I gave him a small grin then turn to the window and that was the end of the conversation till we got to the school. Hey, he may have a kick ass car and like rock, but I still think he's a nerd.

"What time should I pick you up?" he asked as he pulled up to the school.

"Um, dance gets over around ten, so like ten."

"All right, see you later Dickie" he said with a small smile before driving off. God what a loser. I shake my head before heading in the crowded school and into the gym. Oh terrific, they got some stupid rap shit playing. Oh well, I quickly look around trying to spot Nancy and see Lizzie flirting with some guy in my theater class. Oh hell to the no! I'm about to go over there when I see Lisa talking to another girl dressed in a slutty Dorthy costume. I decide to deal with the whole Lizzie flirting with other guy thing later. I smooth out my wig and walk over to her

"hey." She turns to me and smiles. She has on a bunch of plastic necklaces and tight black shirt with fishnet gloves with a tight pair of black jeans and had on a punky short black wig. Damn, she looked really good

"Ozzy" she said taking one look at my costume. Man shes good

"Sharron" she nods then outs the drink down she was holding then turns back to me.

"I thought you were grounded for breaking curfew?" See, I haven't actually told her that Nancy was pregnant yet, or that shes my girlfriend. Give me a break, we've only been friends for like two weeks. I shrug

"my mom let me off the hook. I'm such a charmer I know how to get out of anything."

"Oh okay sure" she said with a roll of her eyes and a smile.

"It's true, watch" I said turning to a girl standing next to me

"hey you want to-"

"no" she said simply before walking away. Damn, could of at least let me ask a question.

"Oh yeah, real charmer you are" she said with a laugh.

"Oh she was just intimidated by my severe charmity"

"okay, whatever you want to believe" she said with a grin. Oh man she has a beautiful smile.

"Can you believe their playing this type of music, I mean, do the DJ's have any taste at all?" I ask hearing a song come one by the pussy doll cats or whatever their called singing about buttons.

"Apparently not, much weather hear Van Halen any day." I nod in agreement then look around trying to spot Nancy. She said she would meet me here at seven and I was at least a half hour late. Where was she?

"Who you looking for?" Lisa asked looking around also.

"Nancy" she rolled her eyes

"no offense, but I can't believe your friends with her, she's kind of, well, really mean." Well when you get someone pregnant then yeah, there gonna be a little ticked at you. But she does have a point. In fact, she decided that her new mission in life was to make Lisa's miserable. Why, I have no clue, it could be that her boy toy Brian Kent decided to chase after Lisa's pants instead of Nancy's. Luckily Lisa wasn't that interested in dating a jock.

"She's not that bad once you get to know her" she's worse "shes just going through a really rough time right now." Lisa nodded then someone came up to us.

"Andee White, school paper. Mind if I get you two's picture, you make an awesome couple." What? this chick actually thinks we're a couple? sweet.

"We're not a couple, we're just friends" Lisa said trying to hide a blush.

"So? your both dressed as a married couple, and you look like a cute couple. I need at least one good picture of a couple." Me and Lisa look at each other for a moment then I shrug

"sure" I say putting my arm around her shoulders and giving the peace sign.

"No no, do you get the concept of a _couple _picture? Look like a romantic couple." Romantic couple, oh you've got to be kidding me. We both look at each other a little confused before picture guy sighs loudly then walks up to us.

"Here" he said taking my hand and wrapping it around Lisa's waist and then her pushed us closer then pushed her head to rest on my shoulder. Wow, can you say uncomfortable? Picture chick takes two pictures then smiles at us

"thanks, and you two really do look like a good couple" she said before walking away. We pull away and look down, a little embarrassed. There was a uncomfortable moment of silence before someone else approached us.

"Miss Burden, Mr Stabler, I just want to let you both know how wonderful you did on your auditions for the play last Friday" Mrs Lang said happily.

"Thanks" we said at the same time. Last Friday me and Lisa auditioned for Taming of the shrew together, and we totally kicked ass!

"I'll be posting the parts this Monday, and I'm not supposed to do this, but I hope you two don't have a problem with a lot, and I mean a lot of lines. Nice costumes by the way" she said before walking away.

"Wow, wonder if we got the main parts?" I say sarcastically.

"I know, thats awesome" she said grinning widely. We smiled at each other before she looked at the dance floor

"although I'm really not a fan of rap, you want to dance?" what? a girl actually asking me if I want to dance? sweet. Oh wait, Should I wait for Nancy? oh well, when she gets here I'll dance with her.

"Sure" I said trying not to grin like an idiot. She smiled at me then we both went to the middle of the floor and try to dance to the 'music'. Well, I try to dance, Lisa looks like a natural at it. And she looks damn fine dancing to the rap too. Especially in tight black jeans and a tight black top, oh god she is sexy. Oh shit! D junior decided to make a stand. Damn my guy thoughts! I quickly turn around from her.

"you okay?" she said placing a hand on my shoulder. Oh man, a hot sexy girl touching me, this isn't helping! Okay, Yankees losing world series, Bush president again, Lizzie's baby pictures. That last one quickly made D junior fall again and I let out a breath of relief then turn back to Lisa who looks a little confused.

"Are you okay?" she asked again. No, my flag just decided he wanted to wave in front of you. Oh man, this is not good. I have a girlfriend, you have a kid on the way. You can't think of these things, it's what made me in this mess in the first place!

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I just need some air. I'll be right back." She nodded then I walk away form her and left the gym and school. Oh man, you can't like her, you just can't. It'll never work out, what girl is going to want to date a father? much less a father who has a girlfriend. Come on D, snap out of it. I sigh then walk behind the building to discover Brian making out heavily with some girl.

"Sorry" I say hurriedly. He and the chick he was making out with quickly turned to me and, holy shit! No, no fucking way this is happening to me!

"Hi Dickie" Nancy said softly still in that bastards arms.

Please review!


	21. 21

**I own no one but my own people. Dickie's POV.**

I can't believe this, my pregnant girlfriend is making out with the guy that I have hated since like second grade. I can't believe her, shes such a little slut!.

"Get the hell out of here Stabler, can't you see your women wanted a real man?" that good for nothing jack ass said wrapping his arm around her waist. Oh hell to the no! That bastard is not gonna steal my girlfriend! Well, he kind of all ready did, but I will not let him insult me! I glare at him then turn to Nancy who looks a little embarrassed. Good! she should be!

"How could you do this to me? we've been dating for six months, or maybe I've just been the second wheel. Is that it?"

"Why the hell would anyone want to cheat on anyone else with you?" Brian said smugly. I swear to god I'm gonna kick his ass if he doesn't shut the hell up!

"Brian shut up for two seconds okay?" Nancy said a little angrily at him before turning back to me.

"I'm sorry D, I didn't want to-"

"did he force you to kiss him? because from my point of view it looked like you very much wanted to!" I said angrily at her. My dad always told me to never yell at a girl, but seeing as how he and my mom always yelled at each other well, she would yell, he would just storm out of the house, but I really don't want to follow his rules right now.

"Well, yeah I wanted to make out with him, but, I don't know."

"You don't know what Nancy? you do realize whats going to come out of you in nine months right? something that both me and you have to deal with, and you go and cheat one me."

"What the hell is he talking about Nance?" Brian asked Nancy as she just glared at me angrily. Let her be angry at me, frankly I want to let the entire school know just to embarrass the hell out of her.

"Nothing, he doesn't know what he's talking about." I glare at her but decide to let the baby talk drop, I couldn't do that to her even if I was really pissed off, like I am now.

"Look D, your a nice guy" Oh, I try to be a nice guy to my girlfriend, what a fucking crime! "And it was great for a while, I love the whole good guy, boy scout thing you got going on. But I'm more into the tough guys" Really? cause it seemed to be into the nice guys when I got you pregnant!

"So are we over, are we gonna stay together for certain reasons or whats going on?" I said forcing myself to calm down. Even though she made out with the guy that I hated for most of my life, I still want to be with her for the baby. I mean, yeah I'm a nice guy and slightly attractive. But I'm not into athletics, I dress like a punk, and I'm in theater and just got the lead in the play. Thats not exactly chick magnet material. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could the bastard scoffed.

"Are you deaf? she doesn't want a little fag like you" he said smugly. I turn to him and glare

"Brian, shut the hell up before I kick the shit out of you." Oh yeah, like I could to, why did you have to go and say that? He glared at me before taking a step towards me. Oh shit

"you really think you can take me?" he whispered angrily. No, not in a million years, but like an idiot I say

"I'm older then three right." Oh crap, baddd move D, very bad move. He glared at me before, ow! he punched me right in the nose and I fall. Oh man, I think my nose is broken! Don't cry! don't you dare cry! you are not a queer! get up and fight! I quickly stand up, trying to ignore the very, very big pain in my nose and I raise my fists.

"Bring it on dick boy" Brian said also raising his fists. Oh man, just look for an opening, just like dad taught you. His right side is un protected! I quickly punch him in the right eye. Oh shit, that looked like it hurt. He quickly recovers and I raise my fists again, Okay, just look for an opening. But before I can Nancy runs in between us.

"Stop it, knock it off" she yelled at the two of us.

"Get out of here" Brian said angrily pushing her out of the way hard, causing her to fall. Hey! I don't care how angry he is, he should never push a girl, especially if she's a month pregnant!

"Nancy!" I yell a little more worriedly then I should of as she landed on her stomach. I didn't see Brian pull back his fist and, oh shit! punch me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain before he quickly gave me a left hook to the left eye sending me to the ground. Get up! get up now! but before I could he kicked me in the rib cage. Son of a bitch that hurt! I let out a small cry of pain as he kicks me again in the stomach.

"Leave him alone!" Nancy yelled at Brian running again in front of him to stop him from kicking me. Oh shit, I'm in pain, I think I'm going to die. Out of my one good eye I see that this time she has her right hand wrapped around her stomach. Oh wow, she's protecting the baby.

"Out of the way!" he yelled at her.

"I said leave, him, alone" she said angrily through clenched teeth. He glared at Nancy before turning to me.

"Your lucky your she was here for you Stabler, next time you won't have your girlfriend to fight your battles for you" he said before walking away. She glared at his back before turning to me and offering her hand.

"thanks" I said taking it and she helped me up. Great, I just had my cheer leading pregnant girlfriend win my battle for me. Terrific

"can you walk?" she asked gently. I nod, oh man this really hurts.

"I'll be fine, how are you?" I said motioning to her stomach.

"I'm okay, he didn't push me that hard. Are you okay?"

"yeah, I'm a son of a cop, I can handle this."

"You sure?" she asked softly brushing some of the dirt from my shirt. Wow, two weeks of being bitchy and now this. Now I know why I liked her in the first place, well besides the fact that she's a really hot red headed cheer leading captain.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I don't think that I'm gonna stay for the rest of the dance though. Can you go tell Lisa that I had to go home?" ooh thats good D, ask your girlfriend to go tell your girl friend something.

"Sure, do you need cab fare or are you gonna walk?" I know this is gonna sound really wimpy, but I really don't want to run into Brian at night by my self.

"I'll just hail a cab to my dads. I got money, I'll see you later okay?" She nods, I know she just cheated on me but I still like her, then I gave her a small kiss that she returned. I gave her a weak smile that she returned then I headed to the front of the school and hailed a cab. Oh man, this night really sucked, my sails went up in front of Lisa, I found out that my pregnant girlfriend was cheating on me with the guy who just totally kicked my ass. I wonder how long she's been cheating on me? I heard rumors when we first started dating that she was just doing it because people were wondering if I were gay and she got choose to be the tester. I didn't believe it, until now anyway. why would she cheat one me? I loved her and then she has to go and be all, making out with a guy that I hate. God damn it, why does she have to be all bitchy and cheating one minute, then nice and sweet the next.? That makes it really hard to have an opinion when she makes out with a completer jack ass that beat me up. I think I should really go gay, that way there''ll be no girl hormones to deal with, no cheating on other guys, well maybe there will be but you get my point. Guys are like twenty times easier to deal with then girls. Oh well, the cab finally stops at my dads and I get out and walk to the front window.

"That'll be a ten fifty, what happened to you kid?" the cabbie said looking at my bruises.

"Nothing" I say getting out a ten and a one and hand it to him then he gives me the change and drives off. I get out my key then go in then ride the elevator up to my dads apartment. Just as I was about to knock on the door, I heard laughing coming from inside.

"Andy, I think you missed a spot" I heard Olivia say though laughter. Oh great, Olivia's there with her boyfriend, witch probably means that my dad isn't home. Maybe I can just talk to her about it.

"Well then let my lick that up for you" he said also through laughter. Oh that guy is so lucky! I knock on the door and the laughter stops instantly. I hear the rattle of a coffee table then someone walk to the door and the chains unlocking. Then Olivia sticks only her head out smiling largely, but as soon as she sees me her smile disappeared to a really worried look.

"Dickie? oh my god what happened to you?" she said worriedly.

"Can I come in?"

"yeah, hang on a second okay?" she said sincerely before pulling her head back in and closing the door. Oh great, I just interrupted Olivia and Andy doing some sort of sex thing. She must love me now. A few seconds later the door reopens all the way and shes in a bathrobe wiping whip cream off of her chest with a wash cloth. Oh that guy is really, really lucky.

"Come in" she said moving out of the way. I walk in and see Andy also in a bathrobe wiping whip creme off his face. Oh come on, this is just unfair!

"Um, should I go now?" Andy asked. Well duh!

"yeah, I'll call you later okay?" Olivia said going up to him and giving him a small kiss and handing him his cloths off the living room floor. He disappears into her bedroom and then Olivia turns to me.

"Wat happened, were you mugged?" she said going to the freezer and getting out an ice pack.

"No no, just um ,it's kind of embarrassing actually" I said not wanting to tell her that Nancy had to kick Brian's ass for me.

"Whatever it is you can tell me" she said handing me the icepack and sitting on her couch. I also sit down, hmm no whip creme on the couch, they must have been really aiming good with the spraying. I look down and sigh, do I really want to tell Olivia that I got my ass kicked? Yeah, or else she'll go tell my dad that I came home with unexplained bruises who'll do that whole interrogation thing and that gets really annoying.,

"Um, well tonight at the dance when I went outside to get some air, I saw Nancy and Brian Kent, making out" I say a little depressed.

"Oh dos D, I'm sorry" Olivia said sincerely. Hmm, am I feeling bad enough for a hug? no, just get on with it.

"Then, me and Brian got into a huge fight and Nancy had to rush in and stop it. I feel like such a wimp, grandpa is always saying that any guy that can't handle his own battles is a pansy, guess he was right" I said looking down trying not to seem so upset. Olivia gave me a sympathetic look before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Your not a wimp, and your not a pansy either. Let me guess, big jock type guy that doesn't know two plus two right?" How did she know?

"yeah, but now the entire school is gonna know that I got my ass kicked and that Nancy had to stop it. Do you know how embarrassing that is? I mean, a pregnant cheerleader got him to stop kicking my ass when I couldn't. Do you think I can transfer schools."

"What exactly happened D?"

"I saw the two of them making out, he got on my nerves, he hit me first, I hit back, then Nancy stepped in between the two of us then Brian pushed her to the ground and-"

"was she hurt?" Olivia asked worriedly. No, I can't imagine what I would of done if she was though.

"No thank god, but I got distracted and then he punched me twice then I fell to the ground and he kicked me in the ribs and the stomach. Then she came in and saved my ass." Olivia nodded then looked at my stomach

"can you walk okay?"

"yeah, I don't think he broke anything, and the bleedings almost stopped coming out of my nose so thats good. Olivia nodded

"do you want your dad to arrest him?" she said half jokingly..

"No!" I yell out "he can't know, please don't tell him" I say desperately. I really don't want him to know that my girlfriend had to stop someone from kicking my ass.

"D there's nothing you need to be ashamed of, your dad won't care" she said softly. Oh my god, did she listen to my story at all?

"Just please don't tell dad, please. Tell him I fell down a flight of stairs or something please?" I say practically begging now. She looks like shes thinking about it for a moment before she nods.

"Okay, I won't tell your dad, but are you sure your okay?" Oh thank god! I really don't want him ashamed of me. He's already disappointed in me because of me getting Nancy pregnant, I don't need him ashamed of me too. I nod before she gives me a small smile. God thats a pretty smile.

"So, what are you supposed to be?" she said looking at my outfit. The wig and glasses fell off during the fight, so now it just looked like I'm wearing a lot of black with a headless bat around my neck.

"I'm Ozzy, but the wig and the glasses fell off during the fight." Olivia nodded then Andy came out fully clothed and whip creme free. Olivia got up and went over to him.

"I'll call you later okay?" he said softly. She nodded then gave him a small kiss before they released it and he waled over to me.

"See you D"

"bye" I said coolly, trying to not let him see that I am like 100 jealous of him right now. He leaves then Olivia came back over to the couch and sits back down.

"Well you dads working until eleven, so it'll be us all night. Oh I like the sound of that. "So do you want something to eat maybe?"

"Do you have any ice creme"

"yeah, chocolate and vanilla, witch ones do you like?"

"chocolate please and um" I say with a little bit of a smile "could I have extra whip creme on that?"

**Please review! **


	22. 22

**I own no one but my own people. Dickie's POV**

"I think I'm out of whip creme" she said with a small blush. Well gee, I wonder why? Oh man, Andy is one lucky son of a bitch. "But I do have some hot fudge and chocolate sauce, if I'm upset about something, chocolate ice creme and hot fudge always make me feel better." Dude, eating chocolate to make yourself feel better is a chick thing.

"Yeah, that'll be good, thanks." Hey, I said it was a chick thing, I didn't say that I don't participate in it. Olivia nodded then got out a bowl and then quickly scooped it out then handed it to me.

"Thanks" I said taking it.

"No problem, so, are you gonna break up with Nancy?" she asked softly. Um, well, not exactly sure. I mean she kissed some other guy who she knows I hate, but she is pregnant with my kid. So, I shrug then go back to eating the ice creme. Hey, eating chocolate really DOES make you feel better! Now I know why girls eat chocolate when they get, well, the monthly thing. Olivia nodded then picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

"Halloweens in two days, should be some good scary movies on" she said going to the TV guide channel.

"Oh, Nightmare on Elm street. That series has got to be the best slasher series of all time" I say a little over excited.

"But you forgot to notice that it's the sixth one, and that one completely sucked." Well she does have a good point

"all right, how about Halloween, and that one is the original, and it's just starting."

"You got it" she said turning it on the channel, sweet. Hmm, actors in the eighties really sucked at acting didn't they? Oh well, you get to see some a really hot blond without a shirt and a guy in a mask completely slaughter people, that's basically all you need for a movie. Micheal was just about to open his sisters door when my phone rang. I picked it up and answered it

"hello, you reached D" I said seeing the hot blond get stabbed.

"Hey" Lisa said. Ohh damn it! I forgot about leaving her at the dance.

"Hey, look I'm sorry for just taking off like that, but I had to go."

"Okay, but Nancy said that you got hurt and I was just calling to see if you were okay."

"I'm talking to you aren't I?" Oh my god! why the hell did I just say that? Your a complete idiot D! Olivia looks at me and kind of gives me a half smile before returning to the screen

"Why Mr Stabler, are you flirting with me?" she said in a fake southern accent.

"what if I am?" Ahh! no! not that you idiot! Oh why must I talk before thinking?

"Then I would say you need some work."

"Ohh, ego bust" I say with a small smile. I heard her laugh

"look I gotta go, I only got about a minute left on my cell.

"All right, I'll call you later Lisa"

"all right, bye" she said before hanging up. I hung up and put the phone back in my pocket before turning my attention back to the TV.

"So, who's Lisa?" Olivia asked curiously turning to me.

"She's just a friend, nothing to worry about." But god is she really nice, and hot, and has good taste in music. No! you have a pregnant girlfriend! you can not date other girls! Olivia nodded then turned back to the TV and we both watched the movie, occasionally yelling at the screen because the dumb blond idiot went out to the car alone instead of staying inside and locking the door. It was almost over when my phone rang again.

"Hello this is-"

"where the hell are you?" mom said angrily. Huh? oh crap, Eric was supposed to pick me up at ten and it's now, ahh! eleven.

"Mom I'm really sorry, I-"

"Eric waited for you for a half hour before he came home. Where the hell are you?" she yelled again. Olivia obviously heard her because she got up and went into her bathroom.

"Um I took a cab to dads, but I can explain! Me and some kid got in a fight and I really didn't want to stay the rest of the dance so I left. I'm really, really sorry." I heard my mom sigh, well at least she isn't yelling at me anymore.

"Look, I don't care if your at your dads house, but you should of called and told us that Eric didn't need to wait for almost a half hour to pick you up. He waited a half hour? not a very bright guy is he? But I knew if I said that then I would get my ass chewed out so bad it wouldn't even be funny.

"I'm sorry, but I was watching a great movie and I just got caught up in it. I'm really sorry mom, are you mad?"

"No, but I really wish you would of called me. Are you spending the night there?"

"yeah I think so"

"all right, can I talk to your dad?"

"he's not here right now."

"Then who are you staying with?"

"Olivia." I heard my mom sigh

"of course you are" she said softly. Dude, why does my mom hate Olivia so much? She's like one of the hottest people I've ever met, how can you hate one of the hottest people ever?

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, I'll talk to you later okay"

"all right bye"

"bye" she said and I hung up the phone.

"Did you get in trouble?" Olivia asked coming back in the doorway. I shook my head.

"No, she just said that she wished I would of called her."

"Well I'm not one to really agree with your mom, but you should of called her and told her that you were spending the night here."

"Whatever, she'll get over it" I say with a shrug. And more then likely she will. my moms never been one to stay mad at me for long. Even when I do some really idiotic shit, she usually just lets it slide. Olivia nodded then got up and got a drink of coffee. I go to the TV guide channel and look for another scary movie. Hmm, I wonder if Lisa likes scary movies. Nancy isn't that fond of them, well she liked Scream apparently, or so she said she did just to get me over to her house. But Lisa would probably like them. Hmm, wonder what else she likes? Oh man, I think I have a crush on Lisa. that completely sucks. I can't have a crush on he,r I have a pregnant cheerleader girlfriend. But, I don't really like Nancy all that much. Oh man, this is way too confusing.

"Hey Olivia, have you ever like two guys at the same time?" I asked her. Olivia looked at me kinda confused.

"Why do you ask?" I shrug

"well, this guy I know, he has a girlfriend, but he kind of likes his friend." Oh yeah, she'll never know it's you D! nice move.

"Well, does the girlfriend cheat on him?" she asked. Yup, definitely knows its me.

"Well she kissed another guy but thats it." Olivia shrugged,

"well I think its up to him to decide. I mean, if this girl cheated on him, then why on earth would he stay with her?"

"Because, he got her, um, he just has too." Oh yeah, she totally doesn't know that it's me that I'm talking about. Olivia shrugged again, dude, all this shrugging is getting on my nerves.

"I don't what to tell you D, it's up to your friend to decide." I nod then her phone rings and she goes off to answer it. Sigh, maybe she's right, I mean, Nancy did cheat on me, but I got her pregnant. I can't leave her, plus Lisa's really nice, funny, kind, and likes almost everything that I do. Oh man, life is hard. I sigh then my phone rings.

"Hello, this is D"

"O, oh my god Dickie, you have like, fucking got to get over to the Worthmans man!" Worthmens is the place where everyone kind of hangs out after dances and concerts and junk like that. It's also a huge part spot. "This guy, brought a fucking keg in. It's fucking awesome!" What the hell is she talking about?

"Nancy, is this you?"

"yeah dude. Look D, I want to let you know, that I'm sorry for being a little beotch. You know, I'm just like,ahh, and you all like, aww you know?" Oh my god, the little bitch is drunk!

"Nancy, are you drunk?" I said angrily. Even the most retarded pregnant girl knows not to drink whale shes pregnant.

"Hell yeah! five shots in the last hour!"

"Yo little ignorant bitch!" I yelled at her. I don't give a shit what my dad says, right now I'm gonna yell at that little skank and call anything I want!.

"He, hey! don't call me a bitch! I am a women, and you can not do that because by the power vested in me! I now pronounce you to be an idiot!" What the hell is she talking about?

"Look, I'm sending you a cab, stay there and don't drink anymore."

"Screw you, you don't control me!" she yelled before hanging up. Oh hell to the no! That little annoying slut! She's getting plastered when shes a month pregnant!

"D whats wrong? who was that on your phone?"

"It was Nancy, shes out getting plastered when shes a month pregnant!" I yell.

"She what?" Olivia asked half angrily and half surprised. I nod my head

"yeah, the stupid bitch is out getting drunk! I can't believe her!"

"Don't call her a bitch" what else should I call someone who's fucking stupid enough to get plastered when your pregnant! "I'll go get her okay?" I nod

"shes at Worthmens in Queens. You can't miss it, there'll be a lot of kids in costumes and according to Nancy a huge keg." Olivia nodded then got on her coat and then left the apartment. I shut off the TV and then collapses on the couch in anger. Why is she acting like this! She should be all nurturing and shit! I swear to god if she even hurts my child at all! Oh my god, I am way too pissed right now to even think about whatever right now! I'm gonna kick her ass! Well, when she has the baby. Oh man, this is the most idiotic thing she has ever done in her entire life! Seriously though, oh my god I am pissed! I sigh then throw the remote at the wall and let a tear fall down my face. I know that I'm only fifteen, but I really don't want anything wrong with my baby, and Nancy's doing all she can to make sure that that happens. God I hate her.

**Pleaseee review! **


	23. 23

**I own no one but my own people. Dickie's POV**

**A/N Sorry for the long update. I had a really big writers block. Also, I don't live in New York City, I have no clue what there geography is, please don't judge me too harshly on that.**

**Olivia's apartment: 30 minutes later**

Dude, how long could it take to find a party and a drunken cheerleader? Well it is New York, but thats not the point. God I can not believe she got flat ass drunk when she's pregnant, she should know better! She should have that maternal instinct or something. God what a little bitch! I swear to god if anything, and I mean anything happens to my kid because of it, I'll kill her. Er, after she has the baby of course. Oh thank god! the door just opened! Nancy comes stumbling in with Olivia not far behind, looking really disappointed at her.

"I can not believe you embarrassed me like that. I mean, you pulled me out of like the hottest party's evuh!" Nancy yells with a drunken slur. All right, thats it, I'm gonna kick her ass.

"I can't believe you Nancy, why the hell would you go and get drunk when your pregnant? What the hell is wrong with you you little stupid bitch?"

"D don't call her a bitch" Olivia said a little angrily. Oh, she's gets drunk when shes pregnant with my child and I'm the one getting scolded. Gee that sounds fair.

"Yeah don't call me a bitch. You the bitch bitch" she said nearly falling down on the floor. Oh man, what if she really hurt the baby? I swear to god shes such a little annoying slutty bitch!

"Why would you do this? You know what drinking can do to our baby. Why would you go and get drunk?" She scoffed

"because, I can. Now I am going over to Kat's, so leave me aloneee." She turned around and pushed back Olivia. What? no, she's not going.

"Wait a second, your not going" Olivia said a little forcefully. Yes! at least she's on my side for somethings.

"Excuse me, you don't boss me around and you don't tell me what to do. Nor will you be able to." Ha, she obviously doesn't know Olivia very well. Nancy went to the door and then Olivia went up and shut it.

"Your under arrest for underage drinking" Olivia said getting put and putting her handcuffs on her. Wait, she's gonna arrest her? Can you do that to a seventeen year old.

"Dude get off me!" Nancy yelled loudly.

"Nope, and your not going anywhere either" Olivia said siting her on the couch. Oh okay, she was just lying to her so that she wouldn't leave. Dude, thats cold.

"um, can you get sued for this?" I asked Olivia softly

"maybe" Olivia said calmly with a shrug. See, that is why I love her. She just doesn't care about, well, anything.

"Dude, I'm not even kidding you. Let me go, or I'll-"

"your flat ass drunk and handcuffed, theres really nothing you can do" I say a little smugly. Well, except sue Olivia's ass off.

"Shut up D! look, my father is gonna sue you" told ya "for everything you got!" Nancy yelled trying to get out of the handcuffs.

"Let him, I'll just say that you were gonna drive home and I was helping you." She's got you there. Nancy sighed then fell on the couch.

"Your being so gay"

"look, it' almost twelve a clock, why don't you go to bed in my room?" Olivia asked.

"nope, I'm good" Nancy said standing up and nearly falling before going to the fridge and not being able to open it.

"Um, can someone get me out a beer?" What! Is she some kind of fucking idiot?

"Dude, are you brain dead or something?"

"Oh god I was just kidding, lighten up D" she said rolling her eyes. I am really getting sick of her, you don't fucking say that when your pregnant.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes.

"could you like, uncuff me?" she said turning to Olivia. She nodded then went up to her and uncuffed the cuffs and put them back in her pocket.

"You know what?" she slurred turning around towards and almost tripping. Why the hell did she have to get all drunk? "I do not like you, nor do I want to like you. You embarrassed me at that party, you handcuffed me, and you aren't that pretty." Oh hell to the no! I don't care if she's drunk or not! no one has the right to call Olivia not pretty! "And all you are is just an evil, slutty little beotch!" Wow, didn't know that getting flat ass drunk made you stupid.

"Go to bed" Olivia said calmly sitting on the couch. God I love her, she just doesn't care

"Screw you, you don't tell me what to do!" Nancy yelled. Well, she kind of just did.

"Look, in about ten minutes your probably gonna pass out, so just go to bed."

"Screw, you!" Nancy slurred smugly. Why doesn't she just listen to her?

"You know what? Screw all of you! I'm allowed to get drunk whenever I feel like it!"

"No your not, your pregnant" I say, knowing I was about to get yelled at by Nancy.

"Oh my god, BFD" she said rolling her eyes. Well it's nice to know where the love of being pregnant is.

"How can you say that? Your gonna have a baby?" Olivia asked a little bit angrily.

"That I don't want!" Nancy yelled. "Okay, I don't want this thing inside of me!"

"That "thing" is our baby" I yelled at her

"and I don't want to be a mother! Do you get that my entire life is over?" she said beginning to cry. Damn it, I hate it when girls cry.

"Nancy I-" I started to say but she interrupted me.

"No! don't start with me! I don't want to be pregnant! I don't want to have a child!"

"You don't have to, theres a lot of options you could do" Olivia said softly going up to her. What? No way, how can Olivia say something like that?

"Yeah but it's better if she had the child right?" I say trying not to sound like I'm desperate.

"D, this is her choice, I know you want your baby but if she doesn't want it then, your gonna just have to deal with it." I can't believe her! Olivia's acting like a total feminist jerk! See, this is why I hate when women like Olivia give out advice that involve men, they always take the girls side. Theres nothing wrong with that, but it's just unfair.

"Olivia this is my baby too, it's not just hers."

"Um, well, I have something to tell you" Nancy said beginning to play with her red curls. Oh no, that can never be good.

"What?" I say a little worriedly.

"All right now don't like freak out, but" she took a deep breath "I don't know if the baby is actually yours."

**Please review**


	24. 24

**I own no one but my own people. Dickie's POV.**

**A/N I've never gotten high before, I don';t know what a dude who's stoned is thinking, so just go along with it okay? Thanx :)**

HOLD UP!! What the hell did she just say to me?

"What did you just say?" I asked confused, even though I knew I heard her right the first time.

"Well like two days before me and you, me and Brian, well, you know." So wait a second, she cheated on me, and this baby could not even be mine?

"You cheated on me? how could you do that?"

"Like one time." Holy shit, I can't believe this. I'm freaking out about this for almost three weeks and now she tells me that the baby's may not even be mine? Dude that's just low.

"Um, you know what?" Olivia said awkwardly. "Why don't we all go to bed, then you two can talk about this in the morning okay?" NO! I'm not about to spend another minute with her!

"Olivia I'm not sleeping in the same house as her." Immature? yes, did I have good reason? hell yeah.

"Look I'm gonna go out and like, call a cabs to my moms okay?"

"Oh god Dickie come on, it's not that big a deal" Nancy said rolling her eyes. Was she kidding me?

"not that big a deal? I don't know if I'm gonna be a father or not and your telling me that it's no big deal?!" I had every right to be angry at her, I mean, I've been worrying for the past two weeks and it could all be because she cheated on me.

"Duh" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know what?" I say angrily making my way over to the door. "Why don't you learn how to keep your damn legs closed."

"Dickie!" Olivia yelled at me shocked. Get over it, I am way too pissed off right now to care if I hurt Nancy's feelings a bit. I know later I'll probably regret it and feel really bad about it, but not right now.

"Whatever" I mumbled before going out the door. I can't believe this night, I found out she kissed another guy, she had sex with another guy, she may not be pregnant with my child, and she just got drunk. Thats it, I'm gonna break up with her, even if she's pregnant with my kid. I swear to god, why the hell would she do this to me? I mean, yeah I know we weren't gonna grow old together, but, I really thought she loved me. I sigh then lean up against the wall and let a tear roll down my face. No! I will not cry! I'm not a fag! I quickly go to the elevator and push the don button as my cell phone rings.

"Hey this is D, leave a messy, and I'll get back to ye."

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that Nancy just passed out on the couch, so it's okay to come back in now" Olivia said softly. No, I don't care if she's passed out, I need to get away from her. I ride the elevator down and leave the building. Oh terrific, Halloween night in Manhattan isn't exactly the safest place to be. I quickly try to hail a cab, and of course like the rest of my night, it didn't go my way. Okay, no problem, I'll just walk home. It's only like twenty minutes. And Olivia lives on the edge of Manhattan, so I should be in Queens in like ten minutes. I begin to walk until I get to an alley with about ten or twelve punky looking guys are sitting around a trash can full of fire and are smoking something. Okay, just keep walking, don't bother them, don't-

"hey you, get over here!" one of them cried out to me. Oh shit, should I run or see what they want? Your fine, they don't look that tough anyway. I take a deep breath before going over to them.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying not to sound petrified.

"yeah man, you look like your a partier" the guy said looking at my clothing. What? I don't look like a partier, but then again, I don't normally wear all black cloths with a headless bat around my neck.

"Oh um, this is just a Halloween costume, I'm not a parter, I'm an honer student" I say with a small smile. Okay, they didn't think that was funny, look just walk away and nothing will happen. I turn around and one of them grabs me by my shoulder.

"So what? you saying you don't like to live it up?" the guy asked me.

"Nah man, I go to school with him, he's a fucking prude, probably doesn't even know what this is" one of the guys says with a smirk holding up a joint. Hey, I'm not a prude! I just, well, yeah I'm a prude.

"I'm not a prude, I just don't party"

"oh bull shit man, you don't drink, you don't smoke, god forbid you get a A- on your work, your daddy's a cop, and you live in Queens, your a prude" the guy who goes to school with me said. All right I'm getting sick of this. I just roll my eyes and begin to walk away. Just then my cellphone rings

"What?" I say picking it up"

"D where are you?" Olivia asked. Oh fantastic

"I'm like, two minutes away form your building."

"Are you in a cab?"

"nope, I'm walking home."

"At night, on Halloween, in Manhattan?" she asked a little surprised. And here it comes "Look why don't I drive you home"

"I'll be fine"

"D, I know your upset right now, but you could get really hurt out there tonight." she said a little annoyed by me.

"Look, I appreciate that you want to give me a ride home, but I'll be fine, really."

"D please l-" and I hung up. Oh, bad mistake D, very bad mistake, shes gonna kick my ass later for doing that. Why does everyone think I'm some kind of kid? I mean, I'm having a kid I think, that should give me some kind of sign that says I'm not a child. I sigh then sit against one of the buildings, this night has sucked so bad. I can't believe the kid may not be mine. This is so unfair, I know I'm only fifteen, but I kind of wanted this. What if it turns out it is me? I wonder if I'll have to drop out of school, then where will I live after High school? I'm like positive my mom won't put up with a kid, and dad doesn't want to either. Oh god, I just want to forget this entire night ever happened. Hey wait a second, those guys back there seemed pretty eager to give that joint up. I could... no, I can't do that, that would be wrong. I sigh then turn back to the alley and hear the guys laughing loudly. Hmm, it would make me forget tonight and. No, your dad is a cop who got suspended like fifty times for beating the hell out of people, I can't do drugs. But then again, who will ever find out? All right, I think I'm gonna do it. I take a deep breath then walk back to the alley.

"Hey look, the son of a pig has returned" the guy who went to school to me said with a laugh. I just walk up to them and take the joint. Oh god, was I really about to do this? Oh calm down D, it's not like it's crack or whatever. I take a deep breath then put it in my mouth and inhale. Oh god it burns! I began coughing loudly and hand it to someone.

"The little pansy can't even take one hit without getting sick? Oh my god what a fucking pussy!" one of the punks said laughing. Oh son of a bitch that shit burns your throat! I cough a little more, okay a lot more, before turning to the group of punks who were laughing there asses off at me for nearly choking to death. Dude screw them! I can take smoking one joint! Okay I can't but I can't let them know, plus I just want to forget about this night. I take back the joint and quickly inhale it again. Ahh, this is so ick! But I have to forget this night, everything is just so screwed up right now and I just want it to go away!

"Dude you don't inhale like that man, you puff it" the guy who goes to my school said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hmm, lessens on how to smoke weed, theres something you don't hear everyday. But I took his advice and did just five little puffs and handed it to someone. Hey, that didn't burn as much! Hmm, why do I still feel normal?

"So when does this start to kick in anyway?"

"trust me bro, when your high you'll know it." It gets passed around again before it gets handed back to me and I take seven long puffs.

"Hey dog, puff puff pass man, don't hog it all" the guy next to me said snatching it away from me. Hey, he called me a dog! Ha ha, I'm a doooggg! Oh shit that was funny. I chuckle then wait for this amazing invention to be passed around again. I take it again then puff it a few times before passing it yet again.

"Damn, cop boy can toke!"

"hell yeah, I'm super cop boy! toker of all things tokable!" They all laughed at me then one of them slapped me on the shoulder.

"Damn man, and here I thought you was a prude, here man."

"what dude?" he got got a bunch of little white pills from his pocket and handed some to me along with a big ass bottle of something' or other.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"you take man damn, growing up with a pig has seriously fucked you up man." I nod then take the pills along with a swig of the drink.

"Whoa things is all blurry." I stumble a bit then feel things whirring around.

"Damn, I think I finally understand 'Pink Floyd's the wall."

"What the hell you talking about boy?" I don't finking know, whats with all the damn questions?

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Oh shit, I fall face forward and my eyes are like, rolling around my head for a second before I pass out.

**Again, I had no idea how to write a high dudes POV, so be kind when you review, witch I know you all will because your all insanely awesome:)**


	25. 25

**I own no one but my own people**

**A/N A lot of people have asked for an Olivia POV. Well, you got your wish :)**

"Hey this is D, leave a messy, and I'll get back to ye. Beep" I sigh then hang up my phone worriedly. How could he just walk out of the house like that? Doesn't he know he could get killed or worse? I sigh then look over at Nancy passed out on my couch and can't help as I feel anger at her. She's acting exactly like my mom did when she was pregnant with me, she obviously didn't care about what was gonna happen to her baby. I sigh then try to remember that she's only seventeen and she deserves to live life uncaring, happy, and shouldn't have to worry about a child inside of her. I go over to her and pick her up and carry her to my bedroom and lay her down on the bed before going out and picking up my phone and dialed a number I really didn't like to dial. I consider hanging up but before I could a mans voice answer.

"Hello" the man said tiredly said tiredly.

"Is Dickie there?"

"who is this?"

"this is Olivia Benson, I really need to talk to him" and see if he actually made it home.

"He's staying at his dad's house, call them."

"I live at his dad's house, he walked out about half hour ago."

"Well I went to bed about half hour ago, hang on a sec" the guy said yawning. Oh god please let him be there, I don't think I could forgive myself if something happened to him.

"Kathy, sweetie wake up" I heard the guy say softly.

"What's up?" I heard Kathy yawn.

"Do you know if Dickie came home when I was asleep?"

"no why?"

"because some girl named Olivia wants to talk to him and said he walked out of his dads house about a half hour ago.

"What?" Kathy said a little nervously. No, I really don't want to talk to- "Olivia are you there?" and here it comes.

"Yeah, look Dickie left for your house about a half hour ago and I'm just trying to find out where he is."

"You let my son leave your house at midnight, in Manhattan, on Halloween?" No, he walked out, I didn't let him go. But I could of stopped him.

"Look Kathy I-"

"how could you do that?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, but he found out that Nancy cheated on him and that the baby may not be his and he got angry and walked out before I could stop him."

"Your a cop! why the hell didn't you go after him!" she yelled. Because you bitchy blond shrew, I only thought he would be gone for a few minutes, and he just needed to get away from that bit, er Nancy

"I thought he'd like to spend some time by himself to think things over."

"He's fifteen years old Olivia! and he's lost in the city, I don't care what he needed! He was in your care, you should of looked after him!" She yelled, letting me hear the tears in her voice. God I hate when that women is right.

"Look maybe he's just staying at a friends house and we're both worrying over nothing." I doubt it, sadly D doesn't have that many friends and I truly can't understand why.

"Maybe, look I'll call them and ask and you call Elliot and ask if he knows where he is, maybe he went to the precinct to talk to him." Oh okay, call Elliot and tell him I lost his son, I might as well just shoot myself right now. But I had to do it, I couldn't let anything happen to him.

"Alright, I'll call you if I hear any news"

"same here, and Olivia. If something happens to my son you will be sorry." More then you know. I hang up the phone then quickly dial the precinct.

"Special Victims Unit detective Stabler." Oh god he's gonna kill me. Okay Olivia just take a deep breath and tell him you don't know where his only son is.

"Elliot I need to tell you something

"whats wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Um, Dickie's missing."

"What?!" he yelled loudly. Hmm, that wasn't so bad

"He walked out of the apartment about a half hour ago and he's not at Kathy's and we can't find him."

"Why the hell did you let him walk out?!" he yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, but don't worry we're gonna find him."

"We better or I swear to god Benson you will be sorry." Wow, I can see why Kathy and Elliot married, there both really fond at making threats. But I can't blame them, I would probably be saying the same things if no one knew where my son was.

"Elliot don't worry, I'm gonna find him." He sighed then I heard him get up.

"All right, I'll be right there, can you do me a favor? Can you drive to Munch's house and pick him up then bring him back to the apartment?"

"why?" I asked a little confused

"because I want all four of us on it, you, me, Munch, and Fin. And Munch's car is broken down."

"Why can't he take a cab?"

"he never takes cabs, he thinks there all personal information collectors for the government." I nod then sigh

"don't worry Elliot, I'm sure he's just at a friends house or something."

"Hopefully, bye Liv" and he hung up. I also hung up and sighed. How could I let him just walk out? I know I would kill someone if they let my kid walk out there door without knowing where they were going. I grab my coat then walk out of the apartment locking it behind me and ride the elevator down to the bottom floor. I walk outside and shiver, it's getting really cold so early in the year. I pull the coat closer to me then start walking down the sidewalk to where my car was parked and pull out my cell phone and once again dial D's number hoping he would answer this time. I stand there shivering when I hear a small ring, almost un noticeable. I listen more closely and realize it was coming from the alley next to me. I go into it and, oh god!

"Dickie!" I yell nervously seeing him laying face down in he ground. Oh god please let him be okay! I run up to him and flip him over and quickly look him over. No blood anywhere, thats good. Oh god he isn't breathing, oh my god. I quickly do CPR. Damn it, he still wasn't breathing.

"D you can't do this" I say giving him CPR again. Oh thank god, he starts to stir and opens his eyes.

"Olivia? whats going on?" he asked tiredly. I can't help but smile at him. He was gonna be okay, and by the looks of it he didn't look hurt in any way. I don't know what I would do if something happened to him.

"Thank god I found you, what the hell happened D?" He groaned then sat up and leaned against the wall a second before he suddenly began throwing up. He passed out and he started puking after he woke up, gee wonder what happened to him? After he was done he leaned up against the wall and groaned

"you gonna be okay?" I asked softly. He nodded then took a few deep breaths before looking at me.

"What happened Olivia?"

"I'm wondering the same thing. You ran out of the house then half hour later I find you in an alley unconscious and not breathing.

"I wasn't breathing? did you like give me CPR?"

"yeah why?" he shrugged

"no reason." Whats up with the smile? "but I wasn't breathing?"

"no. What happened D?" he looked down a little embarrassed.

"You gotta promise not to tell my parents." Oh crap, that's never followed by good news.

"what'd you do?" I asked not really wanting to know. He looked down a little embarrassed before he looked back up at me.

"Can I tell you tomorrow?" Terrific, D is keeping some big secret from me and I gotta keep it from Elliot. But what if it's a really big secret that might hurt him?

"D, why don't you wanna tell me?" He shrugged

"I don't know" he mumbled. I sigh then get out my cellphone and dial Elliot's cell.

"Stabler"

"he just walked back in, he went to visit a friend."

"At twelve a clock in the morning he went to visit a friend?"

"yeah, don't worry he's perfectly safe." I can't be leave I just lied for him, what if something seriously bad happened to him. Elliot sighed

"fine, tell him I'll see him tomorrow"

"all right, see ya El" and I hang up. I quickly dial Kathy's number and take a deep breath, she's gonna want to talk to him and yell and he doesn't need that right now.

"Hello" Kathy answered nervelessly.

"He just walked in, he was visiting a friends house."

"Thank god, let me talk to him." I turn to Dickie who was violently shaking his head no and mouthing please.

"He's really tired and just went to bed"

"Olivia don't lie to me, let me speak to my son."

"Kathy please, he doesn't need to be yelled at right now."

"I will decide when my child gets yelled at or not!" she yelled angrily. God sometimes I want to smack that women. He's going through a really rough time, he doesn't need to be yelled at by her right now. I heard a mans voice talking calmly to her and then I heard her sigh.

"Have him call me in the morning please?" Wow, whoever that guy is he sure knows how to calm her down.

"Sure bye Kathy"

"bye Olivia, and thank you" then before I could tell her anything she hung up. I turned to Dickie and gave him a weak smile.

"Don't worry, no ones gonna yell at you until at least tomorrow."

"thanks. Is um, is Nancy awake?"

"no. D why didn't you answer your phone? I know you were angry but I told you she passed out. You really had me worried."

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to forget this night, I found out the kid may not even be mine, do you know how much that sucks?"

"yes and I'm sorry but you still should of came back to the apartment, it's night time on Halloween in Manhattan, do you know how dangerous it is out?"

"Yeah but-"

"no buts, Dickie you were laying on the ground not breathing. What if I didn't hear your cell phone ring? you could of been dead by morning." Terrific Olivia, you convince his parents not to yell at him and then you go and yell at him. He had a rough night, he doesn't need me lecturing him, no matter if he did do and say some pretty idiotic things.

"I'm sorry, look lets just go to bed and we're talk about it in the morning okay?" I asked hoping he wouldn't put up a fight. He nodded then I give him a small smile before we both went back to the apartment, kicking myself for what I just did.

**Please review :) **


	26. 26

I own no one but my own people. Dickie's POV

A/N Sorry for the long update, my computer wouldn't let me update. Second I don't know how long a paternity test takes, but in this story it takes like ten minutes.

I think, I'm going, to die. I groan then sit up as a giant hammer is crashing on my head. Oh god what the hell did I do last night? Wait a second, Nancy told me that the kid may not be mine, I got high, passed out, then Olivia found me and lied to my dad and mom.

Oh shit I'm in trouble. Oh god am I screwed. Okay D just calm down, maybe you can get Olivia to cover for you and tell them I was at a friends house or something. Oh who am I kidding I'm completely screwed.

I groan then put a hand to me head as I hear a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Olivia asked from the door way with a large bottle of aspirin and a glass of water in her hand. Ahh my savior!!

"Yeah, just try not to shout so loud." She chuckled then walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. Hmm, I'm only in a pair of boxers, and Olivia is sitting on my bed. I think that my life is almost halfway complete.

"Here" she said getting out some aspirin and handing them to me. "It'll stop the pounding in your head." I take it and quickly swallow then, wait a second. How the hell does she know what to do when someone gets high?

"Here" she said handing me a large glass of water.

Thanks" I said taking a drink out of it. I groan then turn to Olivia.

"Are you gonna ground me?" she shrugged

"I can't, I'm not your parent, but you can bet your ass your dad and mom probably will when they find out that I found you almost dead and you had just gotten high." I groan then Olivia gives me a small smile

"How about we won't say anything about it till your dad gets here okay?" I sit up then nod.

"Where's Nancy?" I ask a little bitterly. I really didn't want to see her right after this, I'd probably just yell at the little slut. I can't believe that I may not be the father after she's put me through hell for three weeks. Do you know how much that sucks?

"Her dad picked her up about half hour ago, me and her" Olivia paused for a few moments "well let's just say that me and her exchanged a few words and I had to talk a fellow cop out of arresting me." Holy shit! Olivia almost got arrested! Wonder if there was tearing of each others clothes and cold water involved?

"what'd you guys' say?"I asked excitedly, hoping that there would be some mention of cold water involved.

"We just had a few exchanges of words, then she called her father. No big deal" she said with a shrug. "Oh and by the way, you have a paternity test with Warner in like ten minutes."

"Nancy agreed to having a paternity test done?"

"No, but I told her and her father that unless she did then I would arrest her unless she agreed to it."

"Arrest her for what?" Olivia shrugged

"Anything, her fathers not a cop or a lawyer, he doesn't know the law." Ohh, she just lied to her, go Olivia!

"So come on, you better get ready, we leave in three minutes." She got off the bed and then left the room.

I groan then get off the bed and get dressed and run a hand through my hair then go out to the living room.

"Olivia what if the baby isn't mine?" I asked sitting down at the table.

"Then you wash your hands of it, come on, we gotta go." Hmm, why didn't that feel as good as it should have? I mean if the baby's not mine that I won't have to worry about it, but why does that thought seem really sad? I'm fifteen, I shouldn't be upset that I might not of gotten a girl pregnant.

We both stood up and walked out of the apartment and rode the elevator down to the bottom and we got in her car.

"Hey Olivia, you know how you said I could wash my hands of it if it wasn't mine? Well um, what if I don't want to?" Olivia looked at me in confusion

"D, your fifteen years old, why would you want to raise a kid?" I shrug, and keep silent. Hell I don't know, it just, gr. Why the hell is this so complicated?! I may not have a kid and I'm sad about it! Do you know how twisted that is?! I keep my mouth shut the rest of the way to the morgue and, oh shit. Who's car do I see outside of course, Nancy's dad. Why the hell does he have to do with this? Nancy's 17, she can do this by herself! Olivia must of noticed my nervousness and she placed a hand on my shoulder and gives me a smile before getting out of the car. Well here goes nothing. I get out of the car and follow Olivia to Warner's office where Nancy and her dad was waiting. Her father looked pissed and Nancy just looked embarrassed. I begin to feel really bad for her, this test is basically proving that she's a slut.

"Finally, can we get this over with? It took you long enough to get here. Where were you anyway?"he asked giving me a death glare making some kind of drug deal no doubt" Nancy's dad mumbled still glaring at me. Well maybe we wouldn't be here in the first place if your daughter wasn't such a slut.

"We're here on time, your the one's that were early, it's not D's fault" Olivia said a little angrilly.

"Shut up detective, frankly I'm still angry at you for this morning. How dare you imply that my daughter doesn't know the father of her child!" he yelled at her

"dad come on, just drop-" Nancy began quietly but her dad turned around and interrupted her.

"Shut up!" he practically yelled at her. I see Olivia give him the same death glare that he just gave me and was about to say something before Melinda came in.

"Whats with all the yelling?" she asked putting on a pair of latex gloves. Oh nothing, except my girlfriends father is being a complete and utter bastard!!

"Nothing, come on, I just wanna get this over with" he said taking a deep breath but still glaring at Olivia. I still don't know what Olivia did, but damn that girl must of pissed him off.

Melinda looks between Olivia and the guy and simply shrugs

"Okay, can you roll up your sleeves" she said pointing to Nancy's dad. Huh? oh shit, she thinks that the paternity test is for Olivia and Nancy's dad. Ha ha, oh thats shirt's funny right there, I don't care who you are.

"Melinda the test isn't for me, it's for her and D" Olivia said motioning to Nancy. She looked at me with slightly wide eyes

"does your dad know?"

"yeah but I, never mind, can we just get the test done?" I asked almost embarrassed. It's not fair, why did Olivia have to get the girl who knew me and my dad? Theres like fifty other medical examiners and she has to make Warner do it, stupid Olivia. She just looks at Olivia who nodded before she sighed and nodded.

"Okay, roll up your sleeves" she said trying not to seem like he's shocked at the fact that my dad's kid is having a paternity test done. I quickly stick out my arm and she pulls out the pinching string thingy and wraps it around my arm and sticks the needle into me and quickly withdraws blood.

"Oh god I hate needles" Nancy said a little sick. Well if you hadn't of been such a slut then you wouldn't have to deal with it.

"Okay, lie back and pull your shirt up" Warner said getting a new needle out

"this ain't gonna hurt the baby is it?" she asked a little nervously. She's actually concerned about the baby? damn

"no, I'm just gonna take a small amount of DNA from the womb and compare it to Dickie's." She looked a little apprehensive then laid down and then lifted her shirt up a little. Aww, shes got a little tiny baby bump, thats adorable! Ugh, I'm sounding like a chick.

Melinda put the needle in the stomach and then pulled out some blood and then Nancy sat back up and pulled her shirt back down.

"When will we know?" I asked and she shrugged

"probably about a week." A week?! I gotta wait a week to know if my life's gonna change?! that sucks dude!

"No, this needs to be done now!" her dad yelled.

"Well I'm swapped with cases, I'm sorry" Warner said, making it clear that she hated him

"Melinda, I need you to make this a top priority, it can't be a week."

"I'm sorry Olivia, but I still got that DNA test from the Williams case that unless I get it done within the next six hours, he's gonna walk free."

"I know that, and believe me I know what a priority that case is, but this needs to be done now. How long does a paternity test take anyway?"

"About twenty minutes but-"

"okay, how far away are you from getting a match to Williams?"

"I need about four hours, I-"

"So just hand the Williams case off to someone else, your almost done anyway. You aren't he only medical examiner in this building. Please? remember the Meloni case and you screwed up on the DNA test and they found out and I took the rap for it. You could of gotten fired if it wasn't for me, you owe me Melinda." Olivia looked at her really pleading for a second before Warner sighed. Yay guilt trips!

"Fine, I'll have it done in about three hours." "Good, lets go now" Nancy's dad said a little impatiently. Nancy jumped off the table and her dad grabbed her wrist and practically pulled her out of the room. Damn, he doesn't have to be so rough with her. Olivia glared after them and then turned to Warner

"thanks Melinda, see you tomorrow."

"see ya" I mumble before following Olivia out to the car. Why does this suck so bad? I might not be the dad, all those people on Jerry Springer and shit are usually happy when they find that out.

"You okay?" she asks turning on the car. I simply shrug then turn on the radio to my favorite station. Olivia turns it off.

"Tell me whats wrong"

"I'm fine" I mumble a little more pissed off then I should have. Olivia just pulls over and turns off the car. What the hell?

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me whats wrong?" Oh terr freaking riffic, now I got Olivia on my case.

"Nothing"

"yeah there is, whats wrong D, you can tell me." Oh okay, I don't even know why I'm upset an I'm supposed to tell you about it.

"Theres nothing wrong, and with all due respect, your not my parent, so will you please get off my case?" Oh thats thats nice D insult and be bitchy to the women who has helped you and has been nice to you this entire time. Oh shit, she looks sad, but she just shrugs

"fine" and she started the car and drives off. Oh terr freaking riffic! now shes pissed at me! why does this day has to be all sucky? After about a minute of uncomfortable silence I sigh

"I'm sorry Olivia, I'm just you now, nervous. I mean if I am a dad then like my life's over ya know. It's kind of a scary thought." She nods then she stays silent for a few seconds.

"Did I ever tell you that I had a child?" What the fuck? Olivia was pregnant!? why didn't she ever tell me?

"no, what happened?"

"I was a Junior in high school, the dad had just moved to Florida a month before, and I found out I was pregnant."

"So what happened to the kid?"

"I had it, I tried to raise Ethan, that was his name, for for like two months, and I couldn't deal. I mean none of my friends wanted to hang out with the girl who had a kid to hold her back, none of them would babysit when I tried to date, and my grades had turned from A's and B's to F's because I never had time to do my work."

"So what happened?"

"I gave it up for adoption, probably the best decision I ever made. I mean he was so much better off living with a could who wanted and was ready for a kid then being raised by a teenager who up to that point was only concern was my social life." Wow, Olivia had a kid, wonder if anyone else knows.

"So what happened to him?"

"Well the couple stayed in touch with me for about a year sending pictures of him and telling me how he was doing, and then the letters started coming later and later, and pretty soon they stopped coming. Last time I heard from them was about a year ago and they sent just a picture for him graduating UCLA with honers with a note saying congratulations." Wow, thats like, damn. How could she deal with knowing the fact that complete strangers are raising her kid?

"But don't you miss seeing his first steps, his first word, his first anything?" Olivia looked like she was thinking for a few seconds before she smiled

"truth be told no. I know that I made a good decision and that he had a really good life with the couple. Yeah it would of been nice to see him grow up, but I know I made a good decision for him." I see her start to get some tears in her eyes but she quickly wipes them away. Theres a lesson to be learned here, I'm almost sure of it.

"I take it theres some kind of message here isn't there?"

"I'm just saying that, this doesn't have to change your or Nancy's life, and that if you went with adoption, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea." Told you there would be a lesson. But I can't give me kid up for adoption, I don't want complete strangers raising my kid. The thing that I help create.

"I don't know Liv, I mean" I sigh "I'm just not sure about adoption."

"D I'm not saying you have to choose now, hell you don't even know if you have that right to choose that or not. But I'm just saying that you have options then raising it." Yeah, let strangers raise my kids, that a terrific choice.

"Can we just uh, drop the subject? I really don't wanna talk about it." Olivia gives me a warm smile then nods

"sure." Finally, oh man, this is seriously gonna suck. I don't want a kid but I kind of do, grr this is so complicated. I sigh and turn on the radio again and Guns N' Roses "Paradise City" comes on. Just then Olivia's phone rings.

"Benson. Oh hi Melinda, you got the results all ready? That was fast." Oh god, oh god, oh god, here it comes. what if it's positive? oh man what if it's negative? wait, thats a good thing. Olivia nods then turns to me.

"Thanks, I'll tell him. Oh and could you not tell anyone about this? Thanks." She hangs up the phone and turns to me.

"The results are in"

"and am I a dad or not?" I ask trying to hide the fact that I'm about to strangle her if she doesn't tell me. She takes a deep breath then speaks.

"D, the test is."

Please review :)


	27. 27

**I own no one but my own people. Dickie's POV**

**Olivia's house, an hour later**

Positive, the test was god damn positive. I can't believe I'm the father of her baby. I mean yeah I'm her boyfriend, but I could of sworn it was Brian's, I mean I was a virgin when we did it. I had no clue what I was doing! How the hell did I get a girl pregnant when I had no clue what to do to even get her pregnant?! Positive, that word has been ringing in my head since Olivia told me. I think I cried a little, I'm not really sure. Dude I'm gonna be a dad, this sucks. My life is completely ruined, I'm never going to college, I'm never gonna become a doctor, I'm never gonna open my own hospital, and I'm never gonna get to seduce any of the hot nurses that work there. This isn't fair! I wanna seduce the nurses! The kid couldn't be Brian's could it? Noo, it has to be mine. God why did I even have sex with her in the first place? I never should of dated her, she's such a little, ahh!

I sigh then someone knocked on my door.

"Go away" I say loudly, but of course, the person doesn't listen to me.

"D you can't stay in the guest room forever" Olivia said through the door.

"Yes I can, I can get my mom to deliver me a computer and I can order food and water off of E-bay, and hell, I can probably get a guy to install a shower in here if I offered him enough money."

"Your not living off of E-bay"

"why not? I got a credit card."

"D will you just please open the door?" I sigh then get off the bed and open the door.

"I opened it, but I'm not talking about it" I said going back over to the bed and flopping on it and covering my head.

"Okay, I just figured you would want to know that your dad's gonna be here in a few minutes and is probably gonna ground you." Thanks for that information Olivia, now I'm upset and worried, nothing more could improve this day.

"Thanks" I said dryly lying down on the bed.

"Come on D, get up" she said pulling the blankets off of me. No! I don't want the blankets pulled off of me, I just wanna lay here and wallow in self pity, now leave me alone.

"Please leave me alone" I said covering myself back up.

"D, your gonna be a dad in eight months, your gonna have to stop acting so immature." I throw the blankets off me. Immature? I'm fifteen years old for Christ sakes!! I'm supposed to be immature!!

"Yeah but I'm not supposed to be mature yet. I'm only fifteen"." Olivia shrugged

"I know D, and I know I'm not your parent, but maybe you should of thought about that before you and her had sex." Dude please don't lecture me, I'm gonna get enough of that from my parents.

"Olivia I-" but then I heard he door open and shut.

"Any body home?" my dad asked. Oh shit, oh god this isn't good. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. He's gonna kill me.

"We're in here" Olivia said giving me a sympathetic look.

Oh thanks, how is a stupid look gonna save me from becoming dead? My dad walks in and he's trying to make it seem like he's calm, but if looks could kill, I might as well be drinking the water in Mexico.

"D we need to talk, now" he said calmly, but once again, might as well be drinking the water.

"Um you know what dad? I think it's a little to late for 'the talk' " I say with a weak laugh. Okay and he isn't laughing, or smiling, or looking at me without anything but anger.

"Now" he says sternly walking out of the room. I take a deep breath before standing up and walking out of the room, Olivia following. Well at least I was able to talk to her one last time before my dad kills me. He's sitting on the chair, trying to make himself calm. I go over and sit down on he couch with Olivia sitting right next to me and gives me a sympathetic look before we both look at my dad.

"So um, whats up?" I ask with thread on the couch.

"Dickie, I'm gonna ask you this one time, and I want a truthful answer out of you. Do you understand?" I nod then try not to shake from the fear.

"Where did you go last night and what did you do?"

I don't know" I mumble looking down. Yup! he'll never suspect anything with that answer you idiot!!

"Tell me the truth now, or there's no way in hell your going to the Rolling Stones concert next weekend." What?! Dude that not fair! I bought the tickets like three months ago!

"Dad thats not fair!" I cried out angrily

"then tell me where you were last night." Ugh! I hate him!

"I, um, I went out to my friends house" I told him looking down at the floor. Hmm, Olivia really needs to vacuum.

"Bull, tell me where you were Dickie" he said angrily.

"Look El, he's fifteen years old, he went out for a little while on Halloween, it's really not that big a deal" Olivia said calmly. Oh god I love her! Now to see if he actually bought that

"stay out of it Olivia, he's my son, and your the one that let him leave in the first place." Oh shit, he in trouble, I learned form personal experience you don't tell Olivia to stay out of things.

"Excuse me?" Olivia said a little angrily "you don't tell me to stay out of this, okay I care about him just as much as you do."

"Then why the hell did you let him leave at twelve a clock at night on Halloween to go wonder New York city, then you call me up and you tell me you fucking lost him! So tell me how the hell is that caring about somebody?"

"Dad it wasn't Olivia's fault, so just stop yelling at her."

Yeah I know Olivia can sure as hell defend herself, but I still felt that she shouldn't be blamed for something I did.

"Dickie just shut up!" he yelled

"don't tell me to shut up!" I yell back.

"Both of you shut up!" Olivia yelled, making both me and dad quickly shut our mouths. Wow, she can really yell loudly.

"Now" she said looking between the two of us "Elliot, you have to calm down, he's had a really bad day today and you yelling at him isn't helping." Yeah, I found out I'm a dad and now I'm about to be killed by my dad, I'd classify that as a hard day.

He looks like he's considering it before he nods

"fine, I'm calm, what'd you do last night?

"Um, you gotta promise not to yell at me" I say playing with the thread in the couch again.

"D tell me now" he said, still trying to be calm. Okay, here goes. Oh man I wish I was still a virgin, then it would be easier to convince my dad not to kill me.

"Um, well Nancy told me that I may not be the father. But!-" I said before he could say anything that I'm guessing would be just bashing Nancy "I took a paternity test today and I am the father" I said sadly.

"I knew you got her pregnant Dickie, now tell me where the hell you went last night?"

"Um, well after she told me that I got angry and left the apartment. I met some guys and I um, well you see the thing is. My thats a nice shirt you have on."

"Dickie tell me now" he said getting anger in his eyes and clenching his fist. Okay, her it comes, I'm gonna die, and I'm not gonna be able to see the stones either, and that sucks worse then death.

"I, I got high and passed out."

**Please review :) **


	28. 28

**I own no one but my own people. Dickie's POV**

"You what?" Oh god I'm dead, I might as well just take his gun ad shoot myself!

"Well see, it's actually a funny story" I say with a nervous chuckle, hoping he would buy it. "What happened was-"

"you got high?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled standing up angrily. Okay guess he didn't buy it.

"Elliot calm down, you were a kid once to" Olivia said quickly standing up in front of me. Aww Olivia, my savior.

"Olivia get out of the way" my dad said angrily. No! if you love me then don't move! Okay let me put it to you this way, if I'm your partners favorite son then don't move!

"Go take a long walk and when you calm down, then you can talk to him" Olivia said sternly.

"do not! tell me when I can talk to my son!" he yelled before practically pushing her out of the way. Oh snap, he's gonna get his ass whooped by her! After me of course.

"Dad look" I said calmly "I didn't mean it. I mean I was really upset not knowing if I was the father, and just finding out "Nancy cheated on me. I found some guys who were smoking some joints, they offered some to me, and I kind of took it."

"I can't believe you, you actually took drugs?! I swear to god I could kill you. Do you know how stupid you are?!" Hey! just cause I smoked like 1 joint doesn't mean I'm stupid!

"I'm not stupid, I just, have a lot on my plat, I'm under a lot of pressure, and I thought the pot could help." And in all honesty, it did make me forget for like two hours about my problems.

My dad scoffed and threw his hands up i the air

"Oh okay, you have a lot on your plate, well that excuses everything! I mean hell when the baby's born, your plate will be absolutely clean!" Hmm, I take it that was sarcasm.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing" I said softly getting the most pathetic look on my face. I'm telling you, that always works, watch in a few seconds he'll be all-

"I don't give a shit if your sorry or not! And you did know what you were doing! You just told me why you did it! I swear to god Dickie you are in so much trouble!" What?! Hold up a second, thats not how it's supposed to go! He's supposed to be all 'oh okay, I know your under a lot of pressure son and I totally forgive you'! Not 'you in a lot of trouble!'!!!

"but dad I-" I began desperately, but he just kind of put a hand up and silenced me

"I don't care! Your grounded for the next month! No phone, no computer, no TV, no friends, and no Rolling Stones concert next weekend!" Oh hell to the no! I AM going to that concert! I don't care if I have to sneak out to do it either!

"Dad thats not fair! Those tickets cost like two hundred dollars that I had to scrimp and save for! There not just gonna go to waste!"

"Should of thought of that before you smoked the pot. Now go call your mom and have her pick you up.

"This is bull shit!" I yell angrily. And it is to! It's not like he doesn't know what I'm going through!

"I don't care! What you thought you were gonna get high and then pass out!" he yelled.

"Your being so gay!"

"I don't give a shit Dickie, your not going to the concert and your grounded for the next month." This is not fair!! Olivia! maybe she can help me convince him how evil he's being!

"Olivia come on, can't you try to convince him not to be all jerky?" I asked pleadingly. Before she had a chance to say yes, dad interrupted her.

"no she can't, I'm your father, I don't care who tells me I shouldn't. Do you understand you could of died! Okay what if when you passed out, some guy came along, saw you unconscious and kidnapped you?!" And here we go with the whole 'I see these things every day' speech. "Okay I see these kinds of things every day D! Do you really think I want my next case to be you?!" No, but theres like no way in hell that could of happened. I was only out for like an hour!

"Dad I was only unconscious for an hour!"

"It only takes a few seconds for some guy to grab you! Don't you understand that!?" he yelled angrily grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me a little.

"Get off me!" I yell pushing him away angrily.

No way in hell is he gonna touch me like that! I don't give a shit how angry he is! He gets this phyco look in his eyes and is about to stop towards me but Olivia quickly stands up and blocks him from me.

"Elliot calm down, yes something could of happened but he's fine. And it's not like he makes a habit out of doing drugs and passing out."

"Shut up Olivia" he yelled at her.

"Screw you, okay this is my apartment, and I'm not gonna hev you yelling at him whale your in here."

"It's my apartment too Benson! I pay half the rent!" wow, he only uses her last name when he gets really, really, REALLY! mad at something.

"And I'm the one thats letting you stay here! So I suggest you stop yelling at him and go take a walk until you calmed your ass down!"

"Don't tell me how to raise my son! Okay what the hell would you know about raising children!? Hell you gave up your child so that proves how much you give a crap about any kid!" Oh my god! I can't believe he just insulted her using her own kid as an insult. Thats low.

Olivia's eyes started to get all tear but she just glared at my dad.

"Fuck you" she whispered angrily before storming out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

No! please don't leave me with him! He's really pissed off now! Okay, you can handle this, just turn around and keep your mouth shut even though he is being an unfair little bitch. He looks sad, aww, my heart bleeds for him. That was sarcasm in case you missed it . My dad sighed sadly then sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"You okay?" I mumbled looking down.

"No, my son if gonna be a father and almost died. And instead of trying to help you, I'm screaming and hurting you. I'm acting just like my father did when he found out I got your mom pregnant" he said with tears in his voice. Oh don't cry! Please don't cry! It's one thing when mom does it but you can't!

"You didn't hurt me that bad" I said softly, ignoring the pain in my shoulders. God damn he has a good grip!

"Thats not the point Dickie" he said with even more tears in his voice and eyes. "I know exactly what your going through and I'm reacting exactly how my dad did and I hated it. He didn't help me or give me any support, he would just yell, scream, and hit." Oh man, I forgot grandpa used to hit him. Wonder if thats where he gets his anger from?

"Yeah but your different then grandpa though, I mean you've never hit me" yet "you haven't threatened to kick me out of the house, and your being kind of more nicer about it." He scoffed and quickly wiped his tears away and mumbled something to himself, I think I heard the words 'pansy' and 'crying' before he looks at me.

"Are you just saying that so you can go to the concert next weekend?" No! well, maybe.

"No, but if you wanted to maybe let that part of the punishment go, I wouldn't object at all." He just laughed and shook his head

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but if you add two more weeks on your punishment, then you can go to the concert next weekend." YES!! Oh god he rocks!

"Okay, and also, I got the lead in the school play and-"

"you need to stay after school for rehearsals right?" I nod and he sighs

"school, rehearsals, then straight home. Do you understand me?" Yay! I got the greatest dad in the world!

"Yeah, thanks dad" he smiles at me then pulls me into a hug.

"I love you Dickie, never forget that" he said with a few tears in his voice. Oh crap don't cry D, don't you dare cry! Only pansies cry!

"I love you to dad" I said holding my own tears back. Wipe them away, wipe them away! I quickly mop my face and then we release the hug and we smile at each other before he turns towards the door and sighs.

"I should go find Olivia and apologize" I didn't say anything and just nodded. He gets off the couch and goes towards the door and opens it and goes out, shutting the door behind him. I wipe away some more tears then sit down on the couch and quickly turn n the TV and flip through the channels till I come to the goriest movie I can find and I start to watch it. Theres no way in hell I'm gonna cry, no freaking way.

But I can't believe my dad is cool with this, well not cool exactly, but he's letting me go to the concert! yay him. I sigh happily then lean back on the couch and watch some guy in a mask cover some naked dude in wax. Hmm, maybe this baby isn't such a bad idea, after all, like father like son.

**Please Review:) **


	29. 29

I own no one but my own people. Elliot's POV

A/N Sorry for it being so short and for waiting so long for the update. Spoilers for Shaken.

As always thanks to my beta Jo :)

"Olivia, I'm sorry, Olivia, I'm very, very sorry," I think to myself trying to come up with the right words to say how sorry I am as I walk down the hallway looking for her. How could I have said that to her? How could I have brought up the fact that she gave her only child up for adoption, knowing she hated being reminded of it? I didn't mean it, I was just angry. I mean Dickie is MY son, not hers. Yeah I know she cares about him a lot, but he is my child. I'm the one who should decide whether or not he gets yelled at, not Olivia.

Oh God, I'm starting to sound like my father. Whenever he would begin to get violent with me, my mom would try to tell him to knock it off and he would say that I was his kid, and since he was the father he had the right to say or do whatever he wanted to me.

I stop for a moment and lean up against the wall, letting my mind drift to a time when-

Come on, Elliot, focus, you gotta find Liv and apologize, not sit here and dwell on things your bastard father did to you.

I sigh then go to the elevator and press the down button and ride down to the lobby. I look around and don't see her there. I spot one of our neighbors and go over to him.

"Randall, have you seen Olivia anywhere?"

"She went outside a few minutes ago, seemed pretty upset too. Asked her what's wrong and she just ignored me." I sigh then give him a small smile and went outside. Terrific, she's pissed at me because she interfered with my son's problems and I told her not to. Stop it, Elliot, don't blame her for you bringing up things that you know she hates to be reminded of it.

I open the door and Olivia's leaning up against the wall, looking like she's just been crying. Ahh man, she's only cried a handful of times in the almost nine years we've known each other. She looks over at me then turns her back to me. Um, can we say bitchy?

"Look Olivia I'm-" I begin quickly, but she just turns angrily towards me and puts a hand up to my face.

"Don't," she snaps at me, "don't you dare say you're sorry."

"But I am. Look, Olivia, I was just-"

"Angry," she interrupts coldly, "and upset, and you're having a rough day, and you promise never to yell or insult me again, and we're best friends and partners so we shouldn't be fighting, and you didn't mean it. Save it, Elliot, I've heard the exact same bull shit speech way to many times."

Wow, am I really that predictable? She turns away from me and I sigh.

"Look, Olivia, I'm sorry I brought up you giving your son up for adoption, but I was angry and-"

"You? Angry? Never!" she says rolling her eyes. Okay, we can do without the sarcasm.

"Look, Olivia, I'm trying to apologize. I mean my son is gonna be a father and you're trying to tell me how I should handle that. Not to mention the fact that he got high and passed out, and you didn't even have the decency to tell me when it happened."

"And have you what?" she asks. "Leave work just to come here and yell and abuse him?" Hey! Let's get one thing straight! I never abused him!!

"I never abused my son," I growl fuming at her. Yeah I probably would have yelled at him till I was red in the face, but I never would have abused him! How dare she accuse me of something like that!

"Oh, okay," she says madly rolling her eyes and crossing her arms "And grabbing him and shaking him was what exactly?" I, oh crap she's right. But I just found out he smoked pot and almost died. I think I have a little reason to be mad at him.

"I was pissed off, Olivia. I mean, I just found out that my son got high and could have been killed. What'd you expect me to do?" I say a little more furious with her then I should have been.

"Not shake the life out of him!" Olivia yells back. Bull shit! I in no way 'shook the life' out of him! Hell I hardly even touched him!

"You're exaggerating, Olivia," I say rolling my eyes.

"No I'm not, you grabbed and shook him and if I hadn't stepped in, then who knows what you could have done to him." Okay that is crossing the line! I hate when she does this! She makes me out to be some horrible, raging, monster who has no control over my emotions. But thank God, Saint Olivia was there to control horrible Elliot Stabler! And hell, maybe Dickie does need a good slap. You don't go out in the middle of the night, in New York City, on Halloween, and get high.

"I would have done nothing!" I practically yell at her. "I love him, and I would never go over the line with him!"

"Just like you never went over the line with Maureen?" she asks crossing her arms.

What the hell is she talking about? I never hurt Maureen!

"I never went over the line with her, or Lizzie, or Kathleen!"

"Then what about almost killing her over some carpet when she was three? Admit it, Elliot, you have an anger problem!" How, in the name of hell, does she know about that?

"I, well, how the hell do you know that?"

"Cragen told me," she says a lot calmer.

"He what?!" But I told him not to tell anyone about that!"

"I'm sorry, but you seemed so depressed after the Evelyn Prichard case you seemed so upset, and I asked Cragen why you were so down. He told me that the case hit a little to close to home for you, and I asked why. That's when he told me about what you said in the bar. I was gonna talk to you about it, but then Andy came back, and I got taken hostage , and I guess I just stored it in the back of my mind."

I sigh then slide down the wall.

Maybe she's right, maybe I do have a bit of an anger problem, but I would never hurt my children on purpose. I just, I just get so angry sometimes.

"Elliot," Olivia says softly sitting next to me. "I didn't mean to insult you, but I-"

"No, you're right," I say downheartedly. "I was just." I pause, I don't want to let my partner know I was afraid that I almost lost my only son. I mean I'm Elliot Stabler! Strong, tough, and not afraid of anything. Including the fact my son is gonna be a father and almost died last night, and when she called telling me that he was lost, I went into the bathroom and started crying, not knowing if I'd ever see him again.

"You were just what, Elliot?" she asks softly, taking my hand.

I look down and then look back into her eyes.

"Nothing," I tell her, forcing myself to turn away from her so she doesn't see right through the lie. "It's just nothing. I was angry and there's no excuse for what I did." I quickly stand up, along with Olivia.

"Elliot, wait, you need to talk about-" but she is interrupted when her phone rings.

"Benson," she says a little sadly looking over at me, but I can see her trying to hide a smile.

"Hi, Andy. I'm a little busy right now. Can I call you back?"

"Don't bother," I say letting go of her hand. "I'm done talking about this," I say entering the building.

"Elliot, wait!" she cries out, hanging up her cell phone and running after me. I sigh then turn around and her face is filled with worry and concern.

"Elliot," she says gently. "I know that you're going through a really shitty time right now, but you can't keep what you're feeling inside you. You need to talk to somebody. If not me then Huang, or Cragen, or hell even Munch. But you need to talk about it. Otherwise it'll all come exploding out of you at once." We look into each others eyes for a quick second before I just shake my head and walk away, leaving her standing there alone.

Is this an EO in the making? Review and find out!


	30. 30

I own no one but my own people. Dickie's POV. Thanks to my Beta Jo. You rock Jo :)

Hmm, what's taking so long? I mean it should only take him a few minutes to apologize. Ohh, what if Olivia doesn't take his apology? That would suck ass! Well he did insult her wicked bad, I mean he brought up the fact she gave her kid up for adoption. I probably wouldn't take his apology either. Hell, Mom still hasn't completely forgiven him for what he said to her about getting pregnant with Maureen, and all he'd done then was ask, "Who's the father?" as if he really thought she might be sleeping with someone else. God I can still remember when I heard he said that. It was like, a week before they told us they were getting divorced They were arguing, again, about who was gonna get custody of us, and mom was like 'You didn't even think Maureen was yours when I first told you! And you insisted that you weren't the real father!' I remember being so mad at him after I heard he thought mom cheated on him.

I wonder if I have to tell her about last night. Olivia probably told her already. Hmm, I wonder if she's gonna ground me. Probably, oh man! What if I don't get to go to the concert this weekend? She can't say that right? I mean I paid for the tickets out of my own money! Err, well, actually I paid for them using the allowance she gave me, but I still saved for like 3 months for them! She can't take them away from me! Right? Plus she gave me that money, its not like she can just take it back! I mean it was a gift, so I'm entitled to spend it and use what I spend no matter what the circumstances. I'm still trying to figure out if Mom has any leverage to take away the tickets when the door opens and Dad walks in all sad. Oh, it looks like Olivia didn't take his apology.

"You okay, Dad?" I ask softly.

"Get your stuff; I'm dropping you off at your mother's" he says sadly.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Oh yeah D, he's completely peachy.

"Just get your stuff and get in the car, okay?"

"Dad, I-"

"Do it, Dickie," he said sternly. Wow, don't have to get all pissy because I asked you what's wrong.

I decide to just stop talking and I go get my wig from my bedroom. I heard the door open and someone come in

"Elliot, come on, we need to talk, please?" I heard Olivia say desperately.

"I gotta drop Dickie off at Kathy's"

"No, please talk to me Elliot. I'm sorry about what I said; I didn't have any right to." Wonder what she said? Oh! Maybe she told him she was in love with me and he got angry that his partner loves his son! What? A kid can dream can't he? More like make a complete fabrication of something that'll never happen, but same thing, kind of.

"Look, I gotta go."

"Can we at least talk about it later then?"

"Maybe, let's go, Dickie!" he yelled out. I leave the room then go up to Olivia as Dad leaves the apartment.

"See ya," I mutter looking down.

"Bye, D, and I want you to know something. Your father loves you very much, and when he yells or does stuff like that, he's just angry okay? But," she said looking around as if he might be right there or could hear her, "if he ever, and I mean ever hits you, or harms you in anyway, you call me okay?" Wait? What! Does she actually think dad would hit me? I mean yeah he flips out a lot, but I don't think he would actually, you know, hit me.

"Dad would never hit me," I say somewhat defensively. I'm sorry, but you don't go and accuse someone's dad of being pissed off enough to him them!

"I know, D, I'm just saying that you can call me anytime day or night okay?" Dude no. You don't go and say that my dad might flip out and hit me. That's just not cool man.

"Whatever, bye, Liv," and I walk out of the apartment and onto the elevator a little angry at her. He would never hit me! Ever! I mean yeah he does yell a lot, and gets angry a lot, and threaten that he's gonna kick our asses, and... Hmm, maybe he would hit us. No! He would never do that! You can't think like that D! He is your father and loves you; he'd never smack you around.

I step off the elevator and go out the front door and get in the car that he pulled around to the front. I look over at my dad and he looks sad, almost like he's gonna start crying. Wow, Olivia must have said something that really got him upset.

"You okay?" I ask as he pulls out from the curb.

"Fine," he said with tears in his voice. Oh okay, and I'm the king of England.

"Dad, please tell me what's wrong. Is it something I did?" Please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no.

"Yes," damn it! "If you really want to know."

"What'd I do?"

"You got high and passed out Dickie, and then Olivia acts like it's so bad that I got angry at you." Well, you did go a wee bit over board with the whole grabbing me and shaking me deal.

"You gotta admit you did get a little rough with me."

"I don't care, Dickie. Do you realize you could have died?"

"Yeah but-"

"No, no buts. I mean yeah I'll admit sometimes I get a little angry, and I shouldn't have grabbed you like that, but you could have died." Oh my god! I know! Why does he have to keep bringing that up?

"I know, Dad, and I said I was sorry."

"You're my only son, Dickie," he said getting tears in his eyes again, which makes ME get all teary eyed. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Do you know that I cried when I heard that Olivia couldn't find you? I love you, Dickie, and I don't want anything to happen to you. And yeah I might get a little angry at you and might do and say some things I don't mean, but I love you and your sisters more then anything in the world. I would do anything to protect you guys. "

Don't cry! Don't you dare cry D! You're not a fag! Don't you fucking cry!

"I love you too, Dad, but, my life is just so messed up right now and-"

"And its not gonna get any better."

"I know, but, last night was just," I pause for a second. What was last night? It did help me forget my life for like a few hours, and I experienced one of the most awesome things in my life and finally understood Nirvanas 'smell like teen spirit' but, hmm, was there a down side? I mean yeah I passed out, but hell that would have happened if I was twenty two, drunk, and doing something perfectly legal. Maybe I should think about doing that more often. I mean I felt completely fine last night, except for getting high.

"It was what, Dickie?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts

"Huh? Oh it was, uh, I didn't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry, it'll never happen again." I think.

He nods then we pull into Mom's drive way. Oh terrific, Eric's car is in the driveway. Dude why can't he just leave mom alone? He's so . . . nerdy! For real though, she would be a lot better if she just said 'see ya' and showed him the door. Then again, she has been a lot happier since he came into her life. I mean whenever he's around she's all happy and smiling. I don't think I ever saw her really smiling when she was around Dad. Hell, in all honesty I don't really remember seeing them together a lot period. But if I find out she's even the least bit unhappy with the nerd, then he's gone!

I groan softly then walk up to the door and open it.

"Mom? You home?" I ask trying to hide the nervousness in my voice. Eric walked out from the living room. Dude I asked for Mom, not you.

"She's out shopping; she should be back in a few minutes." Okay, if Mom's gone, then why the hell is this fool still here? This isn't his house, he needs to leave now.

"Well, if she's gone then what are you doing here?" I ask crossing my arms. He shrugs

"I just thought I'd tidy up the house a little bit, also I kind of wanted to have a talk with you and your sisters, but they're both out right now. So do you mind if we talked?" Oh god, he's gonna murder me, hack me up, then hide me in the walls! Okay, maybe I've seen Black Christmas one too many times, but I really don't trust this guy.

"Um," come on D, he's your mom's new boyfriend, he's probably just gonna give you the whole 'I care about your mom a lot, and I really want us to get along' speech. "Yeah, why not?"

We walk into the living room and he sits on one end of the couch and I sit in the chair the furthest away from him.

"D, I know that you've probably heard the whole 'I like your mom and I really want us to be friends' speech before." Damn, not only is he a surgeon, he's also a mind reader! "Well, I really, really don't want to give that to you. But it's true. I do like your mother, a lot, a whole lot D. And I know that you and your sisters hate me."

"We don't hate you, it's just that, well," Hmm, what was it we hated about him? He's not Dad. But that's not his fault. I know that she and Dad aren't gonna be getting back together, so why hate the guy that makes Mom happy? "We don't hate you Eric."

"Well, I know you're probably gonna roll your eyes at this, but I want us to be friends D. I mean, I do plan on sticking around hopefully, and I know it would make me and your mother feel a lot better if we both knew that you and your sisters are okay with this. I know that she wouldn't want to continue this relationship unless she knew that her children were completely okay with us dating." Grr, whys he gotta play the guilt trip thing? That's just not cool.

"I, I guess it's okay that you and Mom are dating. But," and I say this with all seriousness, and with a touch of intimidation in my voice. Well... as much of an intimidating voice as I can muster. "If you hurt, or disrespect her in anyway, I will tell her that I'm not okay with you two dating in anyway, and that I'll run away unless she breaks up with you."

He nods. "Got it, and D, I don't think you have to worry about me hurting or disrespecting her in any way, shape, or form."

I nod then try to seem intimidating again. "Well that, that's good. Good job, Eric."

He chuckles then shakes his head. "Kathy was right, you are funny. Anyway, I think I hear your Mom pulling up." What? Why? No! Ahh crap, oh God, I'm about to be killed. I'm completely done for!

The door opens and Eric goes up to greet her. I look towards the front door and see her kick the door shut, her arms full of groceries.

"Hey, babe," I hear her say happily. What? Why isn't she sounding angry and flipping out?

"Hey sweetie, here, let me help you with those," he says, taking the bags from her and setting them down on the table.

"Thanks," she looks towards the living room and sees me sitting there. Okay, now on the count of three you make a run for it. I hear Mexico is very nice this time of year. She takes a deep breath then turns to Eric.

"Can you do me a favor and go get the rest of the bags from the car please?" He gives her a small smile then nods.

"Sure," and then he walks out the door. Oh crap, here it comes, I lived a good life, I mean I'm not dying a virgin so I must have done something right.

She walks into the living room and sits down on the couch cushion closest to me.

"So," she begins softly, but still kind of sternly. "You wanna tell me where you were last night, and where you got that giant bruise on your eye?" Well at least she isn't yelling.

"I got into a fight at the dance last night." See, that wasn't so bad. Please don't ask me why, please don't ask me why.

"Why?" Damn it!

"Um, me and Brian Kent had a small disagreement about something," him and Nancy locking lips "and he hit me, it's really no big deal." She already hates Nancy, why give her even more leverage to hate the mother of my child?

She nods. "Does the fight have anything about you disappearing last night?"

Yes. "No."

"Okay, then why did you, and where did you go?"

Okay, just think of a really good lie and your home fee. Hell, you passed Creative writing with an A plus, you can make up a good story. "I went to a friend's house and I fell asleep, and when I woke up it was really late, and I went home." See, home free!

"Was this before or after you found out Nancy cheated on you?"

What? How the hell does she know about that? "I, um, after."

"And you didn't call Olivia and tell her where you were. Why?" she says sounding a little angrier then she did a few minutes ago.

"I, I forgot, Mom. I was so upset about Nancy cheating on me that it just slipped my mind. I'm really sorry, Mom, please don't be angry at me."

"Oh no, why would I be angry that my son walked out on Halloween, at night, in Manhattan, without letting anyone know where he was!"

"Mom, I said I was sorry," I say sounding like I was about to cry. See, the benefits of being in the drama club, learning how to do a perfect fake cry.

"I know you did, but I was so worried about you Dickie. I mean when you get a call at midnight, and someone says that they don't know where your son is," she pauses, and her eyes fill up a little bit with tears. Ahh man, please don't cry. I can barley stand it when Dad looks sad or disappointed, but when my mom starts to cry, trust me it's not pretty. "I was so scared D, I thought something might have happened to you."

"I know, and Mom believe me I'm so sorry, and I promise it will never happen again." And it won't, not after seeing her cry.

She sniffs, wipes her eyes and nods.

"Alright, now normally I would ground you till Christmas for pulling something like this. But right now I'm just glad you're all right." What? She's not grounding me? Sweet! Oh crap, Dad still grounded me. Oh well, what mom doesn't know won't hurt her, and I only see my dad on weekends usually. So he can't really enforce the grounding standards he set. Nice!

Me and Mom smile before she pulls me into a hug. Dude! I'm going to be sixteen in one and a half months, my mom shouldn't be hugging me. That's just way too uncool! But I guess if she's that upset then I can let her just this once. For my mom's benefit of course.

"Is everything okay in here?" Eric asks poking his head in the living room. Let's see, my mom's hugging me, everything's a horrible, horrible mess, you dummy.

Mom releases the hug and turns to him and smiles.

"Yeah everything's fine. You wanna help me put away the groceries?" she asks him getting up.

"Already done," he says with a small smile.

"Thanks, sweetie" she says grinning at him and going up to him. Oh gag me.

"No problem, and I would love to stick around, but my next shift starts in twenty minutes so I'm going to have to get going."

"Alright, I'll see you later okay?"

"Alright." He wraps his arms around her and pulls her in for a small kiss. Dude! I'm right here! How 'bout showing me the tiniest hint of respect. I grab the remote quickly and turn on the TV, interrupting them.

They break apart and look at me, then back at one another.

"I'll call you later okay?" he says softly. Mom nods then gives him a small grin.

"I'll be waiting." Once again, gag me. They smile at each other again before he comes in the living room and grabs his coat off the back of one of the chairs.

"See you later, D."

"Whatever," I say flipping through the channels. After all that talk about him wanting to be friends he goes and kisses my mom right in front of me! That's just totally uncool!

I look at the TV screen and I hear the door open and close.

"Nerd," I mutter under my breath, hopefully soft enough so that my mom doesn't hear it. My mom sighs happily then turns to me.

"I'm gonna start lunch. Cheeseburgers okay?" I nod and continue to flip through the channels looking for something decent to watch. It's the day after Halloween, so there are still quite a few scary movies playing on TV. I finally land on Nightmare on Elm Street 1 on HBO.

"Hey D," mom said softly. I turn away from Johnny Depp getting sucked into his bed by Freddy Kruger and look at her.

"Yeah?" I asked

"I just wanted to let you know how glad I am that you're safe." She gives me a sad smile then walks out. I look down at the floor then up at her.

"Hey, Mom," she turns around.

"What's up?"

"I love you." She smiles at me and it looks like she's about to cry again

"I love you too, D," and she walks out of the living room. I turn my attention back to the movie, and can't help but smile.

Please review.


	31. 31

I own no one but my own people, and the Public Shakespeare Company owns "Taming of the Shrew." Thanks to my beta Jo, you rock Jo!

Next morning

"Get out of bed."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"yes."

"Okay yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Yes." Grr, why can't parents ever accept kids not wanting to get up for school? I mean I had a really bad weekend, I don't wanna go to school! I've had perfect attendance since eight grade! I can't just miss one day?

"I don't wanna get up," I mumble throwing the blankets over my head then having her rip them off again.

"Get up, D, you're gonna be late."

Dude, I love her, but god she's such a freaking pain sometimes!

"But, Moooom," I whine "Nancy's gonna be there and so is Brian. Please don't make me go!"

"Aww, D, it's okay, you don't have to go to school," she says sympathetically. Finally, I mean my mom may be a hard ass sometimes, but I know how to work her. "Unless you want to go to that concert this Saturday." Ohh that evil, grr!

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up, but I hope you know you're being really gay."

"I know, now get up, take a shower, get dressed, and go to school."

She walks out of the room and I lay back down on my bed and close my eyes again. Damn it, why is it whenever parents wake you up, even though you really, really want to, you can't go back to sleep? I get out of bed and yawn before going into the bathroom, only to find it locked.

"I'm in here!" Lizzie shouts from inside. Oh come on! I did not get out of bed to be told 'I'm in here'.

"Well get out here, I gotta use the bathroom."

"Should of got up earlier." Oh come on! Just because I choose not to get up at freaking five AM means I don't get to use the bathroom?

"I'll be out in ten minutes then it's all yours. Please get out."

"No, we have a game after school and I gotta look nice."

"It's a varsity game, JV doesn't cheer at Varsity!"

"The coach still wants us to wear our uniforms."

"Open the door now!"

"No!"

"I'll break the door down!"

"Oh no you won't!" Mom yells from downstairs. How does she do that?

"Come on, Lizzie," I plead, "I need to get in there!"

"Tough. I win, you lose, so haha"

"Oh, yeah, that's real mature. Now get out or I'm gonna go tell Mom!"

"Go ahead." Grr! I kick the door hard and ...owww!!! Why do they have to make wood so hard!

"You happy now!" I yell through the door grabbing my injured foot and jumping up and down. "You made me break my foot!"

"I'm not the dip shit that kicked the door."

"You have the count of three to get out of there or I will break the door open."

"Go away."

"I mean it. I'm backing up!" I tell her standing right in front of the door.

"Go away, Dickie!"

"One, two, two and a half, two and three quarters! Two and seventh eights!"

"Three, there, now go away." Okay, this is getting freaking ridiculous!! Ohh, I know how I can get her out!

"Okay then, I'm just gonna go to school like this. No shower, teeth unbrushed, and go talk to, oh now how is that great guy you want to hook up with who I have in gym class? Ricky Carnright is it? Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I let it accidentally slip that you were gay."

"Are you on crack? I'm not gay."

"He doesn't know that."

"You wouldn't."

"Not if I got in the bathroom." I hear her groan in frustration then the lock clicks and she opens the door wearing her green and blue cheer leading uniform with her hair half up and half down. You know, she practices and practices her moves so much, yet when she gets out there to preform no one gives a shit about the moves. The guys only care about the short skirts, belly shirts, and the way they can make their bodies bend, and the girls only think about how much they hate them and how they're either too fat for the outfit or they're only that skinny because they're anorexic. Sort of a waste of talent if you ask me

"You're so freaking gay sometimes. I hope you know that."

"I know," I said giving her a cocky smile walking into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later I walk out with a towel around my waist and go into my room to get dressed in a baggy HIM T-shirt and a pair of black pants with chains attached to them. I grab my bottle of moose off my dresser and quickly do my hair the way I want before I leave my room and go to the kitchen where Lizzie is sitting at the table eating a plate of waffles and mom is sitting down reading the paper.

"Morning, everyone," Eric says coming out of Mom's bedroom all dressed in the clothes he had on the night before. Oh, that means.. Oh, God, Mom, why?

"Morning, babe," Mom says putting down the paper and grinning at him. I roll my eyes and go to the freezer and get the pack of waffles out.

He goes over and kisses mom on the lips.

"Morning, sexy," he says in a sly whisper kissing her again. Oh come on! She's a mom! She isn't sexy! That's just wrong!

"Dude get a freaking room," Lizzie says with annoyance. Okay even I'm not that stupid to say that out loud even if I am thinking it. They break the kiss and Mom gives her an angry glare before turning back to Eric who seems a little annoyed with Lizzie but doesn't say anything.

"So you want some coffee or something?" she asks beginning to get up.

"Yeah, but it's okay, sit down, I got it," he says with a smile placing a hand on her shoulder. Dude stop touching my mom. I put the waffles in the toaster and then sit down next to Lizzie.

"Hey!" she yells when I took a swig of her milk.

"Get over it," I say taking another drink and setting it down.

"You're so retarded, I swear to God."

"Lizzie, you know I don't like that word."

"What? God?"

"You know what I mean," Mom says giving her a small glare.

"Whatever," she mumbles rolling her eyes.

Eric come overs to the table with two cups of coffee and places one in front of Mom.

"Thanks, sweetie," Mom says taking a sip of it. Ick, how can she drink that crap?

Eric trys to sit down next to mom, but Lizzie quickly put her feet up on the chair.

"It's taken," she says with a smirk. Mom glared at her before hitting her feet.

"Ow! What was that for?" she asks upset moving her feet off the chair.

"Knock it off," Mom scolds angrily.

"Whatever," she mumbles again going back to eating her waffles. You know, she may be a bitch sometimes, but she's sure has balls.

"Um, you know what? I should really go home and get ready, I have a shift at nine" Eric says putting the coffee mug down on the table.

"It's only six thirty though, you have time to sit down and eat breakfast."

"I really think I should be going. I'll see you later okay?" he says going over to Lizzie's chair where his coat was hanging over and she's sitting against. Instead of moving, she just ignores him, even when he tugs at his coat. Damn! Her ass is gonna get in so much freaking trouble.

"Um, you know what it's not that cold, but can you do me a favor and bring by my coat when come to work?"

"Sure, no problem," Mom says giving a death glare to Lizzie who was ignoring it.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Kath," he says going over to give her a kiss.

"Her name is Kathy, not Kath. And I thought surgeons were supposed to be smart. Guess there's an exception to every rule."

"Go to your room now!" Mom orders her. Wow, like I said before, I may hate the guy, but I am not that stupid!

Lizzie gets up from the chair

"Fine," she yells angrily, "but don't blame me because your boyfriend is a complete dumb ass!"

"You're grounded for a week!"

"Bite me!" Lizzie shouts before there was a large door slam. God damn! There's only one rule when you get pissed at your parents and walk away. Don't ever say anything with two syllables to them. You will just end up getting your ass beat, which is what I think is about to happen in two point five seconds. Mom's eyes got wide before she turns to Eric who looks really uncomfortable.

"Maybe you should go. I am so sorry about how she acted today. I promise you she will be grounded far longer then a week." Yikes, if Lizzie had a brain in her head she would go down the fire escape in her room now!

"It, it's fine. I'll see you at the hospital okay?" he says going over to where Lizzie was sitting and grabbing his coat.

"Okay, I'll see ya," Mom says a little disapointed. Okay now I feel really bad. Poor mom, this was the first time he spent the night and she seems really disapointed that he's not staying. He goes up to her and whispers something in her ear that made her eyes widen, and then she smiles a little embarrassed. Eww! sex talk. She whispers something back and he also smiled. He kissed her again. Okay, feel free to break away any day now, I mean dang!

They finally broke apart and he gave her a small hug.

"I'll see ya later," he says before walking out of the house. Okay that was disgusting. I mean she's my mom, for God sakes! They shouldn't be making out on the kitchen table!

She turns back to her coffee and looked down at it with a small smile on her lips.

"What?" I ask getting up from the table to get my waffles.

"It, it's nothing," she said with a large smile on her face.

He's not that good a kisser, I mean really.

"Why are you so happy? Two seconds ago you wanted to kill Lizzie and now you're all happy and kind of freaking me out."

"It's just," she sighs happily, "never mind, go to school." I look at her strangely before I grab my bag and go out the door.

"Hey, how'd you get out?" I ask seeing Lizzie waiting for me in front of the house.

"Fire escape. You really think I'm gonna wait around for Mom to come in my room and begin screaming at me for not liking Dr dip shit?" You know, she may be a dumb ass, but on occasion she's a very smart one.

"He's not just a doctor, he's a surgeon. There's a big difference." .

"Whatever," she says rolling her eyes.

We both walk to the bus stop and wait there for a few minutes before it comes. We both get in and take our seats. Oh god I don't wanna go to school today. It's probably spread all over school that Nancy had to step up and defend me from Brian. Why me?

I groan and put my head down and Lizzie looks over at me.

"You okay?"

"No, I don't wanna go to school today."

"Why not? You've had perfect attendance since middle school." I look up at her and she looks really concerned about me. I guess I can trust her.

"At the dance on Friday, Brian kicked my ass, and Nancy had to defend me." She lets out a loud laugh. Oh well it's nice knowing I can tell my twin sister anything without getting judged. Freaking jerk.

"A girl defended you? Oh, God! I knew you were a geek but I didn't realize you were a wimp!" she says through her laughing.

"Shut up! You know just as well as I do that Brian is big and on steroids, and I'm not a wimp. Do you know how many theater flats I have to carry all by myself when we set up for a play? You know, those huge giant back ground pieces that weigh like six…, sev…** eighty **pounds each?!" She rolls her eyes at me.

"Well you're the dip shit that keeps trying out for the plays. Anyway, don't worry about it. You really think Brian is gonna go around telling everybody he stopped beating your ass for a girl? " Well she does have a good point. But I still don't wanna go to school.

I groan then slam my head against the window and I stay quiet until I get to the school. I quickly grab my bag and get off the bus. Okay, here we go. I take a deep breath before walking into the building. I quickly look around and I don't see the Jock pack anywhere in sight. I let out a breath I was holding and go to my locker and throw my stuff inside and grab my first period stuff. I'm about to close the locker when someone comes up to me and wraps their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" Lisa says. I let out a small chuckle and shrug.

"Britney Spears?"

"Eww," she says letting go of me. "I should smack you on principle for that."

"My bad, so how was your weekend."

"Better then yours. What happened to you?" she asks looking at the bruises on my face.

"Oh this? I got into a bar fight over the weekend." I let out a fake sigh and shake my head. "I told them I was twenty one, they just wouldn't believe me."

She laughs and fling her hair behind her. I can't help but smile at her. She's wearing a pair of blue baggy pants with chains attached to them with a black tank and fishnet over it. God she looks hot!!

"You're so weird. Anyway, Mrs Lang just posted the cast list for the play. You wanna go see if we made it?" Huh? What play? Ohh, okay. I forgot for a second that she and I had tried out for Taming of the Shrew last Friday.

"Yeah, but twenty bucks says I'm town person number six," I say closing my locker and begin walking with her to Mrs Lang's room.

"You did great, D. Plus weren't you Romeo last year? When you were just a Freshman? She won't move you from Romeo to an extra the next year." I try not to seem too smug as I shrug.

"Well you never know." We get to her room and a large group is standing out in the hall looking at the cast list.

"Okay I'm a little freaked out," Lisa says nervously.

"You'll do fine, I saw your audition. You did great!" hmm, I think she's too nervous to hear me. We both take deep breaths and go up to the cast list. It doesn't take her long to find her name. She's the first on the list.

"Oh, my God!" she squeals happily seeing her name next to "Katherine Minola".

"Good job," I tell her happily. I turn back to the list and find my name fourth from the top across from 'Petruchio'.

"Sweet!" I say happily smiling.

"What'd you get?" Lisa asks looking at the list again and seeing my name.

"Yay, congratulation's," she says wrapping me in a hug. Uhh, wow, okay this is a little awkward. I wrap my arms around her as well and inhale the smell of her shampoo. Ohh, vanilla. I close my eyes and continue to inhale.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hear someone say angrily to me. I open my eyes to see Nancy in her cheer leading outfit, her red curls in a tight ponytail, and she looks pissed!

I quickly release the hug and practically push Lisa away from me.

"Again, what the hell were you doing?" she asks again angrily coming up to us.

"Uh, well, it's uh." Aww crap.

"Relax," Lisa says motioning to the list. "Me and D just got the leads in the play and I got a little excited."

"What play?"

"Taming of the Shrew, it's a Shakespearian classic about two sisters who-."

"Is that the one where Leonardo DiCaprio killed himself for that rich girl and called her the sun?"

"Just let it go," I say to Lisa before she could answer her.

"Well whatever. D, I need to talk to you now."

"See ya," I say to Lisa before following her. Hmm, Petruchio, I wonder if I can play a complete and utter prick? And oh God, Lisa as Katherine. She seems so sweet natured though, it's going to be amazing seeing her as a loud shrew.

We walk into one of the empty classrooms and she shuts the door.

"Well damn Nancy, I mean isn't this what got us into this mess in the first place," I say jokingly.

"Shut up, and look, I have an appointment today after school at three at Planned Parenthood. And I want you there."

"Aww, really? Of course I'll be there for you"

"Well duh, I don't want them to think I'm some kind of whore who's baby daddy won't come with me."

I guess that makes sense. Speaking of whore by the way, "Yeah I'll be there, but I gotta ask you something first."

"What?"

"Are you even the least bit sorry you not only kissed him, but you also cheated on me?"

"Oh, my freaking God, D, I took the test, okay the baby IS yours. Why do you keep grilling me?"

"I'm sorry, but you haven't even apologized to me since you told me."

"It happened one time, I mean really, you wouldn't even have found out if I didn't tell you!" Oh well that makes it so much better!

"So you were just gonna keep it from me, not even knowing if I was the father?"

"You are though!"

"You had no idea if I was or not though! I mean what if I wasn't?"

"Well you are, so just drop it okay?" she yells beginning to cry a little. No, that crying act is not gonna work on me, not now!

"No! You're my girlfriend and you cheated on me, then you weren't sure if the baby was mine or not, but you decided to just pawn it off on me anyway."

"It is yours though. Why are you being so mean?"

"I'm being mean? No, mean is cheating on your boyfriend and then you not knowing who the father of your baby was so you pass it off on me without even checking! I'm done with this." I start to walk out but she grabs my shoulder and turns me around. Crap, she's really crying now.

"Ar, are you breaking up with me?" I look at her for a few seconds before I shrug her hand off.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go."

"But what about the baby?" I just stay silent before I quickly walk out the door and slam it shut. Oh, my God, did I seriously just do that? Did I for real just break up with my pregnant girlfriend? Oh man! My dad's gonna kill me! Oh terrific, break up with your girlfriend and worry about your dad flipping out on you.

I lean up against the door for a few seconds and then she comes out of the room, her head down, and I hear her sniffling. Oh terrific, I made one of the most important girl in my life cry, and you left her pregnent without a baby daddy. You're on a roll here D! I sigh sadly, why doesn't this feel as good as it should? I mean I just broke up with my girlfriend. I'm a free man, all the responsibilities of the baby are off my back, I can get on with the rest of my life. This sucks. Lisa comes up to me looking a little concerned.

"Hey, you okay?" she asks me. No, the thing that is supposed to help me beyond belief made me feel like complete crap. I shake my head.

"No."

"You wanna talk about it?" I shake my head.

"No, just leave me alone," I say pushing past her and walking away. Hey what do you know? I can play a complete and utter prick.

Please Review


End file.
